Je suis une sang pur qui s'est reniée par amour
by Dragya
Summary: Digne et fière de mon rang de Sang Pur comme on m'a toujours apprit à être. Jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre. J'ai changé. Pour Lui. Par Amour. Pour Remus Lupin. Sans regret HG/OC jusqu'au 25ème chapitre puis RL/OC (le meme) progressif
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Cette fan fiction m'a été inspiré en lisant une fan fic sur Hermione et Bellatrix. Mais comme je ne me reconnais pas dans Hermione j'ai inventé ce personnage. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter un troisième… Les personnages appartiennent à JKR (sauf Mathilda) mais on décidé de tout envoyer balader.**

**Ne m'incendiez pas c'est ma première fanfiction et j'ai beaucoup hésité pour me lancer. **

**Notes pour comprendre: L'histoire se passe pendant les années d'Harry, Hermione et Ron sans que les garcons ne jouent un rôle central. Du moins, pour le moment. L'histoire commence durant l'été de la 3ème année de Potter, Granger et Weasley **

MATHILDA DEVIS ESPÈCE DE TRAITRE A TON SANG. COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ? JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU ES UNE DEVIS CESSE DONC DE TE COMPORTER COMME UNE SANG DE BOURBE ET PRENDS LA POSTURE QUE TON RANG TE DONNE. NOUS EN REPARLERONS AUX VACANCES.

Voila à peu près la beuglante que j'ai reçu ce matin, à ceci près que ma mère n'a pas crier mais murmurer cela d'une voix doucereuse. Franchement j'aurais préférer qu'elle hurle comme la mère des Weasley. La mienne faisait trop « serpent ».

Vous vous demandez comment j'en suis arrivé la ? Vous poseriez encore plus de questions en sachant qui je suis. Comment ca vous ne le savez pas ? Bande d'ignares. Je suis Mathilda Devis, famille de sang pur depuis 357 ans, admirée et crainte. Tous les sangs purs nous jalousent.

Mais en cet instant ma position n'a rien d'enviable. Si je n'avais pas reçu une éducation aussi stricte j'aurais dis que j'étais dans la merde. Mais comme je suis une fille de bonne famille, je dirais que j'ai quelques problèmes. Une Devis se doit d'affronter ses problèmes en face. C'est pour cela que je relève la tête avec un sourire ironique. Et comme par hasard, je croise son regard de miel.

Lui… une des causes de mon malheur. Et pourtant je ne regrette rien. Rebelle, je lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se lever aussi mais Severus lui jette un regard noir qui le fait hésiter. J'enverrai des fleurs à Snape… ah non en fait vu qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole.. Dommage ! D'une démarche nonchalante, je me dirige vers le parc.

J'ai toujours tout gérer, tout prévu mais là vraiment je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me trouve et me suive. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne dit mot. Un discret coup d'œil en arrière me fait remarquer qu'il nous suit aussi. Je me maudis intérieurement je vais devoir m'expliquer et je n'aime pas du tout ca. Tant pis je trouverais bien un moyen de me défiler. Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que nous dépassions le lac. Arrivé à son niveau je retirai mon pantalon et plongeai mes jambes dans l'eau. Derrière moi, je sentis Remus retenir son souffle et Hermione réprimai à grande peine un hoquet de surprise. Je souris, j'étais prête à gagner cette discussion…

**Laissez moi une review pour savoir si ca vous plait ou s'il faut que j'arrête d'écrire tout de suite :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparement des gens (timides ?) me lisent. Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous me lisez. En esperant que vous allez continuer !  
**

**J'ai decidé de vous mettre assez rapidement une suite pour que vous connaissiez le contexte. Petites précisions : même si les premiers chapitres vont paraître un peu "lourd" je suis obligée de les faire comme ca pour planter le décor. Je rappelle que l'histoire se passe un peu avant la 3ème année d'Harry, Ron & Hermione et qu'elle s'étalera normalement jusqu'à leur 5ème année même si elle n'est pas toujours en lien avec eu**

**Deux trois petites précisions les loulous : **

**- A première vue, le chapitre un et le chapitre deux semblent sans rapport. J'aurai du le préciser (Mea culpa). A partir du chapitre deux on a un flash back qui va durer sur plusieurs chapitres pour expliquer pourquoi on en arrive au chapitre un.**

**- Pour le rôle d'Hermione, elle devait avoir un rôle important mais finalement non pcq ca pose trop de problèmes. Mais elle sera quand même présente.**

**- Une fois passé le bac, je publierai normalement tous les deux jours.**

**- Je rappelle que les reviews ne sont pas payantes contrairement à ce que certains pourraient penser et je ne vous engueulerai pas si vous en poster plusieurs **

**Je vous fais des bisous et profitez de vos vacances ! **

**Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils ont juste décidés de faire les fous dans cette fanfiction...**

Les regards se tournent vers moi dédaignant la mariée. Ma mère me devance, droite et digne. Quelle ironie de la voir se mêler à ces personnes qu'elle critique tant en privé. Elle va pour féliciter la mariée comme si son sort était le meilleur qui soit. J'ai envie de partir, de courir. Mais elle m'a enseigné ses manières. J'expire profondément, me compose un visage de circonstance et m'avance.

Je prends garde à avoir une posture droite et à marcher avec nonchalance. Ils me dévorent des yeux attendant le moindre de mes faux pas pour entacher la réputation de ma famille. Je ris intérieurement ils peuvent toujours courir s'ils veulent me voir trébucher ! J'appartiens à la famille Devis, pure depuis 357 ans, plus pur que les Blacks et les Malefoy réunis.

Tiens en parlant des Malefoy voilà Narcissa. Cette pauvre blonde n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même même si elle tente encore de la cacher. L'éducation des Black l'a bien façonnée : elle possède leur arrogance mais si ses yeux sont trop doux. Lucius quant à lui est révélé par ses yeux froid et calculateur. Et pour le moment ses yeux sont posés sur mon décolleté. Peu subtil venant de lui mais l'ont raconte que Narcissa ne lui accorde même plus un regard. J'échange quelques banalités d'usage avec eux et prends congé.

Prenant une coupe de champagne, je sens le regard de ma mère sur moi. Elle est en compagnie du ministre Cornelius Fudge. Il m'a toujours fais pensé à un pépé un peu gaga et enrobé. Arrivé à sa hauteur ma mère nous présente :

- Ah Cornelius, permettez moi de vous présentez ma fille, Mathilda.

Il penche sa grosse tête vers moi sur laquelle s'étire un sourire baveux. En sang pur que je suis, je plis mes genoux en une révérence sans courber la tête pour ne pas le reconnaitre comme supérieur. Un tic nerveux agite ma mère en voyant cela mais elle ne dit mot. Fudge lui ne remarque rien trop honoré de notre présence.

- Ahhh oui je vois ! Vous faites votre entrée à Poudlard cette année non ?

- En effet monsieur le ministre.

- Je vous en pris appelez moi Cornelius ! Sans indiscrétion pourquoi avez-vous quitté Durmstrang ?

Ma mère se raidit imperceptiblement à ces mots. Pourtant la question ne me déstabilisa pas : à vrai dire je m'y étais attendu. Je souris d'un air mystérieux.

Et bien Cornelius on peut dire qu'une volonté supérieure m'a ouvert les yeux sur la faiblesse du système éducatif de Durmstrang. Tiens d'ailleurs la voici qui agit de nouveau me disant d'aller prendre une coupe de whisky pur feu.

Fudge éclata de rire et ma mère fit preuve d'un peu plus de retenu en souriant. Souriant également je prie congé d'eux. Je me dirigeai vers la baie vitrée et sortis. J'arpentais la cour quand j'entendis des voix. Je grimaçais en reconnaissant la voix. Le plus discrètement possible, je tentais de faire demi-tour et de rentrer. C'est oublier que j'ai affaire à un perfide mage noir. Je sentis sa main s'accrochait à mon bras pour me retenir.

Je me retournais et fis face à la « chauve souris » comme l'appelaient ses élèves. Severus Snape se dressait devant moi avec son éternel masque d'impassibilité. Je relevais le bord de ma bouche en grimace en regardant mon bras. Il comprit tout de suite que son geste pouvait paraitre pour le moins osé un sang mêlé ne touche pas ainsi un sang pur. Même si lui fais figure d'exception, il se doit de respecter les coutumes. C'est pour cela que son bras redescend sur ma main qu'il relever pour y déposer un baisemain. Respectueusement, il s'incline et me propose son bras pour marcher. J'acceptais en souriant légèrement comme si je lui accordais un privilège.

En réalité, j'étais enchanté de me retrouver seul avec lui. Dans ce monde où je dois éviter tous les coups bas, il est mon seul allié, la seule lumière sur mon chemin. Il est le seul à me connaitre réellement, à briser cette carapace de sarcasmes que j'ai. Il m'avait soigné à chaque fois que ma mère abusait des _Endoloris, _il m'avait bercé à chaque fois que mes cauchemars revenaient. Il avait toujours été là sans jamais rien demander en retour. Je savais qu'il voyait en moi la fille qu'il n'avait jamais. Pas parce qu'il aimait ma mère non il n'aimait que Lily Evans et ce pour toujours. Non, parce qu'il m'avait dit que j'étais tout ce qu'il voulait être. Et j'avais ris. Seules les personnes extérieures pouvaient m'envier. Ceux qui connaissaient la réalité maudissaient notre existence. Nous devions faire semblant, tenir notre sang, vivre sans cesse dans le contrôle.

Quand Potter, Granger et Weasley ont défiés le Professeur Quirell et le Basilic je les ai enviés. Ils pouvaient se permettre de prendre des risques, de _vivre_. Même les traîtres à leur sang que sont les Weasley vivent mieux que nous. Paradoxal non ? L'argent ne permet pas tout malheureusement.

Severus resserrait son bras sur moi. Il me savait plonger dans mes pensées. Lui-même devait l'être. J'aurais tant aimé lui rendre tout ce qu'il m'avait donné, même lui faire oublier Evans. Mais je savais que c'était impossible. Pour elle, il était même allé jusqu'à renier son engagement pour Voldemort et devenir un espion de Dumbledore. Et tout cela dans l'ombre. Cet homme était un héros, torturé et secret. Il se tourna vers moi :

- Alors comme ca tu vas à Poudlard finalement ?

- Disons que tu manques à mon univers à Durmstrang, souris-je.

- Sers donc tes amabilités à tes prétendants et dis-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de venir.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je n'y lu qu'une inquiétude qui me réchauffa le cœur.

- Durmstrang me pèse. Plus qu'ailleurs, je dois y être l'héritière modèle. Aucun autre élève ne m'adresse la parole de peur de subir les foudres de ma famille. Même les professeurs ont peur. Je me sentais étouffée, privée de mes ailes.

- Tu ne les retrouverais pas à Poudlard…

- Sans doute pas mais Poudlard vaut mieux que Durmstrang. Et puis tu y seras.

Il hocha la tête, conscient de mon calvaire. Combien de fois m'étais-je précipitée chez lui en pleurant pour hurler ma rage et repartir le lendemain à Durmstrang en reprenant mon masque d'impassibilité ? Trop souvent à en juger par les rides d'inquiétudes qui cisaillaient son visage. Une bouffée de gratitude me submergea, je lui devais tout. Il était comme un père pour moi, comme le père que je n'avais jamais eu. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je m'arrêtais.

- Severus, je veux savoir une chose.

- Vas y dis moi.

- Qui est mon père ?

Il se figea. Un lourd silence s'installa. Nous nous faisions face chacun tentant de convaincre l'autre d'obéir à sa volonté. Bien mal lui en prit : j'avais l'habitude de défier du regard ma mère adversaire, autrement plus féroce que lui. Il le sait et soupira.

- Bien je savais que tu me demanderais cela un jour même si j'aurai preféré que ca ne soit pas à l'aube de ton 16ème anniversaire. Je veux que tu me laisses finir sans m'interrompre c'est clair ?

Je hochais la tête trop ravie de ma chance pour prendre la peine de parler.

- Ton père est Fenrir Greyback.

**Nooon ne dites pas "merde c'est encore une fanfiction où elle va devoir face à des évenements en ayant le poids de son passé". Déjà parce que c'est pas vrai (héhé) et que son "père" n'aura pas un très grand rôle dans l'histoire. Apparement certains ou certaines lisent mon histoire et j'ose esperer qu'elle vous plait. Bon en même temps si ce n'était pas le cas vous ne liriez pas. MAIS une review ne serait pas inutile pour me donner vos avis :) (non je ne les quémande... enfin si)**

**Normalement, je devrais poster tous les 2 3 jours la suite MAIS le bac approche (hahaha plus que 9 jours OMG il reste que ca ?!) & comment dire ? je n'ai toujours pas réviser donc je pense que les publications seront plus espacées au moins jusqu'au 21 22 juin. Je suis désolée de laisser autant de suspens (vous avez pas le droit de dire qu'il n'y pas de suspens !) mais il m'faut mon bac avec mention pour aller en prépa' (cool ta vie).**

**Enfin bref laisser moi des reviews ca m'encouragerait et qui sait je publierai peut etre entre deux révisions ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Après tout ce temps d'absence bon ok c'est pas beaucoup mais comme je revisais le temps le paraissait loooooong (vous avez intérêt à ce que j'vous ai manqués hein !) je reviens... avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ Un peu court mais écrit entre deux révisions :)  
**

**Merci aux review de MissCassy GrangerMalefoy & Loulya **

**& merci pour votre soutien pour le bac ! **

**Disclamer : Non je ne suis tjs pas JKR même si j'ai essayé (en vain) le Polynectar…**

- Ton père est Fenrir Greyback.

L'air me manqua. J'avais l'impression que mes poumons s'étaient complètement vidés et ne pouvaient plus m'amener de l'oxygène. Mon corps entier tremblait. Severus sentit que je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes et me fit asseoir sur le banc. Je le regardais avec incompréhension. Il semblait hésiter à continuer. Pourtant je voulais savoir. Je m'entendis lui dire :

- Racontes moi tout Sev.

- Ta mère était habituée aux soirées mondaines comme toi et comme le reste des Devis. Elle y allait elle-même avec sa mère. C'est là d'ailleurs qu'elle a été promise à Orion Black. Elle devait permettre une alliance entre deux des plus grandes familles de sang pur. Greyback la voulait. Il l'a demandé à ta famille mais elle a refusé qu'un loup garou épouse une Devis. Il a juré de plonger ta famille dans la déchéance. Et un soir, ta mère est allée à une soirée avec Orion Black qui s'en est allé saluer d'autres personnes. Ta mère était seule et est sortie. Elle a croisée le chemin de Greyback qui l'attendait dehors et…

Il resta sans mot. Je savais ce que j'allais entendre. J'en avais même peur. Il fallait que je sache.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je suis née d'un viol ?

Il hocha la tête. La peur me cisaillait. J'avais l'impression que mon univers entier s'écroulait. Ma vie n'avait été basée que sur un mensonge.

- Severus… dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

- Orion a découvert ta mère peu après. Mais au lieu de la secourir, il la laissé en sang sans un regard pour elle. Plus tard, il la répudiait et épousa Walburga. Elle a réussi à transplaner au manoir Devis sans que personne ne la voie. Elle est restée inconsciente trois jours et pendant trois mois elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Et un matin, elle s'est levée et a annoncé au monde sa grossesse. Elle n'a jamais dit à quiconque qui était le père. Seule la famille Devis et quelques proches le savait.

Cela me paraissait étonnant. Comment ma mère, ce masque de contrôle et de dignité, avait pu rester terré pendant 3 mois ? Comment cette femme qui se mêlait avec une aisance surprenante au monde avait pu éviter les mondanités ? Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait subi ca ?

Ça avait sans doute du la marquer plus que ce qu'elle ne montre. Pourtant, je savais que même si j'allais lui parler, tenter de la consoler elle me repoussera. J'émis un petit rire. Bien sûr qu'elle me repoussera, une sang pur n'a pas besoin qu'on s'apitoie sur elle. Elle était la preuve qu'on pouvait se relever de tout pourvu que la volonté soit là. Et la volonté est un trait de caractère des Devis.

- Mathilda ?

Je baissais les yeux vers Severus. Il semblait inquiet. Il redoutait sans doute que ses paroles me fassent faire une folie. Une folie… seul le mot m'était connu, son sens demeurait pour moi un mystère. Doucement, je me mis à jouer avec les cheveux de Severus. Je le sentis retenir son souffle. Je faisais rarement ca en public a fortiori avec une meute de sang purs près de nous qui pouvait se saisir de ce scandale. Je plongeai mes yeux dans l'onyx des siens.

- Ca va Sev'. Je te remercie de m'avoir dis cela. J'ai un peu de mal à tout intégrer mais j'y arriverai. Je ne peux rien y changer. Mais toi comme moi nous savons que ca n'a pas marqué tant que ca ma mère ni l'éducation qu'elle m'a donné.

Il savait de quoi je parlais. Même s'il était un sang mêlé, il avait vu l'éducation que Lucius donnait à Drago et celle que me donnait ma mère. Il avait été le témoin silencieux de nos souffrances. Il savait ce que c'était d'être battu, l'ayant lui-même été. Il rageait de ne pas pouvoir nous aider, nous sauver. Les sangs pur étaient élevés sans amour que l'ont considère comme une faiblesse. Ils ne naissaient que pour un unique devoir : perpétuer la race pure. Et c'est pour cela que beaucoup ont suivi les traces du Lord. Même Severus.

Nous continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à ce que ma mère fasse son apparition devant nous. Je crus même lire une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux avant qu'ils ne redeviennent impénétrables. Nous devions prendre congé. Il n'était pas encore minuit mais nous partions toujours avant. C'était une particularité de notre famille nous seuls pouvions quitter les lieux bien avant la fin des festivités. A regret, je dis au revoir à Severus et suivit ma mère. Quelques autres invités devaient nous rejoindre au manoir pour prendre une coupe avec ma mère. Comprenez cela comme prendre un verre, parler affaires, conclure cela dans un lit. Oh je ne vous l'avez pas dit ? Ma mère conclut tous ses contrats par du sang et de la chair. Elle fait signer chacun de ses collaborateurs avec leur propre sang dans une coupe en argent avant de coucher avec eux. Elle appelle ca l'ivresse de l'argent.

**Les derniers mots ne vous rappellent pas quelque chose ? Celui qui trouve gagne quelque chose **** Tentez votre chance à deviner ca peut vous rapportez quelque chose d'intéressant ! & ne lésinez pas sur les reviews :D J'essayerai de poster une suite avant ce week end **


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis le chapitre suivant ( : Un peu court mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain ! Bonne lecture**

**& pour les coquins qui lisent sans reviewer je vous vois hein ! Vous êtes apparement un petit nombre à lire en oubliant la taxe qu'est la review.. **

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle réveillez vous ! Vous allez être en retard.

Je grognais. Qui osait me réveiller à –j'ouvris un œil et regardais l'heure- 6h30 ? Et qui avait décidé de jouer du tambour avec mon crâne ? Jugeant que la voix s'en irait si je ne répondais pas, je me retournais dans mes draps et mis mon oreiller sur moi. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre ma mère

- Mathilda.

Un mot. Un nom. Le mien. Une certaine intonation. D'une certaine personne. Qui me fait carrément décoller de mon lit. Je soupirai en silence. Ma mère et son ton doucereux n'annonçaient absolument rien de bon.

Je clignais des yeux pour chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil. Je regardais autour de moi. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une grande brune avec des cheveux au carré et une tête de petit lutin. Je mis un temps à me souvenir d'elle.

- Katarina, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

En réalité, ca sonnait plus comme un « kariaqescipase ». Mais bon elle a comprit.

- Vous avez déjà oublié ? Vous devez vous rendre à Poudlard pour la prérentrée et connaitre votre affectation.

Poudlard. Rentrée. Affectation. AH oui ! Tiens c'était déjà maintenant ? Je croyais que j'avais encore deux semaines. Je jetais un œil au calendrier. Ah non en fait. Hum les jours sont passés bien vite depuis la soirée du mariage (chapitre précédent). Avec un dernier soupir, je me tirai du lit et me dirigeai sous la douche.

En revenant je vis que Katarina avait déjà fait mon lit et était en train de me sortir des vêtements. En entendant le bruit de mes pas, elle releva la tête de mon armoire et se figeai en me voyant. Je levais un sourcil elle était pourtant habituée à me voir nue. Je me tournais vers le miroir et réprimai un juron. Une cicatrice rouge toute boursoufflée barrait ma cuisse gauche. Ma mère avait encore trop forcé sur les _Endoloris_. Le plus étonnant c'est que je n'avais pas mal. Ma jambe ne me gênait même pas quand je marchais. Sans doute du à l'habitude.

Je regardai Katarina et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle était à mon service depuis 7 ans et avait pourtant déjà assisté à ce genre de scène. Déjà petite je recevais des sortilèges dès que j'agissais mal selon ma mère. La première fois qu'elle avait vu ma mère m'infligeait des cicatrices, elle avait hurlé et voulu me protéger. Ma mère l'avait stupéfié et forcé à assister à ma torture. J'avais plongé mes yeux dans les yeux et mordu mes lèvres pour ne pas crier. J'avais vu son inquiétude. J'avais vu ses yeux hagards refusant de regarder la réalité, _ma_ réalité. J'avais tenu bon car malgré tout ses réactions faisaient naître une boule dans mon ventre. J'avais fini par m'évanouir et me réveiller dans mon lit pendant qu'elle me bordait. Elle aurait pu partir, m'abandonner à mon sort. Pourtant, elle était restée et continuait d'entendre les sortilèges pleuvoir sur moi. Elle aurait due être habituée. Mais à chaque fois elle était scandalisée. Selon elle, une mère ne devait pas infliger de mal à ses enfants. Naïve ou trop aimante. Elle est une bouffée d'air surtout depuis qu'elle évite de me témoignait en privée autant de respect et de formalité qu'un elfe de maison.

- Ça va Katarina je ne sens rien.

- Soit. Je suppose qu'il va vous falloir un pantalon.

- Non sors moi une jupe, je vais cacher la cicatrice.

Elle ne me posa pas de questions mais me regarda faire, curieuse. Severus, ce génie en potion, m'en avait concocté une qui masqué temporairement les blessures. L'effet était limité à une journée mais cela suffisait amplement. Après l'avoir étalé sur toutes mes jambes, je mis mes vêtements, me maquillais pendant qu'elle tressait mes cheveux noirs aux reflets roux. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendis rejoindre ma mère.

Elle était dans le salon à livre un livre. En entendant mon pas, elle le posa et me jaugea du regard. Elle jeta un regard à mes pieds nus et renifla. Elle détestait me voir débraillée comme elle disait alors que je préférais être pied nus. Un elfe courut m'amener mes escarpins que j'enfilais. Un dernier regard de ma mère m'apprit que j'étais présentable. Sans plus attendre, je pris un café et le bu le plus lentement possible pour donner le temps à Katarina de s'habiller pour m'accompagner. La pauvre devait toujours attendre l'approbation de ma mère pour s'habiller tout en respectant une certaine harmonie avec ma tenue pour éviter de me faire de l'ombre.

Après avoir entendu les énièmes recommandations de ma mère sur la nécessité de bien représenter les sangs purs-comprenez d'être à Serpentard-, nous sortîmes. Elle me fit transplaner et nous atterrîmes dans un village. Étonnée de ne pas tomber directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, je la regardai. Elle me sourit.

- Transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard n'est pas possible. Nous sommes à Pré-au-lard un village dans lequel vous vous rendrez surement prochainement avec vos camarades. Je suis désolée, il va nous falloir marcher à moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous porte ?

Je secouais la tête. Ma mère n'était pas là je n'avais pas à me soucier du protocole. Katarina avait l'air assez fatiguée pour que je lui épargne cette peine inutile et totalement stupide. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers le château. Arrivées au portail, un vieil homme repoussant se présenta sous le nom de Mr Rusard et nous conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore. A l'entrée, nous vîmes qu'une vieille femme que je reconnus comme étant Minerva McGonagall en compagnie de Severus, d'une femme qui portait des gants en peau de Dragon et d'un tout petit homme avec des lunettes.

Severus me salua d'un hochement de tête imperceptible tandis que les trois autres me sourirent. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'afficher clairement notre lien. Son regard me détailla et se fit plus insistant sur ma cuisse à croire qu'il pouvait voir la blessure à travers l'étoffe. J'esquissai une révérence à l'adresse des professeurs. Ensemble, nous allions entrer dans le bureau quand une voix nous cria :

- Attendez-moi ! ...

**Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! (oui oui j'invente des mots) Par contre, le prochain chapitre se fera un peu attendre vu que le bac c'est J-2 (OMG) Bonne chance à ceux qui le passent aussi ou qui passent le brevet et bonnes vacances aux autres :D En attendant vous pouvez essayer de deviner qui est le nouveau ou la nouvelle arrivant(e)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**BAC fini ! J'vous dis pas comment c'est un soulagement !**

**Donc nouveau chapitre et dernier avant d'aller à Poudlard. Au programme : la première rencontre, le choix d'une maison cette surprise qui induit des représailles… Un peu formel mais j'ai besoin de cette scène pour amorcer la suite **** Bonne lecture !**

Nous allions entrer dans le bureau quand une voix nous cria :

- Attendez-moi !

Je vis arriver un homme vers nous à bout de souffle. Il était habillé d'un costume miteux et portait une cape rapiécée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui m'interpella en premier. C'était ses yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux de miel. On pouvait y lire de la tendresse. Ils contrastaient avec son visage. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé que Severus pourtant il était marqué par la fatigue comme s'il avait trop vécu. Tout son être semblait être un contraste ses mains d'apparence calleuses contrastaient avec ses traits trop doux, sa grande stature avec sa maigreur. Il me donnait l'impression d'être un petit garçon fragile que j'avais envie de bercer dans mes bras alors que les cicatrices qui parsemaient son cou et la naissance de son torse montraient les épreuves qu'il avait subies.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de lever la tête vers nous et de s'excuser. Il était attendrissant. Severus eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais ce fut Katarina qui le coupa.

- Vous devriez présenter vos excuses à Mademoiselle. C'est elle qui sera en retard à son interview de la Gazette par votre faute.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux comme s'il ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Puis ses yeux ses posèrent sur moi et me jaugèrent. Son regard ne fit que m'effleurait. Il devait réaliser qui j'étais. Tiens depuis quand je devais rencontrer la Gazette ? Encore un coup de ma mère ca. Je me promis d'interroger Katarina.

- Oh je…je suis vraiment navrée… C'est que j'ai eu un léger contretemps…

- Léger, releva Katarina.

Son ton ne fit qu'accentuait la rougeur des joues de cet homme. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'un homme qui rougissait n'était pas beau mais chez lui ça lui allait plutôt bien. Ça lui donnait l'air plus jeune, plus gamin. Il semblait à court d'argument pour sa défense. Il faut avouer qu'il aurait du se lever plus tôt pour arriver à temps. Comme moi qui me suis levée aux aurores. Et c'est ce que ne manque pas de lui dire Severus d'un ton acerbe. Tiens on dirait que les deux ne se supportent pas. Suis-je la seule à trouver ca curieux ?

Oh tiens le grand vieillard sage est sorti de sa taverne. Devant nous se tenait le plus grand de tous les sorciers, celui qui a défié Lord Voldement et qui a même vaincu un sorcier noir G-je-sais-plus-comment-il-s'appelle, celui que tous rêve de rencontrer. Celui qui a même une carte dans les chocogrenouilles qui manquent d'ailleurs à la collection de Severus. Je me demande pourquoi il ne lui a jamais demandé. Quoique peut être qui ne les a pas. Moi je ne garde pas les brochures d'articles de presse sur moi. D'ailleurs, je ne les lis même pas vu qu'une lecture est censée apporter des nouvelles et que personne ne peut me révéler un scoop sur moi-même. Par contre, je sais que Katarina les garde. Bref le plus grand de tous les sorciers était actuellement en train de se gaver de ce qui semble être des cafards. Beurk. Les génies ont toujours des goûts bizarres. Enfin. Il nous fit entrer et me proposa même des cafards que je déclinais en réprimant une grimace de dégout.

Minerva m'amena un vieux chapeau tout miteux. A croire ce qu'ils disent j'aurais devant moi le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor en personne qui lui a octroyé des pouvoirs pour qu'il répartisse les élèves dans 4 maisons. Mouais il aurait pu aussi lui jeter un sort de conservation ca n'aurait pas été du luxe. Pendant ce magnifique monologue de la femme de glace alias Minerva, j'appris l'histoire de Poudlard ou plutôt je la révisais vu que j'avais lu et relu le bouquin qui en parlait. C'est pour cela que je préférais ne pas écouté.

Amnésiques ? Bon en résumé, il y avait quatre puissants sorciers qui ont decidés de créer une école pour transmettre les savoirs. Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle. Une querelle éclata entre Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, ce dernier voulant que seuls les sorciers de sang pur soit admit contrairement aux autres. Le choixpeau permet de déceler toutes les qualités et la personnalité de chacun. Traduction, ce n'est pas parce que votre père possède 4 manoirs, 2 cottages et est ami avec le ministre que vous irez dans la maison de votre choix. L'élève doit être affecté dans la maison dans laquelle il s'épanouira le plus. Au final, les élèves qui sont repartis à Serpentard sont les plus rusés et ambitieux, les intelligents sont à Serdaigle, les courageux à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle est la poubelle ou comme on dit les loyaux. Mais Serpentard est un serpent donc à piquer les autres derrière leur dos en construisant la Chambre des Secrets. Cette chambre contenait le Basilic qui devait éradiquer tous les sang-de-bourbe. Je parle au passé car l'an dernier Saint Potter l'a tué on ne sait comment. Apparemment, il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Je ne vous parle pas du tollé qui a secoué les sangs purs ! Depuis quand un sang mêlé est-il le descendant du plus pur sang pur ?

Je devais donc mettre ce chapeau sur ma tête et attendre qu'il m'affecte. Je retins une grimace. S'il le fallait… Je vis l'homme aux yeux de miel m'adressait un sourire. Tiens ce sourire le rajeunissait. Sans savoir pourquoi une bouffée de courage m'envahit et je mis le chapeau miteux…

_Un peu de respect jeune fille ! _Je réprimai un sursaut. Génial ce truc parle. _Truc… __Sachez que je suis le Choix… _peau oui je sais. Je vous serez gré d'abréger j'ai d'autres dragons à dresser. _Impatiente… Oh la fille d'un loup et pas des moindres… et une Devis ! Hum Serpentard correspondrait bien à ta famille. _Je me demande si l'inconnu aux yeux de miel était à Serpentard. _Intéressant… De la ruse et du courage… pour ses yeux… _Hé espèce de Choixpeau voyeuriste je ne vous permets pas ! _Ah oh très bien ! Moi qui pouvais t'aider à le conquérir… _Ca va le faire tomber à mes pieds si je vous ai sur la tête c'est ca ? _Rabat joie puisque c'est comme ca…. GRYFFONDOR !_

Minerva m'enleva le chapeau. Apparemment il avait crié mon affectation. Je levais les yeux et rencontrait le sourire de tous et la grimace de Severus. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? J'avais pourtant bien tout fait… Posé ce stupide chapeau sur ma tête, j'avais même été affecté à…

- Oh merde.

Dumbledore avait cessé d'agiter ses lèvres. J'avais du l'interrompre. Katarina me fusilla du regard face à mon langage. Mais je m'en fichai ce satané Choixpeau m'avait piégé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Miss Devis ?

- Ma maison.

- Oh oui, votre directrice de maison est…

- Non pas ca, le coupai-je. Ce n'est pas la bonne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Voyons miss Devis nous vous avons expliqué les règles de l'affectation. Je pensais que vous aviez compris…

- Non c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Ce choixpeau m'a piégé. Il allait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais il a brusquement changé d'avis.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il changé d'avis ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis rougir. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre. Et puis que lui aurais-je dis ? Que c'était pour séduire l'homme aux yeux d'or ? Je serais passé pour une groupie qui déshonore son rang. Il continuait de me regarder avec un demi-sourire attendant une réponse de ma part qui ne venait pas. A court d'argument, je me tournais vers les autres en quête de soutien. Severus s'avança mais Dumbledore le stoppa avant qu'il n'eut dit mot.

- Non Severus vous connaissez comme moi les règles. Le choixpeau l'a envoyé la où elle s'épanouira le plus.

- S'épanouira rien du tout ! s'emporta Katarina. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte vous venez de la condamner ! Vous allez vous gaver de sucreries comme un gamin pendant qu'elle subirait les _Endoloris _tout ca parce qu'elle…

- Il suffit, trancha Severus.

Katarina leva la main devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Severus la fixait méchamment. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. J'y lisais de la pitié ou ce qu'ils appelaient communément de la compassion. Ils attendaient une réponse de moi, un démenti ou une affirmation. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils n'étaient pas à ma place et ne le seraient jamais. Sans doute pensaient-ils que j'allais confirmer. Je n'étais pas stupide au point de plonger ma famille dans la déchéance. Je me levais en prenant un rictus dédaigneux.

- Gryffondor… Soit mais ne vous étonnez pas si certains de vos élèves renient tous leurs principes. Nos affaires étant closes nous allons prendre congé. Katarina, vous ferez vos valises une fois arrivée au Manoir je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous ni de vos inepties. Considérez comme une faveur le fait que je ne parle pas de cela à Mère. Professeurs, nous nous reverrons donc à la rentrée.

Après une derrière révérence, je sortis hautaine. Katarina me suivit sans bruit. Aucun ne nous suivit. Bien leur en prit. Je n'étais plus d'humeur. J'aurais passé mes nerfs sur eux. En arrivant au Manoir, Katarina tenta de me retenir mais je me dégageai.

- Envoie une lettre à la Gazette m'excusant de ne pas venir et pars.

Elle hocha la tête et sans un mot elle grimpa les escaliers. Je la suivis du regard avant de me diriger vers le salon où ma mère se trouvait encore. Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Gryffondor, murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et me fis signe de fermer la porte. Elle saisit sa baguette et je vis plus que je ne sentis le premier _Endoloris_. Au septième, je sombrais dans les bras salvateurs de l'inconscience.

**Vous avez aimé ? Detestez ? exprimez vous en review La suite demain ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai adoré écrire cette partie ! :D**

Premier septembre. Un elfe de maison vint me lever pour me rappeler ma rentrée à Poudlard. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon affectation. Trois jours à subir les _Endoloris._ J'étais fatiguée. Mon corps n'était pas beau à voir. J'étais parsemée de cicatrices. En signe de dédain face à mon affectation, ma mère ne m'accompagnait pas. C'était à mon avantage : j'allais rejoindre Severus et transplanerais directement à Poudlard. Cela lui permettrait de me soigner –il savait que j'en aurais besoin- et me permettrais d'échapper aux autres sangs pur. Même s'ils ne savaient pas encore que j'étais à Gryffondor, ils s'étonnaient de ne pas m'avoir vu aux deux derniers galas. Je voulais éviter autant que possible les confrontations.

Poussant un soupir, je m'habillais rapidement et partis chez Severus accompagné d'un elfe. Il me fit transplaner avec lui jusqu'à l'impasse du Tisseur. Une fois devant la porte, il s'éclipsa tandis que je frappais à la porte. Severus ouvrit la porte et se figea devant ma vue.

- Par Viviane…

Je lui adressais un triste sourire. J'avais évité de me regarder dans un miroir mais vu sa réaction je devais être pire que d'habitude. Sans rien ajouter, il me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé et me déshabilla. S'aurait pu paraitre excitant mais en réalité ca me fit grimacer de douleur comme si toutes mes blessures se réveillaient. Un tic nerveux le prit mais il entreprit de me soigner en passant sa baguette sur chaque blessure. Autant dire qu'il mit très longtemps.

- Mathy, tu ne devrais pas accepter cela. Tu aurais du lui mentir. Lui dire que tu étais à Serpentard. Ou le dire à Dumbledore.

- Non Sev', Dumbledore n'aurait rien pu faire et elle l'aurait su. Ne t'en fais pas, ca va aller. Elle va s'y habitué. Et maintenant, je suis loin d'elle, elle ne pourra pas me punir.

Il hocha la tête. Nous savions tous deux que c'était un cercle sans fin. Quand un sang pur ne satisfait pas les attentes paternelles, il se fait punir. Jamais récompensé, souvent punit. C'est un cycle. Et même si j'étais à Poudlard, elle avait les moyens de m'atteindre. Son influence ne se limitait pas qu'aux galas et au ministère. Elle pouvait très bien m'envoyer les sbires de Malefoy. Celui-ci se ferait un réel plaisir de passer à tabac sa rivale.

- Sev' pourquoi les enfants de sang purs ne sont pas unis ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Nous vivons tous la même chose pourquoi personne n'apporte son soutien aux autres ?

- Parce que c'est chacun pour soi.

Chacun pour soi… alors que chaque jours nous tombions à terre sous les coups de nos chères familles. Aberrant non ? Au lieu de faire front ensemble, nous étions divisés. Triste réalité qu'est la notre. Tout serait plus simple si nous nous entraidions. Mais cela parait impossible vu que nous serons un jour à la place de nos parents comme eux ont étés à notre place. Et que nous recommencerions à nouveau un cycle. Qui ne cesse de se perpétuer.

Je soupirai. Mon seul allié demeurait Severus. Katarina l'avait été mais j'avais été forcée de la renvoyer. Elle n'aurait pas du dire cela. Elle m'avait trahi. Et je ne supportais pas cela. C'est pour cela que j'avais préféré qu'elle parte plutôt que de passer mes foudres sur elle. Je trouverais bien un souffre douleur à Poudlard, sans doute un sang de bourbe. Je ricanais intérieurement en pensant que ca serait probablement un Gryffondor.

- Math' on y va.

Je me levais donc. Mais Severus attrapa mon bras et me serra contre lui. Je le sentis trembler. Il essayait de ne pas me montrer que je le touchais, que j'avais réussi à briser sa carapace érigée depuis si longtemps. Mais je savais qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il m'aimait comme la fille qu'il n'avait pu avoir. C'est lui qui m'a appris à me détacher du monde pour ne pas souffrir. De ce fait, il m'avait probablement enseigné l'une des meilleures règles de survie.

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de prendre nos affaires sachant qu'un elfe passerait. Nous atterrîmes de nouveau à Pré-au-lard et nous hâtâmes vers le château en silence. Nous avions passé le portail quand une voix nous arrêta. Habillée d'une robe de sorcière verte, c'était Minerva qui m'adressa un sourire.

- Severus, le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous parler.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers moi. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis m'indiqua le chemin de ses appartements. Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et suivit Minerva. Soupirant, je suivis scrupuleusement l'itinéraire indiqué par Severus et me retrouvé devant une lourde tapisserie. J'allais chuchoter le mot de passe quand une voix se fit entendre :

- Attendez, ne fermez pas, je n'ai pas le mot de passe.

Amusée, je reconnus la voix. Le retard semblait une de ses habitudes. Pourtant, je restais dos à lui. Je le sentis posé une main sur mon épaule. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à son contact et je me retournais doucement. Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans ses yeux en me reconnaissant. Je me contentais de fixer son bras. Il rougit face à l'audace de son geste et retira sa main.

- Je suis désolé... je…

- Hé bien, les excuses et les retards semblent être votre marque de fabrique.

- Je…euh… je vous ai pris pour un professeur.

- Je ne sais si je dois me sentir flattée ou insultée. A moins que ca ne soit une preuve d'une incompétence telle que je correspondrais mieux que vous au poste d'enseignant ?

Cette fois, il rougit de colère. Sans doute pensait-il que je serais plus douce quand il n'y avait pas de public. Mais je considérai qu'il y avait toujours un public qui guettait le moindre faux pas. Je me forçais ainsi à contrôler chacun de mes actes et mots.

- Je ne pense pas. Pour être professeur, il faut être ouvert d'esprit et vous avez témoigné, lors de votre affectation, d'une désolante étroitesse.

Désolante… personne n'avait jamais utilisé cet adjectif pour me qualifier ou qualifier mes actes. Comment osait-il ? Je n'étais pas furieuse il venait de me prouver qu'il avait de la repartie. Et dire que j'étais même allé jusqu'à le considérer comme un petit garçon ! J'ai bien faillis le sous estimer. J'éclatais de rire et mon rire redoubla en voyant son sursaut. Il semblait s'attendre à tout sauf cela. Mais je savais reconnaitre un bon adversaire lorsque j'en croisais un. Et il semblait assez étonnant.

- Finalement vous n'êtes pas si innocent que cela. J'aime votre répartie.

Il esquissa un sourire ne sachant trop où se mettre et je cru l'entendre murmurer « si vous saviez ». Je ne prêtais pas attention pensant avoir rêvé. Je me retournais pour donner le mot de passe quand il me saisit de nouveau le bras. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude. Non pas qu'elle soit désagréable…juste inhabituel et osée. Je me retournais une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Vos dortoirs sont dans la tour. Ce sont les quartiers des professeurs.

- Je sais.

- Que faites-vous ici alors ?

- Je vais dans la chambre de Severus.

Il rougit violement. Je me remémorais mes propos. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres en pensant au sous entendu. Il allait me poser une question quand des pas se firent entendre derrière. Severus venait vers nous apparemment furieux. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il ignora totalement l'autre et se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas entrer ?

- A cause de moi, intervient l'homme. J'avais oublié le mot de passe.

Severus émit un ricanement dédaigneux.

- Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu oublier de venir, Lupin. Ca aurait évité à Poudlard l'abomination que tu es.

Non vraiment ces deux là ne se supportaient pas. Severus se tourna vers la tapisserie et me fis entrer. Je la tins le temps qu'il entre ainsi que Lupin auquel j'adressai un clin d'œil avant que Severus ne me guide vers son appartement. Oubliant toute retenue, je m'effondrais sur le lit savourant son confort.

- Sev', je vais avoir un lit comme ca ?

- Non.

Relevant la tête, je vis qu'il se battait avec sa cape pour l'enlever. Doucement, je m'approchais de lui et lui retirai avant de la faire pivoter vers moi. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Lui. Il n'aurait pas du te parler, il ne devrait même pas être là !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un loup garou, cracha-t-il.

Tiens, voilà qui expliquerai la couleur de ses yeux. Je me rappelais d'un cours qui disait que c'était une couleur caractéristique des loups. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Severus ne pouvait pas le détester juste pour ca. Je le pris dans mes bras et le fis s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Soit. Mais ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Une lueur de fureur passa dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi lui parlais-tu ?

- Techniquement, c'est lui qui m'a parlé.

- Ne joues pas à ca avec moi Math'.

- Il n'avait pas le mot de passe, s'est étonné que je le connaisse, soupirai-je.

Il semblait un peu plus calme. Quoi il s'imaginait qu'il allait me proposer d'aller dans sa chambre ? Quoique l'idée est très tentante. Je souris en pensant qu'il devait nous écouter. Les sens des loups garou étaient plus développés. Et c'était à double tranchant. Je pris un livre que je jetais de toutes mes forces sur le mur qui nous séparé des autres appartements. Severus, au bord du meurtre, hurla :

- MATHILDA.

Je riais en silence. Je n'avais pas prévu son cri mais le loup garou pourrait l'interpréter tout autrement que de la colère. Je fis signe à Severus de se taire tout en désignant la chambre voisine. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de comprendre. Exasperé, il se jeta sur moi. En voulant esquiver, je tombais.

- Saleté de lit. Tu devrais en acheter un plus grand.

- C'est toi qui prends toute la place avec tes grosses fesses.

- Tu sais ce que te dis mon splendide postérieur ?

- Que tu as abusé de la crème chantilly ?

Je lui sautais dessus avec un oreiller. S'ensuivit une rude bataille de laquelle nous sortîmes essoufflés. Soudain, une alarme se fit entendre. Apparemment, Severus l'avait activé pour que je ne sois pas en retard au Grand Banquet. En toute vitesse, je me glissais dans ma robe de sorcière. Je grimaçais en nouant ma cravate rouge et or. Un coup d'œil à mon reflet m'apprit que mes cheveux n'avaient pas survécu à la bataille. Je jetais un regard noir à Severus qui s'approcha pour les arranger d'un coup de baguette. De belles boucles se dessinèrent. Il m'embrassa le front et me murmura :

- Tu es parfaite.

Je lui souris et enfilai mes escarpins. Une fois prêts, nous sortîmes. Nous ne croisâmes personne. Sans doute Lupin était-il choqué de ce qu'il avait entendu. Je ris en passant devant sa porte.

Severus me conduisit dans une petite salle adjacente à la Grande Salle où je devais attendre que Dumbledore m'annonce. Il s'en alla me laissant. J'entendais le brouhaha des élèves. Minerva me rejoignit pour me prévenir que je devais patienter jusqu'à la fin de la répartition des 1eres années. Acquiesçant, je demandai à un elfe de m'apporter un verre. Quitte à attendre autant s'occuper non ?

**Face à l'abondance de lecteurs clandestins qui ne laissent pas de reviews ou de MP pour donner leur avis, je ne publierai que quand vous vous déciderez de reviewer. C'est frustrant d'écrire et de ne pas avoir d'écho sur des points à améliorer ou non. Mettez au moins un « Lu » si vous n'avez pas d'avis à donner. N'oubliez pas que les reviews motivent et que ne pas en avoir ne donne donc pas envie d'écrire. A bon entendeur…**

**(Je présente d'avance mes excuses à ceux qui review et qui sont « punis » à cause des autres)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hé ben vous avez compris à quoi servent les review (un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont en postés) ! :D J'espère que vous continuerez de me donner vos avis et votre ressenti. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin. Bref j'vous ai fais suffisamment attendre : Bon lecture !**

- Et pour cette nouvelle année, je vous demande de faire un accueil chaleureux à votre nouvelle camarade, Mathilda Devis.

Oups, c'était moi ca. Et dire que j'avais demandé à Dobby l'elfe de m'apporter à manger. Ben quoi ? J'ai du attendre toute la répartition des mioches. Inspirant une dernière fois, je remis mon masque de froideur et pénétrais dans la Grande Salle.

J'avais déjà vu l'intégralité de Poudlard et le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. C'est pourquoi je ne prêtais pas attention au décor et traversais la salle pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Quatre tables étaient alignées avec chaque couleur de maison. Je sentais des murmures sur mon chemin. J'eus un sourire hautain. Approchant de la table des professeurs, je vis Lupin. Il avait les yeux fixés sur mon verre. A bien y regarder, c'était le cas de tout le monde. Sans doute aurai-je du le laisser. Je m'en fichais. Dumbledore me sourit et me présenta.

- Miss Devis nous vient de Durmstrang où elle faisait partie des majors de sa promotion. Elle effectuera sa dernière année ici. Je vous demanderai donc de bien l'accueillir dans l'esprit de Poudlard.

Il me fit un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un vague sourire. Du coin de l'œil, je vis une main se lever. C'était une élève avec des cheveux tout ébouriffé. Sans doute une énième miss-je-sais-tout vu son empressement.

- Oui miss Granger ?

Granger…Granger… Le nom ne me rappelait aucune famille connue. Elle ne devait pas être une sang pur. Je vérifiai la couleur de sa maison : Gryffondor. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de découvrir que c'est une sang-de-bourbe. D'ailleurs, près d'elle étaient assis les Weasley traitres à leur sang.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais je me demandai dans quelle maison serait notre nouvelle camarade ?

- Hé bien miss Devis a eu l'amabilité de venir, il y a quelques jours, et nous avons pu déterminer, avec le choixpeau, que sa nouvelle maison serait Gryffondor.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. La table des Serpentard me regarda avec dégout. Malefoy eut un sourire. Il devait se réjouir de ma déchéance. Les autres élèves connaissaient la réputation de ma famille. C'est pour cela qu'ils furent stupéfiés de mon affectation. Certains dévisageaient Dumbledore comme s'ils s'attendaient à le voir hurler « surprise ». Face à leur stupeur, j'éclatais de rire.

- Professeur, il semblerait que vous ayez omis de me mentionner les facultés limitées de vos élèves…

J'entendis Minerva hoquetait de surprise et le demi-géant retenir son souffle devant mon audace. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Tant mieux, la surprise est le meilleur moyen pour cerner nos ennemis. Dumbledore me fit un clin d'œil :

- Miss Devis vous pouvez rejoindre les rangs de votre maison.

Oh il me congédiait. Et sans classe ni détour. Soit. Soulevant mon verre comme un dernier toast à son égard, je descendis de l'estrade et me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors. Je m'assis le plus loin possible de la miss-je-sais-tout. Ca ne l'empêcha pas de me sourire. Je l'ignorais et détaillais le reste de la taille. Près d'elle, se trouvait un brun aux cheveux en bataille que je reconnus être Potter. Et sa droite, se trouvait un roux, marque de fabrique des Weasley. Cette fille devait être Granger. Je me souvins que Severus la décrivait comme une asociale donneuse de leçon.

- Bonjour, je suis Percy, le préfet en chef des Gryffondors. Si tu veux, je te ferais visiter. Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec les 1ères années.

Je tournais la tête pour voir qui me parlait. Un garçon roux était assis face à moi et me souriais. Il semblait prendre très à cœur son rôle. Un port de tête droit même si ses épaules étaient un peu avachis. Il tentait de se faire passer pour plus élever qu'il n'était. J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Non merci. Les aigles ne volent pas avec les pigeons, Weasley.

Il sursautait à l'énoncé de son nom. Comprenant le sens de mes propos, il se levait et partit s'asseoir près d'une jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle. Celle-ci me fusilla du regard quand il lui raconta. Je haussais les épaules. Je sentis un regard sur moi. Je tournais la tête et vis que Lupin me fixait. Je levais les yeux au ciel en le voyant rougir. Il ne ferait pas long feux s'il était si facilement déstabilisé. Je croisai le regard de Severus qui regarda Dumbledore. Je venais apparemment de rater quelque chose d'important. Tant pis, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui me résumerait le discours.

Oh il a finit. Instantanément, les plats apparaissaient sur la table. Tous les élèves, sans exception, se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des affamés. Je grimaçais devant ce manque de retenue. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se retenir ? L'année allait être longue si je côtoyais des énergumènes pareils. Peu importe, je n'étais pas venu pour eux. Et puis certains arriveraient peut-être à s'étouffer avec leur nourriture.

Après avoir fini de manger, nous allâmes dans nos salles communes respectives. Devant moi, se trouvait Potter, Weasley et Granger. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de résumer le discours de Dumbledore. Les deux autres semblaient n'avoir rien écouté. Des détraqueurs étaient installés tout autour de l'école pour éviter que Sirius Black n'approche. Un couvre feu serait sans doute installé. Détournant le regard, je vis les Serpentards qui descendaient vers les cachots. Ils n'eurent aucun regard pour moi, même si j'étais le sujet de leur discussion.

Nous étions arrivés à la tour, face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le trio était toujours devant moi. Soudain, Weasley se tourna brusquement vers moi et me dévisagea. Je lui adressais une moue sarcastique. Hors de question de lui montrer qu'il m'avait surprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Devis ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Weasley, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Mon dortoir est ici.

- Pourquoi est ce que t'es pas chez les serpents ? C'est là bas qu'est ta place, grogna-t-il.

- Oh Weasley chéri, dégage donc de mon chemin avant que je te morde, souris-je en cillant.

Il se figea. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Potter et Granger me sourirent timidement. Je les dépassais et allais dans mon dortoir. Je le partageai avec deux autres blondes. Les deux étaient des sangs purs. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon fan club ou du moins des sbires. La plus grande s'appelait Emily et l'autre Natacha. Elles étaient sœurs d'origine russe. Je les interrogeai sur Poudlard et les autres élèves. Apparemment, Malefoy régnait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Je riais intérieurement Licius avait régné aussi avec leurs pères. L'histoire semblait se répéter.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Mathilda ? me demanda Natacha.

- Détrôner Drago Malefoy, répondis-je avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les Devis ont toujours la meilleure place.

- A Gryffondor, c'est plutôt Potter qui est adulé, me fit remarquer Emily.

- Je sais, mais il n'entre pas dans l'équation. Du moins, tant qu'il reste éloigné de moi…

Les sœurs Deurk se regardèrent et sourirent. Elles semblaient m'avoir adopté. Pourtant, je savais que ce n'était que de façade. J'avais toujours su me lier mais ces liens n'étaient pas durables ou du moins pas profond. Je savais déjà que je ne pourrais pas me confier à elles. Cela m'importait peu je n'avais pas besoin de confident mais de personnes qui épousent ma cause. Et elles avaient soif de reconnaissance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je leur offrais avec un grand sourire.

Manipulatrice me direz-vous ? Je préfère l'être plutôt qu'en être la victime. Regardez saint Potter, dès son arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore l'a manipulé. Et il continuera de le faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que Potter sert ni plus ni moins que les intérêts du vieillard. Je lui souhaite de s'en rendre compte même si ca semble mal parti.

En me voyant plongé dans mes pensées, les filles ne posèrent pas de questions. Elles se contentèrent de vider leur malle. Elles semblaient très liées. Cela pouvait être à double tranchant pour moi : je pourrais mieux les manipuler mais elles pourraient se liguer contre moi. Je devais me méfier.

- Pouvez-vous vider ma malle ?

Elles me regardèrent soupçonneuses. Sans doute pensaient-elles que je préparer un mauvais coup. En réalité, je les testais.

- Tu vas où ?

- Si je ne vous le dis pas, c'est que je ne veux pas que vous le sachiez, éludais-je.

Et je les plantais là. Je voulais les laisser réfléchir à mes paroles. Qu'elles comprennent qu'elles ne m'imposeraient rien. Un peu brutal mais c'est ce genre de méthode qui marche rapidement.

Je descendis dans la salle commune et vis qu'elle était presque vide. Seule une silhouette était affalée sur un fauteuil. En passant devant, je reconnus Granger qui me fixa. Je lui souris vaguement en continuant à avancer. Elle m'appela et je pivotais sur moi-même.

- Tu n'arrives pas non plus à dormir ?

Hum tentative misérable pour lier le dialogue. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait toujours m'être utile. A moins que j'en fasse mon souffre-douleur. Possibilité alléchante. De toute manière, personne d'autre n'était là. Je pouvais être aimable ou du moins le paraître.

- En vérité, je n'ai même pas essayé. Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais rendez-vous.

- C'est un rendez-vous galant ? Le couvre feu est passé, tu ne devrais pas y aller.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Si tu considère Dumbledore comme un rendez-vous galant, alors oui.

- Hé bien, il a un certain charme. Tu as un joli rire, rougit-elle.

Quelle était cette manie de toujours rougir ? Serait-ce le leitmotiv de cette école ? Oh mais attendez elle m'avait complimenté. Bon ce n'était pas la première fois, mais venant d'elle, ca semblait…vrai. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Ne veille pas trop tard, lui glissai-je avant de sortir.

Si ma mère m'avait entendu elle m'aurait fracassé le crâne contre le mur. Etre prévoyante envers une sang-de-bourbe. J'appelle ca le calme avant la tempête : attendrir l'ennemi et le faire baisser toutes ses défenses, pour mieux l'atteindre.

Je continuai de déambuler dans les couloirs sans bruit. Je n'avais pas de rendez-vous mais envie de découvrir le château de nuit. Les tableaux étaient presque tous endormis. Je ne pris pas la peine d'éclairer. J'avais toujours eu une vision plus développée que les autres. La preuve selon ma mère de l'extrême pureté de mon sang. J'y avais presque cru. Sauf que c'était peut être du à mon géniteur. Je me figeai soudain. Si mon père était un loup garou, j'avais peut-être hérité d'autres facultés.

J'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi. Je sursautai en sentant une main entourait mon bras et quelqu'un chuchotais :

- Attendez.

**Ooooh le suspens de fou ! (faites genre vous ne savez pas c'est qui vous serez mignons)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flaye's :** Moi aussi j'ai rigolé en écrivant ce passage !

**Patty :** Tout le monde l'aime cette scène ! :D

**MissCassy **: Hum esprit de revanche t'aurais pas un lien d'parenté avec Drago ? Bon faut avouer j'l'ai un peu (beaucoup pas trop) mérité… Mais j'me suis fais pardonnée avec ce nouveau chapitre non ?

**Julia :** Ben en fait je voulais un peu les opposer et comme je considère Remus comme un type timide (vu le temps qu'il a mit à se mettre avec Tonks) j'ai un peu amplifié ce trait de caractère. Chose étonnante : j'apprécie énormément Sev' (c'est mon pote t'as vu).

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien ca fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Prochain chapitre jeudi (& oui demain c'est les soldes) mais ca ne vous empêche pas de reviewer (sinon je vous punis plus lgt Mouhahaha)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Conseil de survie essentiel : Ne jamais JAMAIS faire les soldes à Marseille le premier jour. C'est limite la guerre de 78 ! **

**Enfin…je suis quand même toujours en vie (en même temps ca peut pas être mon fantôme qui écrit) avec la paire d'escarpins que je voulais (héhéhé) **

**Trève de blabla : voici la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Oh & comme beaucoup ont adoré la scène dans le chapitre 6 avec Severus et Mathilda dans la chambre, j'essayerai de remettre des petits délires comme ca :p**

**Bonne lecture les loulous ! **

**EDIT : je suis en train d'hésiter à mettre un couple juste Hermione/Mathilda ou Remus/Mathilda. Je suis tentée aussi de faire un threesome (même temporaire) Vous preferez quoi ?**

J'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi. Je sursautai en sentant une main entourait mon bras et quelqu'un chuchotais :

- Attendez.

3 fois en l'espace de trois jours dont deux fois aujourd'hui. Qu'on me saisissait le bras. Qu'on me demandait d'attendre. Le tout par la même personne. Lupin. Je me retournais lentement vers lui avec un sourire espiègle. Il lâcha mon bras surpris de me reconnaitre.

- Deux fois dans la même journée que vous me demandez d'attendre. A force, je risque de ne plus le faire.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je pourrais vous retenir la question mais comme je suis polie et que j'ai des principes, je me contenterais de continuer mon chemin, répondis-je en faisant mine de partir.

- Vous n'êtes pas censée être ici, me retint-il. Le couvre feu est dépassé.

- Oh. Alors que faites-vous ici ?

- Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas la gravité de la situation, se rembrunit-il.

- Vous voulez parler de Sirius ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en m'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Je souris et m'approchais de lui.

- Je parie que je peux lire dans vos pensées. En ce moment vous êtes en train de vous demandez comment je me permets de l'appeler par son prénom. Peut être que je suis son alliée. Peut être que je vais l'aider à tuer Potter. Peut être que nous sommes si proches que…

- Arrête, grogna-t-il.

- Jaloux ? Vous savez vous pouvez devenir plus proche que lui, chuchotai-je en lui prenant la main.

Il se raidit mais ne bougea. Je le regardai en souriant. Même dans l'obscurité, je le sentis rougir. Ca commençait à être une habitude attendrissante. On ne su jamais ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux dans ce couloir sombre car une voix les fit sursauter.

- Mathilda.

Tournant la tête, je reconnus Severus. Il avait allumé sa baguette ce qui me permit de distinguer plus clairement ses traits furieux. Deux fois qu'il nous interrompait. J'espérais que ca ne deviendra pas une habitude ! Je caressais la main de Lupin en signe d'au revoir et suivis Severus. Mais au lieu de me suivre, il resta à fixer Lupin. Je du le prendre par la taille pour le forcer à me suivre.

En silence, il me raccompagna à la tour Gryffondor. Au moment où j'allais y rentrer, il me retint :

- Promets-moi de n'avoir que le minimum de rapport avec lui.

- Non.

Et je rentrais dans la tour. Je grimpai rapidement dans mon dortoir. Ma valise était défaite. J'enlevais rapidement mes vêtements et me glissai dans mon lit. Le sommeil était tenu à distance par mes pensées.

Severus ne me disait ca que pour mon bien je le savais au plus profond de moi. Mais je ne supportais pas que quiconque tente d'interférer dans mes choix. Même si ceux-ci me font faire des erreurs, ils me feront grandir. Il ne pensait qu'à m'épargner. Il savait pourtant que c'était vain. Je décidais et j'agissais.

Si je voulais Lupin, je l'aurais. Et tant pis si Severus ne l'acceptait pas pour le moment. En vérité, je ne voulais pas Lupin. Il m'intriguait. Je voulais savoir comment il était devenu un loup-garou. Comment il avait réussi à vivre avec. Je savais qu'il ne me le dirait que si nous étions proches. J'allais donc devoir créer cette proximité. Une idée me vint. Avisant un parchemin sur ma table de chevet et une plume, je rédigeai rapidement quelques mots :

_Nous avons été amèrement interrompu toute à l'heure. Si vous n'êtes pas couché, rejoignez-moi au bas de la tour Gryffondor._

Touchant le parchemin de ma baguette, je murmurais son destinataire. A peine ais-je mis ma nuisette que le parchemin revint. Fronçant les sourcils, je le touchant de nouveau de ma baguette pour le renvoyer en croyant à une erreur. Mais il demeurait ici. Je le dépliai et y lus la réponse de Lupin :

_Si le professeur Rogue ne vous avez pas interrompu, je l'aurai fais. Si une notion du programme vous est inconnue car non étudiée précédemment, utilisez ce moyen pour me le dire et je vous l'expliquerai. A défaut, ne l'utilisez pas. Dormez miss Devis. _

Je ris silencieusement. Il me repoussait mais me tendait quand même une perche.

_De nous deux, c'est vous qui devriez dormir la pleine lune est dans une semaine._

Posant ma plume, je me retournais dans mon lit et sombrais dans un sommeil peuplé de loups et d'yeux noirs.

- Mathilda ? réveille-toi.

J'ouvris un œil. Une blonde était penchée sur moi. Son portrait craché était occupé à mettre sa jupe. Tiens, elle a de la cellulite elle. Qui avait jeté un reducto à mon lit ? Mes pensées s'ordonnèrent. J'étais à Poudlard ce qui expliquait la petitesse de mon lit. Je soupirai en me rappelant celui de Severus. Peut être que je pourrai m'y glisser sans qu'on me remarque. Mouais Severus me jetterait dehors vu son attachement aux règles. Et avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour me faire payer la soirée dernière. Me voyant réveillée, Emily s'éloigna pour mettre son propre uniforme. Je me dirigeai dans la salle et pris une bonne douche froide pour me réveiller. En revenant, les filles étaient prêtes. Je regardais leurs uniformes et ne pu m'empêcher de grimacer.

- Les filles si vous voulez qu'on s'entende bien arrangez moi ces horreurs.

- De quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent-elles.

- Vous avez l'air de nones. Raccourcissez moi ces jupes et mettez des escarpins.

Elles se regardèrent. Elles semblaient dubitatives. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elles étaient tellement stupides qu'elles s'habillaient en petite intello pour donner le change. Pathétique. Les laissant réfléchir à ma proposition, je me mis devant mon uniforme. Je mis mes collants et ma jupe que je raccourcis. Avisant le chemisier, je lui coupais les manches d'un coup de baguette. Je le mis et ne boutonnais pas le haut ni ne la rentrais dans ma jupe. Saisissant ma paire d'escarpins, je les colorais en rouge et y dessinait un petit lion. Satisfaite, je les mis et me tournais vers les filles. Elles avaient fait ce que j'avais dit et le résultat était mieux. Leur adressant un sourire, je sortis.

Nous traversâmes la salle commune sous les regards. Je relevais le menton, dédaigneuse et continuai. Mais une tornade rousse nous intercepta. Devant moi, se tenait Weasley-préfet-en-chef. Il tentait de prendre une mine sévère et bombait le torse mais la rougeur de ses joues contrastaient.

- Remontez-vous changer. Vous faites honte à votre maison.

- Et toi Weasley, tu fais honte à ton sang, cracha Natasha.

- La ferme toi. Vous ne sortirez pas comme ca.

- Oh si Weasley chéri, soufflai-je en me penchant vers lui. Et si tu n'y crois pas regarde bien.

Nous atteignîmes la Grande Salle où nous fûmes de nouveau l'objet de tous les regards. Des sifflements se firent entendre mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'avais les yeux fixés sur la table des professeurs. Lupin n'était pas encore là. Severus était le seul à rester impassible, trop habitué à mes excentricités. Nous nous assîmes et mangeâmes. Je remarquai avec une pointe de soulagement que les filles ne se jetaient pas sur la nourriture. Au moins un point positif pour elles.

Nous allâmes ensuite en cours. Nous avions histoire de la magie. En elle-même, la matière était intéressante. C'était Binns qui était endormant. Je vis que tous les autres étaient avachis sur leur bureau. Prenant une plume, je l'ensorcelais pour qu'elle écrive tout ce que Binns disait. Les filles ensorcelèrent leurs bureaux qui vinrent discrètement se coller de part et d'autre du mien sous le regard furieux de Weasley. Il était le seul à prendre des notes. Vraiment désespérant. Je lui soufflais un baiser et il rougit en se retournant.

- Tu comptes te faire le Weasley ? me demanda Natasha.

- Très peu pour moi merci, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu filtres avec ?

- Ca a le don de l'exaspérer. Et j'aime ca.

- Au fait, tu comptes faire comment pour Malefoy ? me demanda Emily.

- Il s'appelle Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Ne l'appelle pas par son nom de famille. On doit paraître proche de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour découvrir tous ses secrets et pouvoir le piéger.

Elles eurent un temps de réflexion. Seraient-elles réellement blondes ? Enfin autrement que capillairement ?

- Ingénieux, dit Emily.

- C'est pourquoi je voudrai savoir jusqu'où vous êtes prêtes à vous investir ?

- Dans la limite du raisonnable, répondirent-elles.

- Explicite.

- Tant que tu ne nous demandes pas de prendre un sortilège pour toi ca ira. D'ailleurs, on peut même coucher avec si ca t'arrange.

En définitive, elles étaient de bonnes alliées. Imaginé Drago Malefoy devant expliquer à Lucius les photos de débauche qui circulaient était…jouissif. Je préférai garder cette idée en dernier recours. Je voulais d'abord utiliser des moyens plus subtils.

- Intéressant. Quand est-ce qu'on voit les Serpentards ?

- Juste après. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _(note : j'abrégerai en DCFM)_

Je souris. Je pouvais faire d'une pierre deux coups. Vérifier la disponibilité de mon cher loup et humilier Drago. Bien sûr, il me faudrait pour cela une petite poudre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas utiliser un_ impero_. Prenant ma baguette, je murmurai _Accio pierre d'imperium_. Je savais que Severus en avait mais je préférai la mienne. Je voulais aussi éviter qu'il se rende compte de sa disparition. Une pierre bleue atterrit dans ma main. Les filles me regardaient attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emily.

- Tu as une lime ?

Natasha fouilla dans son sac et m'en tendit une. Je la glissai accompagnée de la pierre dans ma poche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta Emily.

- Un moyen d'humilier Drago, souris-je.

Le reste du cours passa rapidement. Les filles étaient en train de discuter des moyens pour détrôner Drago. Je les écouté d'une oreille. J'aurais bien le temps d'y songer.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MissCassy :** Hahaha Alpes Maritimes jamais comme les autres ! Pour les sœurs Deurk c'est fait exprès ) pcq je les aime pas ! & Mathilda va commencer à montrer son coté sombre (faut pas oublier qu'elle vient d'une famille imbue d'idéaux !)OMG serais-tu la fille cachée de Drago ? :o

**Kary :** (ton nom me fait penser à la plus petite des filles de Charles Ingals) Contente que ce passage t'ait plus d'ailleurs tu n'es pas la seule ( : Remus un peu déboussolé et ca risque encore de durer Réponse de Remus rougissant : miss Kary il se passe ce qui se veut entre le professeur Snape et miss Devis cela ne me concerne pas

**Fionacara :** Merci j'avais même pas vu :o Réponse de Mathilda : Amouraché de Remus Lupin ? Moi ? Tu ne serais pas à Gryffondor pour clamer de telles inepties ? *haussement de sourcils dédaigneux*

**Je continue de vous remercier pour votre soutien ! Même les petits lecteurs clandestins pcq si vous lisez c'est que vous aimez non ? Sinon vous êtes SM ! **

**Un merci aussi à ceux qui mettent ma fic' en favori ou se mettent en follower :) Vous êtes mignons**

**Ce matin j'ai appris que je n'avais pas mon concours Sciences Po *larmes* je vous dis pas comment je suis dégoutée…surtout qu'un gars de ma classe qui l'a pas bossé l'a eu ! *envie de meurtre* Bref je vais finir ma vie en prépa pour sans doute le retenter l'an prochain. (Cool ma vie) Le souci de la prépa c'est que j'ai des devoirs de vacances –-' Traduction : je ne sais pas si je pourrai continuer de publier tous les jours mais ca sera au moins tous les deux jours **

**J'essaie de vous mettre une suite demain **** en attendant, n'oubliez pas que les review sont tjs appréciées !  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Words: ****12,703 OMG j'ai écris déjà tout ca ? Je m'en rend même pas compte ! au fait vous trouvez comment Mathilda ? Est-ce que je dois accentuer son coté snob ? Ou au contraire la rendre un peu plus humaine ?**

**Je le confesse j'ai failli vous oublier : & oui j'ai passé la journée à bronzer et le retour à l'interieur a un peu beaucoup été difficile.. mais voilà la suite !**

**Bonne lecture les loulous ! (cette scène se colle un peu plus au tome 3 par souci de réalisme)**

L'heure tant attendu était arrivé. Nous nous rendîmes au cours de DCFM. Les Serpentards étaient déjà là. Marcus Flint me jaugea de son regard tout en m'adressant un signe de tête. Il ne pouvait se permettre de me traiter autrement. Quant bien même il n'approuvait pas ma maison, je lui étais supérieure. Et à tous les autres Serpentards aussi. Ils ne dirent mot alors que je savais qu'ils avaient déjà craché plusieurs fois sur mon nom. Aucun ne pouvait me tenir tête. Du moins pas s'il comptait la conserver. Seul Drago pouvait éventuellement m'attaquer mais il était trop peureux pour cela. Et puis c'était moi qui allais mordre la première.

Discrètement, je frottais la pierre avec la lime et recueillis la poudre. je m'approchais de Marcus et lui tendis ma main. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation et me regarda. Je lui souris. Il prit ma main et la baisa en s'inclinant.

- Miss Devis, si vous comptez saluer tout le monde comme ca, il vous faudra plus de temps.

Je levais les yeux et croisais un regard d'or. Lupin. Monsieur était d'humeur taquine. Ca me convenait. Je venais de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ensorcelé Marcus et lui rappelais clairement son rang. J'en étais ravie. C'est pourquoi je ne m'offusquai pas de la remarque de Lupin.

- Fut un temps où les hommes se comportaient en gentleman, professeur. Désormais, ce ne sont plus que des prédateurs.

Il se raidit imperceptiblement avant de se décaler pour nous laisser entrer. Je lui adressai un dernier sourire et entrais. Je m'assis au premier rang, face à lui. J'allais adorer cette année s'il continuait de réagir comme cela. Tiens, il n'avait pas rougit cette fois.

- Ne sortez pas vos affaires, nous allons faire de la pratique. Je vous propose donc de faire des révisions. Qui peut me dire ce que sont des épouvantards ? Miss Deurk je vous prie ?

- Un épouvantard est une créature qui peut changer d'aspect à volonté et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible. Pour neutraliser un épouvantard, il faut lancer le sortilège _Riddikulus_ en se concentrant sur une pensée amusante. En présence de plusieurs personnes, l'épouvantard ne sait pas quelle forme prendre et il devient plus facile à combattre, répondis Emily.

- Tout à fait. Dix points de plus à Gryffondor. Bien, je solliciterai cotre aide pour en attraper un. Il me servira pour le cours des troisièmes années. De plus, je récompenserai la maison de celui qui l'aura trouvé de 50 points.

Tous se précipitèrent dehors. Je restai à ma place trop peu encline à partir à la recherche d'une chimère. En fait, je réfléchissais à la nuit dernière. Si ma bonne vision nocturne était du à mon géniteur, de quelles autres facultés avais-je hérité ? Un soupir me tira de mes pensées.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Vous considérez les épouvantards comme des sous espèces et vous ne voulez prendre la peine de le chercher ?

- Non.

Il attendit que j'ajoute quelque chose. Il fut étonné de ne pas recevoir de pique. Il contourna son bureau et s'assit dessus, face à moi.

- Si quelque chose vous tracasse, miss Devis, vous pouvez m'en parler.

- Vous m'avez pourtant repoussé la nuit dernière. Avec le parchemin.

Il rougit légèrement. Il voulu ajouter quelque chose mais je me levais. Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et lui demandais :

- Si je vous trouve cet épouvantard, pourrais-je aller voir quelqu'un ?

- Miss, je ne peux autoriser à ce que vous voyez un élève durant mon heure de cours.

- Mais si c'est un professeur ?

Il me fixa longuement. Il tentait de déchiffrer mon expression. Je demeurai impassible.

- Soit. Mais trouvez d'abord l'épouvantard.

J'allais sortir mais il me retint.

- Prévenez-moi par parchemin lorsque vous l'aurez trouvé avant d'aller voir le professeur Snape.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais cru déceler une pointe de rancune dans ses mots. Il avait déjà le nez plongé dans des parchemins. Haussant la tête, je regardais autour de moi. Personne en apparence. Pourtant, quelqu'un pouvait arriver. Pour plus de précaution, je me rendis dans mon dortoir. Je lançais un _collaporta _et un _silencio_ à la porte pour être plus tranquille. Je m'assis sur mon lit face à une plume et je récitais une incantation. La plume se mit à léviter et alla en direction de la porte. Elle allait m'indiquer le lieu où se trouvait l'épouvantard. La suivant, j'arrivai près de la Grande Salle. La plume suspendue au dessus d'une armure était devenue rouge, signe qu'elle avait atteint son but. Comme sentant ma présence, l'armure bougea.

J'annulais le sort et sortis un parchemin. Je rédigeai un rapide message à Lupin et lui envoyait. Faisant demi-tour, je me rendis aux cachots. Une fois arrivée, j'entendis la voix de Severus. Réprimant un juron, je reculai. Il était en train de faire cours et n'apprécierai pas une interruption. Je songeai un instant à utiliser Marcus mais repoussais l'idée. Il me servirait plus tard. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Severus ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je n'aurai peut être pas du lui répondre ainsi. Mais c'est lui qui avait voulu m'imposer de m'éloigner de Lupin. Comme s'il pouvait me blesser ! Soupirant, je remontais.

L'envie me taraudait de remonter parler à Lupin. Après tout, il était le plus apte à me répondre. Je me retins. Ca pouvait lui donner une emprise sur moi et je m'y refusai. Tant pis. Je trouverai bien un autre moment. Où peut-être trouverais-je quelque chose à la bibliothèque ? Je m'y rendis donc. Le regard glacial d'une vieille chouette m'accueillie. Esquissant mon plus beau sourire, je lui demandais son nom. Mme Pince me répondit elle.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir des livres traitant des loups garous ?

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Pour un devoir.

- Ces livres de la Reserve ne sont accessibles qu'avec l'accord d'un professeur. Revenez me voir avec l'un deux.

Je la saluai et sortis. Vieille chouette. Severus me donnera cette autorisation. Mais je devais attendre pour cela. Avec elle aux aguets, je pourrai difficilement entrer à son insu dans la réserve. Je n'avais aucune patience. Surtout, je détestai qu'on me refuse quoi que ce soit.

Je relevais la tête en entendant des pas. Une robe verte m'annonça que c'était Minerva. Reprenant mon masque d'amabilité, je me dirigeai vers elle. Elle fut surprise de me voir face à elle.

- Miss Devis, vous devriez être en cours ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Le professeur Lupin m'en a dispensé car j'ai réalisé l'exercice. Et comme j'avais du temps libre, je voulais aller à la bibliothèque.

Elle hocha la tête tout en restant soupçonneuse. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand je la retins. Elle me regarda attendant une explication. Je connaissais sa réputation. Je savais qu'elle était juste et impartiale. Elle ne me permettrait pas l'accès à la Reserve. Mais contrairement à d'autres, elle savait mettre ses différents de coté et offrir son aide à tous. C'est sans doute cela qui me poussa à lui dire :

- Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler ?

Elle hocha la tête et me fis signe de la suivre. Elle me fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide et verrouilla derrière nous. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et réfléchis. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui demander pour ma vision nocturne. Je devais m'excuser et sortir d'ici. Je ne pouvais me confier qu'à Severus.

- Oubliez professeur. Ce n'est rien, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mathilda, me retint-elle. Vous avez besoin de parler. Soyez certaine que ce que vous direz restera dans cette pièce. Je n'en parlerai à personne.

- Même pas à Dumbledore ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

Je la crus. Je savais qu'elle avait un sens de l'honneur et une loyauté sans faille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subit, elle n'avait jamais lâché prise, jamais refuser son aide à quiconque. Je pouvais lui faire confiance presqu'autant qu'à Severus.

- Je suis la fille de Fenrir Greyback. Ne m'interrompez pas, je vous prie, ajoutai-je en la voyant écarquillé les yeux. Ma mère s'est fait violer ce qui a détruit ses fiançailles de l'époque. Je n'ai jamais vu mon père ni ne lui ai parlé. A vrai dire, j'ignorai tout de son identité jusqu'à ce que Severus me le révèle. Hier, j'ai fais le lien entre ma vision nocturne très développée et Fenrir Greyback. il se pourrait donc…

- Que vous ayez hérité d'autres capacités, finit Minerva. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé au professeur Lupin ? Vu la matière qu'il enseigne, il est plus apte à vous renseigner.

- Disons que je ne préfère pas.

- Soit. Je peux tenter de me renseigner mais ce sera difficile.

- Je comprends. De toute manière, ca ne doit être que quelques détails, vu que je ne peux devenir un loup garou. On ne peut le devenir que par morsure.

- En effet. Miss, puis-je vous interroger sur votre relation avec le professeur Snape ? Vous vous êtes permis de l'appeler par son prénom.

- C'est comme un père. Il s'occupe de moi.

- Sans doute mieux que votre mère et ses _endoloris_.

Je me raidis. Elle vit mon geste et sembla se rappeler ses paroles.

- Ma mère se voue corps et âme à mon éducation. Je suis l'héritière des Devis et je me dois d'être à la hauteur de mon rang.

- Mathilda, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant avec moi, soupira-t-elle.

- Vous m'insultez en me croyant capable d'une telle chose. Si mon comportement vous parez déplacé, c'est que nos opinions ne sont pas en accord. Il convient donc d'écourter cette discussion.

- Comme vous voudrez. Sachez toutefois que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Il n'appartient qu'à vous de vous libérez de votre prison dorée.

Sans dire un mot, je sortis. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir agi comme cela. Je n'aurai pas du la repousser comme une mal propre alors qu'elle semblait réellement inquiète. Mais elle m'avait poussé à le faire. Je ne pouvais permettre à personne de critiquer les choix de ma famille quand bien même ils étaient mauvais. Ca avait toujours été comme ca. Le public ne devait voir qu'un front uni autour de même valeur. La moindre dissension profitait aux autres qui essaieraient de nous détruire. Une famille se doit d'être unie. Ses membres ne peuvent pas se vouloir autre chose que du bien.

Descendant les escaliers, je vis Severus au loin parler avec Lupin ou plutôt lui criait dessus. Je me dirigeai vers eux mais Drago m'intercepta en me saisissant le bras. Il affichait un sourire carnassier en serrant mon bras avec force. Je le jaugeai avec froideur sans rien laissé paraître. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Avant qu'aucun de nous n'est prononcé un mot, les deux professeurs étaient sur nous.

- Un problème ? demanda Lupin.

Aucun mis à part que Drago semble avoir oublié l'éducation qui sied à son rang, répondis-je en fixant le bras sur le mien.

- Drago…commença Severus.

Le blond me lâcha et embrassa ma paume avant de disparaître. Je me trouvais seule avec les deux professeurs qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. En fait, c'était Severus qui fusillait Lupin du regard. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur mon bras sur lequel fleurissait déjà un bleu.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Sous entendrez-tu Lupin que je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même ? siffla Severus.

- Remus, murmura le loup. Je m'appelle Remus.

- Je m'en fiche. Mathilda, monte dans ta salle commune, j'ai à parler à Drago.

Et il tourna les talons me laissant seule avec Lupin. Il voulait que j'aie le moins de rapport avec lui mais il me jetait dans ses bras. Le couloir était toujours vide. Les autres élèves devaient manger. Lupin continuait de fixer mon bras comme hypnotisé. Je me sentis presque mal à l'aise. Il finit par s'ébrouer comme sortant d'une léthargie.

- Me permettez-vous de vous accompagner miss Devis ?

- Je ne vais pas à l'infirmerie.

- Alors accompagnez moi jusque mes appartements.

Nous marchâmes d'abord en silence vers les appartements des professeurs. J'étais si près de lui que j'entendais son souffle régulier. Discrètement, je le détaillai. Il était grand, très grand. Il me dépassa d'une bonne tête. Il portait un de ses costumes marron avec une chemise blanche. Une cicatrice qui semblait récente dépassait de son col.

- Est-ce que ca fait mal ?

Il me dévisagea sans comprendre.

- D'être un loup garou.

- Comment… ? Severus bien sur, soupira-t-il.

Je hochai la tête.

- La transformation fait mal. On a l'impression que nos os se liquéfient de l'intérieur. C'est d'abord les membres supérieurs qui amorcent la mutation. Le loup prend alors le pas sur l'homme, pour la nuit. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, on ne sens rien à ce moment là. C'est le lendemain au réveil qu'on souffre. Les muscles font mal, les os aussi. On a l'impression que chaque os a été brisé plusieurs fois. Et le pire c'est sans doute de se réveiller avec du sang. Alors on se demande qui on a pu tuer. Si c'est un animal ou un ami ou même un camarade...

Il semblait souffrir en disant ca. Comme si cela réveiller des souvenirs en lui. Surtout dans ses dernières paroles. Timidement, j'effleurai sa main.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Severus justement, dit-il après un instant d'hésitation. Une simple blague d'un ami qui voulait se venger de lui. Qui a failli dégénérer. J'ai faillis le tuer par une nuit de pleine lune. C'est ce qui explique sa colère envers moi. J'aurai pu détruire sa vie cette nuit là.

Nous étions arrivés devant les appartements. Je soufflai le mot de passe et nous entrâmes. Je me tournais alors face à lui. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant. Sans doute est-ce un instinct maternel qui se manifesta en moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, je le pris dans mes bras à ce moment là. Tendrement, je poussais la porte de son appartement et le guidai jusqu'à son lit. Je l'y déposais. Il continuait de pleurer. Je le bordais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant de sortir. Je croisais le professeur Flitwick qui m'annonça que Severus était auprès de Dumbledore. Soupirant, je le remerciai et partis.

Je décidai de remonter dans la tour Gryffondor. En chemin, je croisai Marcus. Presque séductrice, je m'approchais de lui et lui murmura ce qu'il devait faire. Il secoua la tête et tenta de lutter. Je raffermis mon emprise sur lui et lui imposait ma volonté. Il finit par hocher la tête et partit. Je souris. J'avais réussi à planter dans son esprit une vengeance pour Drago. Il ne la recevrait que quand je l'ordonnerai mais cela restait un atout de taille. Je grimpai dans la tour dans l'intention de rester dans la salle commune. La trouvant vide, je m'affalais sur un divan. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva d'un canapé :

D'habitude, tu ne te lâches pas autant en public…

**C'est qui à votre avis ? :o**

**Le dialogue entre Mathilda & Minerva est inspiré d'une fic' sur Minerva qui m'a presque mis les larmes aux yeux pcq elle dépeignait bien sa vie. Je crois que c'est celle où Harry recoit une lettre d'Hermione après la mort de Minerva qui retrace un peu sa vie et son engagement.**

**Sinon nouveau cap entre Mathilda & Remus : Remus se confie ! bon ok c'pas des confidences sur l'oreiller mais c'est déjà ca :)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : haha pourquoi ca m'étonne pas ? ) t'es sure ? Pcq j'ai repondu à cette review dans le chapitre 8.**

**Pixxxs : bienvenue sur cette fic' :D ravie qu'elle te plaise ! Je suis en train d'écrire une scène du point de vue d'Hermione (je ris toute seule en l'écrivant) mais y a possibilité que je fasse ca plus souvent ( : En tout cas merci d'être une followeuse !**

**Prochain chapitre Dimanche ou lundi (je pars en week end ) En attendant continuez à me dire si vous preferez un simple Remus/Mathilda ou un Hermione/Mathilda ou un threesome :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mea culpa : j'ai complétement oublié de publier le nouveau chapitre :o En fait j'ai cru que je l'avais fais vu qu'il était sur le site (dans doc manager) mais il était pas publié. Je suis désolée de ce retard.**

**En tout cas, j'adoore ce chapitre :) **** j'espere qu'il vous plaira aussi ! **

Je grimpai dans la tour dans l'intention de rester dans la salle commune. La trouvant vide, je m'affalais sur un divan. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva d'un canapé :

- D'habitude, tu ne te lâches pas autant en public.

Relevant la tête, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Granger. Comme la dernière fois, elle était assise face au feu, un livre sur les genoux. Eternellement la même. Pourtant, ca ne m'agaçait pas. C'était plutôt rassurant. Le monde avait beau être à feu et à sang, Granger serait toujours la même. Je ris doucement à cette pensée. Elle haussa un sourcil. Mon rire redoubla.

- J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi…

- Désolée, réussisse-je à articuler.

Je la vis écarquiller les yeux. Cette fois c'est moi qui haussai un sourcil. Elle rougit. Tiens un point commun avec Lupin.

- Tu ne corresponds pas au personnage décrit par Ron.

Apparemment, Weasley lui avait parlé de moi. En m'enfonçant bien sûr. Saleté de traitre à son sang. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de lui. Mais je devais en savoir plus. Quel meilleur moyen qu'elle ? Je me levais et allais m'asseoir près d'elle.

- Et comment m'a décrit Ronald Weasley ?

- N'essaie même pas.

- De ?

- Tenter de m'utiliser.

- Comment pourrai-je faire ?

- Je ne suis pas comme eux.

- Comme qui ?

- Tous ses garçons que tu peux séduire. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts pour les avoir. Je ne tomberai pas dans ton jeu. Je ne te dirai rien sur mes amis. Tu as l'air capable de tout pour avoir ce que tu veux. Et je ne t'aiderai pas à l'avoir.

Malgré moi un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Intelligente la sang-de-bourbe. Et avec du répondant. Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolat. Elle semblait prête à répliquer à toute attaque. Mais la surprise était la meilleure de toutes les attaques. Souriant toujours, je posais mes jambes sur ses genoux et m'allongeait sur le canapé. Fermant les yeux, je la sentis retenir son souffle. J'adorais la mettre mal à l'aise. Après un long silence où je me délectais de sa gêne, je pris la parole :

- Je ne suis pas la seule capable de tout. L'an dernier, tu as fais preuve d'une stupidité purement gryffondorienne pour aider tes amis à vaincre le Basilic.

- Comment sais-tu…

- Tu n'es pas la seule à être une miss-je-sais-tout.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est Snape qui m'appelle comme ca.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour me rabaisser. Parce que selon lui, je ne vaux rien.

- En étais-tu bien sûr ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ton rouquin t'a dit sur moi ?

- Ce n'est pas mon rouquin.

- Soit. que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

- J'ai posé la question la première.

- Mais…

- Non Hermione, répond d'abord je répondrai à ta question ensuite.

- Il a dit…il a dit que tu étais pire que Malefoy. Que tu croyais à ces idéaux de sang pur. Que ta famille était une famille de mage noir. Et que tu n'hésitais pas à vendre ton corps pour des informations, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Et tu y crois ?

- J'ai posé ma question avant toi, je te rappelle.

- J'avais envie de savoir.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ah bon ?

- Weasley m'indiffère. Un n'est qu'un pion sur un vaste échiquier. Même dans votre trio.

- Ne dis pas ca !

- Pourquoi ? Potter a vaincu Voldemort, toi tu es intelligente et lui ? Rien.

- Tu l'as appelé par son nom, murmura-t-elle. Voldemort.

- Et qu'est ce que tu en déduis ?

- Que tu n'es pas aussi accroché que ca à ses idéaux. D'ailleurs, si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas près de moi maintenant. Les apparences sont trompeuses.

Je ris. Me redressant, je plantais mon regard dans le sien. Après un instant, j'avançais doucement mon visage vers ses cheveux. Je la sentis retenir son souffle quand je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Les apparences ont toujours étés trompeuses Granger.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me levais et partis en prenant avec moi son bouquin. Avant de monter dans mon dortoir, je croisais Potter à moitié ensommeillé qui tenait un parchemin vierge. Haussant les épaules, je continuais mon chemin. Une tornade blonde m'accueillit.

- Ou étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout.

Les jumelles. Ah oui j'étais partie sans les prévenir. Tant pis pour elles, elles n'avaient qu'à me suivre.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

- Rabat joie, murmura Emily.

- Bref, on a trouvé un moyen de piéger Drago Malefoy, ajouta Natasha.

- Dis toujours.

- Les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques sont donnés par Hagrid. C'est le géant garde chasse qui…

- Je sais qui il est.

- Ce type est un peu taré sur les bords. Enfin, nous pourrions utiliser les créatures avec lesquelles il enseignera pour lui porter préjudices.

- Es tu sûre qu'il ne se contentera pas de cours théoriques ou platoniques.

- Oh non, ria-t-elle. Il adore la Forêt Interdite.

- Ca ne suffit pas. Il faut connaitre les créatures qu'il va utiliser.

- On peut aller le voir, intervins Emily.

- Pardon ? répliqua sa sœur.

- Ben oui, je sais que Potter y va souvent.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir ce pouilleux ?

- C'est le meilleur moyen d'avoir rapidement des informations.

Je décrochai de leur dispute. Je connaissais assez peu le personnage. Je savais qu'il avait un penchant pour les bêtes sauvages. Il a même été accusé d'être responsable du l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Severus m'avait dit qu'il avait amené une acromentule lorsqu'il était élève. Il avait d'ailleurs eu de sérieux problèmes à cause de cela. Certains en été même arrivés à le considérer comme l'héritier de Salazard. Ridicule. Enfin, ce sur coup là il semblait pouvoir m'aider. Les filles avaient fini par se taire attendant mes ordres. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de sortir d'autant que je manquais de sommeil. Mais une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas de sitôt.

- On y va.

Elles hochèrent la tête et nous sortîmes. Nous ne croisâmes personne dans la salle commune. Hermione devait être montée se coucher. Nous sortîmes. Les filles paraissaient sur leur garde. Peur d'être surprise. Pourtant, ca ne semblait pas être leur première sortie. Il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de se promener tranquillement dans les couloirs ! Comment font les somnambules ?

Nous atteignîmes la porte quand nous entendîmes un bruit de pas. Severus. Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux. Je leur fis signe de se taire et me glissai derrière une armure. En dépite de l'affection qui nous liait, je savais que j'aurai droit à un savon. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait que je refuse de m'éloigner de Lupin. Il penserait surement que j'allais le rejoindre. Je n'avais aucun interet à me dévoiler. Natasha poussa sa sœur vers la source de lumière avant de se glisser sous une tapisserie. Emily resta les bras ballants de stupéfaction.

- Tiens tiens, une gryffondor hors du dortoir. 20 points en moins et une retenue demain soir. Suivez moi je vous ramène dans votre dortoir.

Sans attendre de réponse, Severus fit demi-tour. Emily nous jeta un coup d'œil avant de le suivre. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes et nous glissâmes dehors. Nous longeâmes les murs dans l'ombre pour ne pas nous faire repérer.

- C'est au niveau de la Foret Interdite.

Une maison si l'on pouvait appeler ca comme ca s'y dressait. De la lumière montrait la présence de quelqu'un. Je fis signe à Natasha de passer devant. Elle secoua la tête et resta en arrière.

- Je viens d'envoyer ma sœur à la mort à toi de faire un effort. Je refuse d'entrer.

- Ce n'était pas la mort.

- Tu ne connais vraiment pas Snape toi.

- Oh que si, souris-je. Et tu viens avec moi.

Lentement, je toquais. Un silence se fit avant que des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte. Je murmurai un sort d'invisibilité et me décalai. Ne me voyant plus, Natasha écarquilla les yeux. Elle se retrouva face à un géant. Il était plus petit que les autres sans doute un demi-géant. Réprimant une grimace de dégout face à son odeur, je pointai ma baguette sur Natasha et murmurai « convainc- le ». Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux en entendant ma voix dans sa tête. Il l'a fit entrer et referma la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Natasha ressortit. Elle me chercha du regard. Je la rejoignis.

- Ne parles pas, il nous entendrait. Continue de marcher pour retourner au château.

Une fois rentrées au dortoir et rejointes par Emily, Natasha nous raconta ce que lui avait révélé Hagrid. Le cours aurait lieu demain après-midi. Il voulait faire bonne impression pour son premier cours. Des hippogriffes.

Parfait. Ils ne pouvaient que correspondre à mes projets. C'était des créatures qui étaient très susceptible à un manque de respect. Il fallait les traiter en êtres supérieurs. Je savais déjà que Drago se refuserait à le faire. Il considérerait cela comme une bassesse. Il s'infligera lui-même la vengeance que je voulais. Je souris. Je l'expliquai aux filles qui approuvèrent. Elles connaissaient la fierté de Drago. Ravies, nous allâmes nous coucher.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : Ils ont pas osé faire un gosse quand même !? *en route pour l'hopital***

**Amandine Valentine : Merci :D Prochainement (on dirait les teasers de M6 :o) la relation Severus/Mathilda va un peu s'effacé mais elle reviendra en force ! Le bac est fini j'aurai les résultats le 5juillet *croise les doigts* Réponse de Mathilda : je ne suis pas snob ni énervante, je suis moi. & puis j'ai le droit d'être prétentieuse je suis une sang pure. **

**Flaye's : si tu cherches de la complexité tu vas être servie ! :D **

**4 followers, 18 reviews, 2 qui m'ont mis en favoris & 740 vues… Waahou ! Merci à tous de me lire ca me motive encore plus à écrire ! N'hésitez pas si vous voulez que j'ajoute/retire quelque chose ou si vous avez des propositions !**

**La suite : mercredi !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aujourd'hui on innove : on change de point de vue tout simplement pcq je ne savais pas trop comment raconter cette scène avec le regard de Mathilda & puis elle me parait assez bien comme ca (comment ca je fais ma dictatrice ? :o )**

**Un peu plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude mais je ne sais pas trop comment rallonger cet épisode… même si j'ai essayé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La journée passa lentement. Trop lentement. En réalité, j'étais pressée d'être à cet après-midi. Comme un signe du destin, je n'avais pas cours quand Drago avait cours avec Hagrid. On aurait dit un encouragement à ce que je voulais faire. Curieusement, Dumbledore nous rappela la présence des détraqueurs et réitéra son avertissement de ne pas se trouver à l'extérieur du château sans professeur. Pauvre fou. Les sucreries lui étaient montés au cerveau s'il pensait que j'allais lui obéir. Je devais voir comment ma vengeance se passait.

De même, Sirius Black avait soit disant été aperçu près de Poudlard. Ridicule. Tous les sangs purs connaissaient la réalité. Il n'avait jamais trahi ses amis. C'était Pettigrew qui avait finalement été choisi pour être le gardien du secret des Potter. Et c'est lui qui les a vendus à Voldemort. Si Sirius était dehors, c'était pour se venger de lui. Contrairement à la pensée commune, Pettigrew n'était pas mort, il s'était caché comme le rat qu'il était. Je l'avais même rencontré une fois. Un être totalement détestable et lèche botte. Un sang mêlé qui osait rêvé du pouvoir des sang purs. Heureusement que Sirius allait le tuer. Dans tous les cas, l'avertissement de Dumbledore ne me concernait pas.

Je me levais pour sortir de la salle. Je croisai le regard d'une femme avec des grosses lunettes assise à la table des professeurs. Sibylle Trelawney. Professeur de divination. Elle me donna une idée. Risquée et qui m'exposait mais pas suffisamment pour mettre nuisible. Mon idée ne me mettrait pas dans une position délicate. A la limite, je pourrai toujours plaider l'inconscience ou même la folie. Je ris intérieurement à l'idée de l'effet que j'allais faire. Drago n'allait pas la sentir venir.

_#Point de vue Hermione#_

Nous avions cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques cet après-midi. Cours commun avec les Serpentards. J'espère qu'ils ne se moqueront pas trop d'Hagrid. Le pauvre c'est son premier jour. Je souhaitais de tout cœur qu'il ne présente pas des créatures dangereuses. Nous étions allé le voir avec Harry et Ron mais il n'avait rien voulu nous dire. Il voulait garder le secret, faire une surprise. J'étais inquiète car je connaissais ses gouts peu communs. J'espérais que ca ne lui sera pas néfaste d'autant que les serpentards ne font que se moquer de lui et attendent la moindre excuse pour se plaindre de lui.

Ron me mit un coup de coude. Je me tournai vers lui mais il avait les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à ma droite. En me tournant, je vis que Mathilda était levée. Elle avait le regard hagard. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus tournaient dans tous les sens. Son corps était parcouru de légers spasmes. Comme si elle était dans un état second. Un murmure se fit entendre quand tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle. Tout le monde était curieux de savoir ce qui lui prenait. Plus loin dans la table, j'entendis Percy souffler « encore à se faire remarquer celle-là ». Soudain, d'une voix caverneuse elle dit :

_Aujourd'hui, vengeance sera faite. Aujourd'hui, le sang sera versé. Tremble, toi qui te veut être le prince des sangs purs. Aujourd'hui, ton sang sera versé._

L'assemblée resta sans bruit. Un spasme plus fort que les autres la traversa et nous la vîmes tanguer sur ses talons. Le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore se précipitèrent vers elle. Lupin eut juste le temps de tendre les bras alors qu'elle tombait pour lui éviter une chute. Au dessus d'eux, Dumbledore passait sa baguette pour vérifier son état. Harry me mit un coup de pied.

Regarde Malefoy.

A la table des Serpentards, il avait pâlit comme si ca lui était destiné. Le prince des sangs purs. Je me rappelais avoir lu quelque chose dessus dans un livre d'histoire. L'union entre les Malefoy et les Black devait donner un prince des sangs purs. La mère de Malefoy était une Black. Les paroles de Mathilda lui étaient destinées.

Je n'ai jamais cru en la divination. J'avais même remballé la prof tellement elle énumérait des inepties. J'ai toujours cru à la rationalité. 2 et 2 font 4. La Terre est ronde. Mais Mathilda avait ébranlée mes certitudes. Une nouvelle fois. En la voyant dans les bras de Lupin qui la portait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle avait l'air réellement évanouie. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec son teint de porcelaine et ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Saleté de mangemort qui se donne en spectacle.

- Ron !

- Quoi Mione ? C'est la vérité !

- Comment oses-tu dire ca ? Tu as vu son état ?

- Tu ne la connais pas ! C'est une manipulatrice !

- Non Ronald, c'est toi qui ignore tout d'elle.

Totalement dégoutée face au comportement de mon amie, je me levais et quittais la Grande Salle. Nous avions encore un peu de temps avant le cours d'Hagrid alors je me décidai à faire un détour par l'infirmerie. En m'approchant j'entendis des éclats de voix. Instinctivement, je me cachais dans un recoin. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je me rendis compte que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Ne la touche plus jamais !

- Severus arrête tu es ridicule.

- Non je vois clair dans ton jeu. Je t'en empêcherai.

Je vis Snape passer devant moi et je me ratatinais dans ma cachette. La fureur l'entourait et je ne voulais pas en faire les frais. Je comptai jusqu'à 20 et sortis en jetant un coup d'œil dans la direction où il était parti. Devant l'infirmerie se tenait le professeur Lupin assis sur les marches. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Il m'adressa un faible sourire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la voir miss Granger. Pompom tient à la garder au calme. Elle a besoin de repos.

- Je comprends.

Je restai là les bras ballants. Il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir avec lui.

- Vous croyez que c'était prémédité ?

- Honnêtement, miss Granger, je vois mal quelqu'un orchestré tout cela. Pourtant, je vois également mal miss Devis avec un don de prémonition.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

- Hé bien il semblerait qu'elle et Mr Malefoy se livre une guerre.

- Elle l'aurait fait exprès ?

Il haussa les épaules. J'étais stupéfaite. Comment pouvait-on infliger autant de crainte ? Faire cela juste par esprit de vengeance ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas comme ca. Elle n'allait pas oser faire un tel vacarme pour une simple vengeance. Quoique…Ron continuait de la dépeindre comme une manipulatrice. Elle m'avait dit elle-même de me méfier des apparences. Etait-ce encore une de ses apparences ? Lupin me tapota le bras pour me tirer de mes pensées.

- Vous devriez y aller, miss Granger. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

J'acquiesçai. Je me dirigeai vers le cours d'Hagrid tout en réfléchissant aux événements. Je m'embourbais dans des théories farfelues. Il fallait que je parle à Mathilda pour tirer cela au clair.

#Fin _Point de vue Hermione#_

Mon plan avait fonctionné. Trop bien même. J'étais maintenant à l'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne infernal. J'avais sans doute abusé des sortilèges de spasmes et d'évanouissement. Mon corps était tout courbaturé. Effet secondaire des sorts. Pourtant, c'était un mal pour un bien j'avais réussi à atteindre Drago. J'allais envoyer des fleurs à Trelawney. Je devais d'abord trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici. Et vu le regard que me lançait l'infirmière ca n'allait pas être chose aisée…

**Promis je me rattrape au prochain !**

**Entre temps, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic' « ****La tentation du mal ou comment les ténèbres recrutent**** » où j'essaie de raconter ce qui a poussé certaines personnes à devenir Mangemort & surtout quel événement les a fait basculé vers Voldy. Je vous préviens tout de suite en disant que c'est largement plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude (plus encore que ce chapitre) & que les publications seront plus irrégulières que cette fic'. De plus, si vous avez un mangemort en tête, je peux écrire sur lui y a juste à me le dire.**

**On approche des 800 vues avec toujours plus de reviews, de MP et de followers - MERCI ! :D**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**MissCassy : Chaud de vivre avec ce lourd secret non ? Je compatis. Merci de ta fidélité !**

**Pretty Little Plume: welcome in my world! ****Comment ca c'est le monde de JKR ? :o Merci :) & ne tente pas de frauder la taxe sinon tu auras droit au maléfice de Chauve Furie… )**

**Amandine Valentine : Merci ! Hermione se laisse piéger en accordant sa confiance à Mathilda qu'elle préfère connaitre avant de juger. A tort ? C'est vrai qu'elles ont se trait de caractère…faudra que j'essaie d'expliquer pourquoi elles sont à Gryffondor ! (:**

**Julia : p't'et bien que oui p't'et bien que non :p Y a-t-il un début de romance entre nos deux miss je sais tout ? Ouuuh stp pas Nabilla là c'est trop ! J'expliquerai après pq elles sont à Gryffondor**

**Patty : haha tu viens dénoncer un complot ? Console toi Hermione est pas totalement aveugle**

**La suite : vendredi après-midi/soir juste après les résultats du bac ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai eu mon BAC ES MENTION BIEN ! 15.13 de moyenne avec un 19 en maths (alors que j'ai toujours en 9 !) ! Je vous dis pas comment je suis contente :D**

**Bref je fete ca en ayant fait les magasins et en soirée ! & je vous publie un nouveau chapitre en y allant !**

**Au programme : rapprochement entre Mathilda & Hermione (oulala es muy caliente !) & vous allez enfin pouvoir comprendre le lien avec le chapitre un qui s'insère plus bas mais que j'ai un peu reformulé (en gardant l'essentiel).**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Drago est à l'infirmerie.

Cette abrutie d'Emily croit vraiment que je l'ignore ? Devais-je lui rappeler que j'y avais passé deux jours entiers ? Que j'avais du supporter les quasi interrogatoires de Dumbledore ? Cette fille commençait à m'insupporter. Ou peut être était-ce le sourire vainqueur de Drago devant ma déconvenue ? Ou le regard déçu de Lupin ? Ou le fait est que Severus ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole ? Ou l'accumulation de tous ses facteurs ?

Poussant un sourire excédé, je quittai la salle commune et partis dans les couloirs déserts à cette heure si matinale. Je voulais être au calme. Ce que j'avais considéré comme une excellente idée s'était révélée être un danger. Les journaux m'incendiaient. Ils titraient : « l'héritière Devis et sa prophétie : vérité ou rivalité ? » ou « l'expression d'une jalousie ». Ramassis d'inepties. Une Devis n'était jalouse de quiconque le monde était à ses pieds. Drago, avec un bras cassé à cause de l'hippogriffe, était élevé en héros sans rien avoir fait.

J'ai été stupide. J'ai agis sans envisager toutes les options. Et j'allais devoir en payer le prix. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même. J'allais devoir mentir comme une arracheuse de dents. Sauver la face. Empêcher ma réputation de se ternir. Même si cela devait signifier un rapprochement avec Drago. Je devais assumer.

- Te voilà enfin ! Ca fait deux jours que je te cherche !

Je levais les yeux. Granger. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Je soupirai.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux comprendre.

- Comment pourrais-tu ?

- Mathilda, écoute…

- Non toi écoute. Même si tu ne peux pas concevoir cela, des choses existent qui peuvent te dépasser.

- C'est ca, ricana-t-elle, tu vas me dire que tu as un don de divination ?

- Cela te semble-t-il si improbable ?

- Tu n'as toi-même dis de me méfier des apparences.

- Des apparences Granger, pas de moi.

- Arrête ! Tu joues sur elles, tu vis même grâce à elles. Tu as fais exprès de faire ce petit tour pour effrayer Malefoy ! Tu savais qu'il aurait peur, qu'il bredouillerait. As-tu seulement conscience qu'il aurait pu mourir ?

- Oui.

- Tu…, s'interrompit-elle. Ca ne te fait rien de savoir que tu aurais pu instiguer sa mort ?

- Non.

Ma réponse coupa court son élan. Elle aurait aimé que je la rassure. Que je mente. Mais envers elle, j'en étais incapable. Je sais qu'elle aurait deviné ce mensonge. Et elle m'en aurait voulu. Elle renifla dédaigneusement en tentant de cacher ses larmes.

- Tu le savais et tu l'as quand même fais… tu es horrible ! s'écria-t-elle. Ron avait raison, tu es une pure mangemorte !

Elle tourna les talons pour partir. Je la retins par le bras et la retournais vers moi. Je regardais ses yeux chocolat. Ils étaient emplis de colère mais au-delà je voyais une lueur de déception. Elle fit écho à celle de Lupin. C'est peut être ce qui expliqua mon geste. Toujours est-il que je plongeai vers ses lèvres. Surprise, elle n'opposa aucune résistance au passage de ma langue. Je l'embrassai comme si je voulais lui transmettre tout ce que j'étais incapable de lui dire. Je la sentis me rendre mon baiser. Sa main partit se juchait sur mes reins. Esquissant un petit sourire, ma main remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je les agrippais et la tirais en arrière en soufflant à son oreille :

- Tu viens d'embrasser une mangemorte, Granger…

Elle cherchait à retrouver son souffle. Elle était rouge pivoine. Elle tenta de se dégager mais je la tenais fermement.

- Qu'est ce que…Je…tu veux…

- La miss-je-sais-tout aurait-elle perdue ses mots ?

- Je…NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

- Oh le chaton sort ses griffes. Intéressant.

Sans réfléchir, j'écrasai de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois, le baiser était plus sauvage. Je voulais la dominer. Lui montrer qu'elle n'était rien et que j'avais tous les droits. Même sur elle.

Elle me repoussa. Evidement. Ce qui le fut moins, ce fut la gifle monumentale qu'elle m'administra et qui me jeta à terre. Un gout métallique m'envahit et je touchais ma lèvre. Du sang coulait. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Elle me surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Son expression était partagée entre colère et inquiétude.

- Je n'entrerai pas dans tes petits jeux de dominations. Au final, Ron avait raison tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice. Tu ne veux que satisfaire tes désirs sans ménager les autres. Tu es détestable.

Elle me planta là. Restée assise seule dans ce couloir je me relevais. Je montai dans mon dortoir et prit une douche froide pour me rafraichir les idées. La colère m'envahit. Comment osait-elle me parler comme ca ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Comme si son avis m'intéressait ! Elle n'était rien qu'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe. L'eau me calma. Je devais me ressaisir.

Revenant dans le dortoir, je vis que les filles se levaient. Elles m'adressèrent un sourire compatissant auquel je repondis par un haussement d'épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de pitié. J'allais m'en sortir. Comme à chaque fois. Je n'étais pas une Devis pour rien.

Une fois prêtes, nous descendîmes. Seul un silence nous accueillit. Personne n'osait me traiter ouvertement de menteuse ou me mettre en cause mais leurs yeux le clamaient. Souriant dédaigneusement, je m'approchais de la table des Serpentards. Une fois face à Drago, je lui tendis la main qu'il baisa avec un temps de retard. J'adressai un hochement de tête aux autres et partis m'asseoir à ma table.

Le courrier ne se fit pas tarder. Une fois n'est pas coutume j'en avais aussi. Je levais les yeux vers le hibou et me figeai. Enveloppe rouge. Qui commence à fumer. Beuglante. Et merde. Rien ne sert de repousser l'échéance, mieux valait affronter cela avec un tant soit peu de dignité. Je l'ouvris et elle déversa ses paroles d'une voix doucereuse :

MATHILDA DEVIS ESPECE DE TRAITRE A TON SANG. COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ? JE TE RAPPELLE QUE TU ES UNE DEVIS CESSE DONC DE TE COMPORTER COMME UNE SANG DE BOURBE ET PRENDS LA POSTURE QUE TON RANG TE DONNE. NOUS EN REPARLERONS AUX VACANCES.

Bien sûr, ma mère. Elle en avait entendue parler, sans doute par Lucius lui-même. Contrairement à la matriarche des Weasley, elle ne hurlait pas. Ca ne servait à rien : sa voix doucereuse était aussi tranchante qu'une lame. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, attendant une réaction. Je relevais la tête avec un sourire ironique. Et comme par hasard, je croisais son regard.

Remus, assis à la table des professeurs, me regardait. Une lueur de compassion perçait la déception de ses yeux de miel. . Rebelle, je lui adresse un clin d'œil avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois se lever aussi mais Severus lui jette un regard noir qui le fait hésiter. J'enverrai des fleurs à Snape… ah non en fait vu qu'on ne s'adresse plus la parole… Dommage ! D'une démarche nonchalante, je me dirige vers le parc.

J'ai toujours tout gérer, tout prévu mais là vraiment je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle me trouve et me suive. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne dit mot. Un discret coup d'œil en arrière me fait remarquer qu'il nous suit aussi. Je me maudis intérieurement je vais devoir m'expliquer et je n'aime pas du tout ca. Tant pis je trouverais bien un moyen de me défiler. Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence jusqu'à ce que nous dépassions le lac. Arrivé à son niveau je retirai mon pantalon et plongeai mes jambes dans l'eau. Derrière moi, je sentis Remus retenir son souffle et Hermione réprimai à grande peine un hoquet de surprise. Je souris, j'étais prête à gagner cette discussion.

Je vis dans le reflet du lac qu'ils se regardaient. Chacun semblait surpris de voir l'autre ici. Ou peut être se rendaient-ils compte qu'ils m'avaient suivis. J'inspirai une bouffée d'air. Elle était chargée de leur parfum à tous les deux. Un frisson me parcourut malgré moi.

- Alors ?

Un silence suivit ma question. Apparemment, aucun ne semblait vouloir parler. Ou du moins se jeter à l'eau. Tiens, si jamais je ne gagnais pas, je pouvais les jeter au calmar géant. Quoique. Hypothèse irréalisable vu que je gagne toujours.

- Mathilda…

- Remus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Granger tenta de masquer un sourire.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ca ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Mathilda arrête ! s'écria Hermione. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle !

- Tu es sûre de parler de la même chose que lui Granger ? lui glissai-je d'une voix suave.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Remus la regarda sans comprendre. Il vint s'asseoir près de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ca ?

- Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai un lien quelconque avec son agression ?

- Parce que c'est étonnant que ton petit tour à précéder de peu son attaque, cracha Hermione.

- Et alors ? Les coïncidences n'existent pas ?

- Pas avec toi. Tu manipules tout le monde pour arriver à tes fins. Tu n'hésites pas à blesser les gens. Tu ne les ménages même pas sous prétexte que toi tu n'as pas de cœur. D'ailleurs, combien en as-tu brisé Devis ? Combien ? Espèce de sale…

- Miss Granger s'il vous plait !

- Non professeur. Vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi elle est capable ! Pour ne pas s'expliquer, elle n'a pas hésité à…

Elle s'interrompit en rougissant. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle allait se compromettre. Je la regardais avec un sourire narquois.

- Je n'ai pas hésité à… ?

- Va en enfer, cracha-t-elle.

Elle me fusilla du regard avant de tourner les talons. Soupirant, je me tournais vers l'horizon. Ignorant Remus, je m'allongeai.

- Je crois bien que Granger est susceptible.

- Mathilda, soupira-t-il. Ecoute, nous sommes seuls alors n'est pas peur de parler.

Je me redressai. Ca commençait à devenir intéressant. Il voulait que je parle honnêtement ? Soit.

- Remus, je…

**Je ? Je veux une maison avec une barrière blanche ? Je veux un bonbon au citron ? :)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flaye's : ravie que tu apprécies ! Héhé ce petit loup a de la jugeote :) mais peut être que Mathilda le sait… pour Hermione le chapitre suivant du suivant va montrer un nouvel aspect de sa relation avec Mathilda ^^ Pour l'autre fic', Narcissa est en projet (par contre tu risques de trouver sa motivation un peu bizarre) & je vais y penser pour Fenrir ! **

**Amandine Valentine : Je voulais lui donner un coté un peu folle é j'ai pensé à Trelawney ) & non Pompom n'est pas dupe elle a eu affaire aux Maraudeurs & aux jumeaux Weasley ! **

**Julia : Un complot ? Hum interressant j'vais voir ca ! Pour Hermione je l'ai exageré exprès )**

**Merci à tous ! **

**Prochain chapitre : date indeterminée ? Je pense la semaine prochaine pcq j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire de prévu. Mais manifestez vous en reviews et ca me motivera à taper le nouveau chapitre ! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je passe en coup de vent vous publier le prochain chapitre (:**

**L'attente était longue ? Mais non ! Okok j'arrete. On recommence :**

**Bonjour bonjour alors aujourd'hui on innove : on change de point de vue. J'ai écris cette scène du point de vue de Mathilda et de celui de Remus mais avec lui ca rendait mieux. Et puis un changement de point de vue ca permet d'innover. Bon désolé si je reprends le dialogue du chapitre précédent mais je suis un peu obligée.**

**Bonne lecture !**

#Point de vue Remus#

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi. Peut être que j'ai vu que son air d'effronté cachait en réalité toute la peine qu'elle peut porter. Que ses expressions ne sont qu'un masque sous lequel elle se cache. Mais personne ne pourra nier qu'elle a le port d'une vraie reine. Même quand tout le monde lui tourne le dos, elle incarne encore la plus grande dignité. Elle n'a pas hésité à aller voir Drago Malefoy pour qu'il lui baise la main alors qu'ils se haïssent. Elle a à la fois un petit air de Narcissa Malefoy et d'Andromeda, de dédain et de douceur. Pourtant, la folie semble sur le point de surgir à tout moment. C'est sans doute par peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable que je suis parti à sa recherche.

En me levant, je croisai le regard noir de Severus. J'hésitai. La suivre semblait inopportun. Je la suivis quand même. Severus aurait été mieux placé que moi pour lui parler. Elle se confiait à lui n'hésitant pas à se rendre dans ses appartements. Une bouffée de chaleur me monta au visage en me remémorant le soir de la rentrée. Des bruits plus qu'explicites s'étaient fait entendre. Indéniablement, il y avait un lien entre eux. Sans doute étaient-ils ensemble.

Je pouvais comprendre Severus. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec sa peau de porcelaine. Ses cheveux noirs encadrés un visage qui semblait avoir été ciselés par un maitre sculpteur. Et ses yeux…d'un magnifique bleu. En temps normal, ils étaient d'un bleu roi mais fonçaient dès qu'elle était en proie à une émotion forte. Je secouai la tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser à elle comme ca. Severus me tuerait s'il lisait mes pensées. Severus… rival de James pour Lily et maintenant mon rival. Malgré son apparente solitude, je l'enviai : il avait un poste convenable, une vie normale malgré son passé de mangemort et elle.

Mes sens de loup entendirent un bruit de pas derrière moi. Jetant un coup d'œil, je vis Hermione Granger. Elle aussi semblait aller voir Mathilda. Je ne les avais jamais vues proche. Sans doute se parlaient-elles dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je la vis. Même de dos et sans personne autour d'elle, elle conservait une posture hautaine. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a du vivre. Elle a du être sévèrement punie pour ne pas avoir été affecté à Serpentard. Elle avait probablement du subir des Endoloris vu ce qu'avait dit sa servante. Et pourtant, elle était encore là. C'est sans doute pour son courage qu'elle mérite sa place plus que quiconque à Gryffondor.

Nous arrivâmes au niveau du lac. Je la vis retirer son pantalon et se glissai dans l'eau. Une vague de son parfum se projeta sur moi. Je du retenir mon souffle pour ne pas perdre la tête. Derrière moi, j'entendis Hermione retenir un hoquet de surprise. Durant la fraction de seconde où elle se retrouva à moitié nue devant moi, je ne pu me retenir de la détaillait. Elle avec de longues jambes fines et bronzées. Je fermai les yeux un instant en tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Si je n'avais écouté que mon instinct de loup, je me serai précipité sur elle et l'aurais prise sur le champ.

- Alors ?

Elle attendait une réponse. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis qu'Hermione n'était pas prête à répondre. Je pris alors la parole.

- Mathilda…

- Remus.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi avait-elle toujours la manie de m'interrompre ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fais ca ?

- Fais quoi ?

Toujours ce même ton condescendant. Avec un air innocent. Qui arrive presque à me faire faire croire tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle était douée. Mais pas assez pour piéger Hermione.

- Mathilda arrête ! s'écria Hermione. Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle !

- Tu es sûre de parler de la même chose que lui Granger ?

Je vis Hermione réprimai un frisson. Il faut dire que la voix de Mathilda était parfois un appel à la luxure. Et son corps un appel à la débauche. Sa voix était comme une promesse de sensualité… Waah je m'égare ! Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Je parti m'asseoir près d'elle et laissai tomber ma main dans l'eau tout en évitant tout contact avec ses jambes. Pour éviter que mes yeux me trahissent, je les plongeai dans l'azur des siens.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ca ?

- Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai un lien quelconque avec son agression ?

- Parce que c'est étonnant que ton petit tour à précéder de peu son attaque, cracha Hermione.

- Et alors ? Les coïncidences n'existent pas ?

- Pas avec toi. Tu manipules tout le monde pour arriver à tes fins. Tu n'hésites pas à blesser les gens. Tu ne les ménages même pas sous prétexte que toi tu n'as pas de cœur. D'ailleurs, combien en as-tu brisé Devis ? Combien ? Espèce de sale…

- Miss Granger s'il vous plait ! l'interrompis-je.

- Non professeur. Vous ne savez absolument pas de quoi elle est capable ! Pour ne pas s'expliquer, elle n'a pas hésité à…

Elle s'interrompit en rougissant. Elle venait de réaliser ce qu'elle allait dire. J'étais curieux de connaitre la suite. Surtout que Mathilda lui adressait un sourire narquois.

- Je n'ai pas hésité à… ?

- Va en enfer, cracha-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers le château. Ca devait être un sujet sensible entre eux deux. Sans me prêter attention, Mathilda s'allongea en laissant ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle regarda le ciel.

- Je crois bien que Granger est susceptible.

- Mathilda, soupirai-je. Ecoute, nous sommes seuls alors n'est pas peur de parler.

Je savais que mes mots risquaient d'être vains. Elle ne se confierait pas. Elle ne le fait qu'à Severus. Lui seul la connait mieux que quiconque. Une bouffée de jalousie me submergea. Pourtant, elle se redressa et me regarda. Elle semblait gênée. Comme si…comme si elle allait vraiment se confier.

- Remus, je n'en peux plus.

Je n'osais pas respirer de peur de l'effrayer. Elle semblait chercher la moindre excuse pour pouvoir éviter de parler. Elle se tritura les mains. Pour la première fois, je la vis perdre son masque d'impassibilité. Il me semblait qu'elle se révélait pour la première fois.

- Je…je ne sais pas comment te le dire… je suis attachée à quelqu'un… je…

- C'est merveilleux Mathilda, murmurai-je en tentant d'éteindre la lueur de jalousie qui me prit. Aimer est la plus belle chose possible.

- Sauf que… cette personne ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments… elle est totalement mon opposée ! Là où je suis dure et fermée, elle est ouverte et généreuse. Elle est suffisamment intelligente pour me haïr et ca me blesse plus que ce que ca ne devrait.

L'image d'Hermione s'imposa à moi. C'était donc cela ce lien qui les unissait. Bien sûr, Mathilda ne pouvait révéler publiquement son attachement. Hermione était de sang impur pour sa famille. Cela causerait un scandale autrement plus énorme qu'attaquer Malefoy.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas être avec ?

Elle leva vers moi des yeux baignés de larmes. Je refrénai l'envie de les lui essuyer.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour cette personne, murmura-t-elle.

- Non Mathilda. Quand deux être sont faits l'un pour l'autre, les deux le savent. Mais parfois, l'aveuglement, l'entêtement ou l'orgueil se met au travers de leur chemin et détruit tout.

- Comment…Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire ?

- Relève-toi et cours au château retrouver Hermione. Révèle lui ce que tu as sur le cœur c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans son regard à l'énoncé de son nom. Je me contentais de lui adresser un faible sourire.

- Essuie tes larmes d'abord princesse, chuchotai-je.

Elle me sauta dans les bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle. Je humai son odeur, ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place dans ses bras. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle n'était pas pour moi. Doucement, je la repoussai. Toujours assis, je la regardai partir vers le château. Si seulement je l'avais rencontré avant, il y a 15 ans… j'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi. Je tournai la tête et vis Minerva. Elle invoqua une chaise et s'assit près de moi. En silence, nous continuâmes de fixer la silhouette de Mathilda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

- Elle est si jeune et parait pourtant avoir vécu.

J'acquiesçai. Les familles de sang pur avaient pour code une éducation exemplaire qui n'admettait aucune incartade. C'est ce qui avait forgé son caractère. Minerva soupira.

- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, Remus.

- Allez-y.

- Cela concerne votre…_problème de fourrure_.

Je me raidis. Je n'aimais pas parler de ca. Sauf à elle. Je n'avais éprouvé que du soulagement en décrivant ma transformation à Mathilda. Etrange.

- Est-il possible qu'un enfant de loup garou reçoit quelques capacités de son parent ?

- La contagion ne se fait que par morsure.

- Je le sais bien, dit-elle sèchement. Mais est-il possible que l'enfant bénéficie par exemple d'une vision plus développé ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Théoriquement oui. Mais je ne connais pas d'enfant de loup garou. En règle générale, nous évitons de nous reproduire. Nous sommes trop instables pour avoir une compagne encore moins un enfant.

- Greyback en serait-il capable ?

Je me raidis. Je détestais viscéralement cet homme. Il avait fait de ma vie un enfer et s'en réjouissait. Lui…la cause de mon malheur, de ma transformation. Il avait détruit ma vie à cause d'un différend avec mon père.

- Il est alpha donc oui. Mais qui voudrait de lui ?

- En effet.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous savoir cela Minerva ?

Elle hésita. Elle semblait en proie à un choix qui la tiraillait.

- Que cela reste entre nous, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai trop curieux de connaitre ses motivations.

- Une élève de Poudlard est l'enfant de Greyback. Elle a apparemment des facultés plus développées que les humains. Dernièrement, elle est venue me voir pour me demander conseil.

- Qui…

- Non Remus. Je ne vous direz pas de qui il s'agit. Je suis la seule réellement au courant de sa situation et ce, parce qu'elle me fait confiance.

- Dumbledore…

- N'est pas informé. Je compte sur votre discrétion.

- Très bien Minerva. Je vais tenter de me renseigner.

- Merci Remus.

Et elle me planta là avec mes questions. Qui était cette mystérieuse élève ? Comment avait-elle pu avoir ces facultés ? Etait-ce donc possible de ne garder que les « bonnes » facultés des loups garous ? Malgré son géniteur, elle apparaissait comme une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de la vie de loup garou. Dans son malheur, elle avait peut être trouvé le moyen de sa survie.

**Alors alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Mathilda finira-t-elle avec Hermione ? Cette mystérieuse personne dont elle parlait est réellement Hermione ? Remus ne vient-il pas de commettre une erreur ? L'erreur de sa vie ?**

**Bon vous avez pas trop d'éclaircissements sur la relation Mathilda/Hermione mais c'est un début ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre Minerva pcq je la veux plus présente et surtout parce qu'elle remplace un peu Severus qui boude encore dans ses cachots !**

**Sinon on a dépasser les 1000vues (OMG), on a atteint l a trentaine de reviews, pleins de followers et de mise en favoris : au risque de me répéter - Merci !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flaye's : Même si c'est moi qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs, les années 90 sont remplis de préjugés c'est pour ca que j'ai voulu les accentuer ici surtout que pour les autres, les Devis sont pires que les Malefoy ou les Black. Je sais pas trop si Mathilda va pas rester seule pas parce que je suis cruelle mais pcq la solitude lui correspond trop bien. Mais Severus reviendra ne tqt pas ! Bon courage je sais que l'attente est dure ! En plus même si vos sujets d'histoire me semblaient top c'était pas trop évident pour vous je pense. Tu me tiens au courant dès que t'as tes résultats (:**

**Amandine Valentine : Merci ! Je vais en prépa IEP pour retenter mon concours pour Sciences Po et peut être faire un ou deux concours d'écoles de commerce. Ravie que ca te plaise :) Déclaration d'amour au prochain chapitre ! :D**

**MissCassy : Merci ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne pense pas que ce couple va durer éternellement ^^**

**Prochaine publication : ? J'essayerai pour mercredi mais je ne sais pas trop vu qu'il faut que je me trouve un appart', que je finalise mon inscription pour l'an prochain… Je vous promets un bon chapitre pour la suite :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je m'excuse d'avance si vous pensez que ce chapitre survole trop d'épisodes & que vous préfériez plus de détails mais ces mois n'ont pas d'importance même s'ils doivent exister (une relation ne se fonde pas en quelques jours !). Le texte est plus près du tome 3 (j'avoue avoir galéré à retrouver une chronologie de tous les événements de cette année là et à bien les assembler). J'ai essayé de les rendre plus intéressant en altérant les points de vue vu que les personnages vu qu'ils ne ressentent pas tous la même chose ni n'accorde d'importance aux mêmes détails.**

**Par contre, j'ai « changé d'avis » sur la déclaration d'amour même si on a plus de précision sur les sentiments des personnages, je préfère attendre afin d'en faire une plus sincère, plus vraie. J'espere que ca vous plaira ! **

# Point de vue de RL#

Les mois passèrent. Les lunes se succédèrent. Intense. Trop. J'avais atteint l'âge où mon corps supportait difficilement les transformations. J'en ressortais à chaque fois plus fatigué. J'avais envie de me laisser aller, de lâcher prise. Mais à chaque fois, son image me revenait en mémoire. Elle…

Pourquoi me lamentai-je ? C'était moi-même qui l'avais jeté dans les bras d'Hermione. Je me devais de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Elles le méritaient. Et pourtant… je rêvais d'être celui qui le lui offrirait. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Elle méritait mieux. Elle méritait Hermione.

Mais les voir ensemble m'avait profondément blessé. Plus que de raison. Je les avais surpris après avoir raccompagné Harry dans son dortoir. En revenant, j'avais entendu du bruit venant d'une salle de cours. Poussant légèrement la porte, je vis Hermione qui tenait le visage de Mathilda dans ses mains. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je reculai. Mathilda me vit et plongeant vers les lèvres de sa camarade en m'adressant un sourire narquois. J'étais retourné dans mes appartements et avait passé la nuit à contempler le plafond. Le lendemain, j'avais essayé d'agir le plus professionnellement possible. Avec difficulté j'y étais arrivé.

La vie continuait. Mathilda ne cessait de me jeter des piques auxquelles je répondais en essayant de ne pas rougir. Elle avait toujours cette tendance à faire de moi un adolescent bégayant. C'en était frustrant. Nos joutes verbales me rassuraient elles créaient un lien entre nous. Un lien que même Hermione ne saurait briser. Un lien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Qui était unique. Notre.

Elle était toujours avec Hermione. Ou du moins était assez proche d'elle. Je dois arrêter de me voiler la face elles sortent ensemble. Secrètement mais cela ne change rien. Et puis qui suis-je pour prétendre la vouloir ? Je suis pauvre là où elle est riche. Miteux là où elle est reine. Professeur là où elle est élève. Mon élève. Un quelconque lien autre que celui qui nous unit serait reprouvé. Impossible. Inenvisageable. Sans avenir. Pour elle et pour moi.

Elle était toujours amie avec les sœurs Deurk. Celles-ci semblaient n'être que des subalternes pour elle. Elle ne restait pas plus que de nécessité avec elles. Elles semblaient uniquement lui servir. Comme si elles n'étaient qu'un moyen pour elle d'arriver à ses fins. Cela semblait cruel mais c'était la réalité. Elles n'avaient pas d'ami. Cruelle réalité qui est sienne.

Des ennemis, Mathilda en avait. Drago et elle continuait de se mener une guerre sans merci. Mais avec des moyens détournés. Elle avait compris que trop s'exposer lui serait néfaste. Et Drago avait eu la sottise de prévenir son père de son attaque. Celui-ci l'avait enjoint de se tenir à carreaux surtout concernant Mathilda. Les deux n'avaient donc aucun intérêt à exposer publiquement leur haine. Ils faisaient alors semblant de se supporter. Ils se saluaient toujours poliment. Certains élèves disaient même qu'ils apparaissaient ensemble lors des mondanités de leurs familles. Pourtant, entre eux, il n'y avait qu'inimité. Aucun ne pouvait supporter l'autre. Chacun voulait la couronne.

En apparence, Mathilda semblait avoir la vie de rêve. Mais son équilibre précaire pouvait s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il suffisait que sa mère apprenne sa liaison avec Hermione. Déjà qu'elle avait du la punir pour son comportement envers Drago… la pauvre était revenue de vacances encore plus pâle qu'elle n'était. Mais elle l'avait caché. Avec des potions. J'avais lu la douleur de Severus quand il la regardait. Ils étaient en froid pour une raison inconnue. Ca la blessait elle mais aussi lui. Il s'efforçait de paraitre impassible mais elle semblait la seule capable d'éclairer son chemin. De lui donner foi en l'avenir. Egoïstement, j'étais presque soulagé de ce froid j'étais jaloux de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Et je m'en voulais. Je n'avais pas le droit de ressentir cela.

Je devais me ressaisir. Pour cela, j'avais besoin de temps. Loin. D'elle, de ses regards, de Poudlard. Ca m'était impossible. Je ne pouvais décemment pas quitter un poste qui me tenait tant à cœur et dont j'avais tant besoin. De plus, quelle excuse pouvais-je fournir à Albus ? « Excusez-moi Albus, je dois partir au risque de violer sur place Mathilda » ? Il me ferait à coup sur renvoyé. Je n'avais aucune possibilité de m'absenter. A moins que… Non je ne pouvais pas utiliser cette excuse. « Mathilda l'aurait fait » me souffla ma conscience. Elle peuplait même mes pensées. Décidément, je devais m'en débarrasser. Je décidé d'aller voir Pompom pour la prévenir que cette plein lune m'avait trop épuisé et que je voulais me reposer chez moi.

Je m'en voulais de partir. Mais je le devais. Cela m'aiderait aussi à faire le point sur ce qu'était Sirius Black. Le soir de la fête d'Halloween, Black a déchiré le portrait de la grosse dame. Il a créé un moment de tension en confirmant sa présence à Poudlard. Harry devra être vigilant. Je devais l'aider. Pour lui et en souvenir de James. Mais d'abord, il faut que je me vide l'esprit.

#fin du Point de vue de Remus#

# Point de vue Hermione #

Harry avait reçu un balai à Noel. Envoyé anonymement, il ne pouvait venir que de Sirius Black. Sans doute l'avait-il ensorcelé pour le faire tomber de son balai ou pour l'amener à lui. A moins que ce ne soit un de ses sorts de magie noire. J'étais inquiète pour lui. C'est pour cela que j'avais prévenu le professeur McGonagall. Elle avait promit de vérifier s'il n'était pas ensorcelé.

Harry avait découvert il y a peu de temps que Black avait trahi ses parents en les vendant à Voldemort. Il y avait donc toutes les raisons de s'en méfier. Et pourtant, les garçons me firent une scène en apprenant ce que j'avais fait ! D'après Ron, j'avais ruiné toutes les chances de gagner la coupe de Quidditch. Se rendait-il compte que cette coupe n'était rien comparée à la sécurité d'Harry ? Non bien sur il était trop obnubilé sur lui-même. Et Harry le soutenait. A nouveau, je me retrouvais seule.

Enfin, pas si seule que ca. J'avais Mathilda. Nous nous étions expliqués. Elle m'avait, à demi-mot, présenté ses excuses après l'épisode du lac. Elle m'avait de nouveau embrassé. Cette fois-là, elle avait été plus hésitante. Comme si…elle craignait que je la repousse. Je m'étais maudis. D'avoir cédé. De lui avoir rendu son baiser. Cette fois-la. Et toutes les autres fois. Je n'étais rien pour elle. Je le savais. Et pourtant, je tentais de m'accrocher. Peut être parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle aussi me tourne le dos. C'est moi qui pris l'initiative de lui donner rendez-vous. Mais c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de m'embrasser. Encore. Je crois que ce que je lui avais dis l'avait fait réfléchir et qu'elle s'était décidée.

Harry et moi nous sommes réconciliés. Bien sûr, cela s'est fait uniquement lorsqu'il a récupéré son balai. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit, je savais qu'il brulait d'envie de m'enfoncer. Je m'en fichai je ne voulais que sa sécurité. J'ai failli me réconcilier avec Ron. Mais il aurait trouvé des traces de sang. Il m'a fait une scène parce que selon lui Pattenrond aurait tué son rat. Ridicule. Mon chat ne mangerait jamais cette horreur. Il m'avait crié dessus et m'avait énormément blessé. Nous étions en froid. Malgré ma réconciliation avec Harry, je ne le voyais que peu il restait avec Ron. Alors j'approfondissais mon travail. Mathilda me tenait compagnie. Nous nous retrouvions dans la bibliothèque chacune de nous s'occupant de ses propres devoirs. Il m'arrivait de la regarder. Elle semblait si sereine quand elle était plongée dans un livre. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus désordonnés que d'habitude. Elle se laissait aller. Ce n'était que des détails mais ca signifiait beaucoup pour moi. Elle semblait commencer à me faire confiance. Quand je la voyais ainsi, mon cœur faisait des bons dans ma poitrine. Je m'efforçais alors de retourner à mes devoirs de peur de la voir s'enfuir si elle me démasquait.

Ce crétin de Malefoy s'est déguisé en détraqueurs pour faire peur à Harry pendant le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Heureusement, il n'a rien eu et a même gagné le match. Une fête a été organisée dans notre salle commune. Je me devais d'y assister même j'aurai préféré être ailleurs. A la place, j'ai tenté d'étudier mais le visage de Mathilda s'imposait toujours à moi. Elle avait disparue au début des festivités en me disant qu'elle avait des choses à régler. A cet instant, je ne rêvais que d'une chose c'était être dans ses bras. Et mon vœu fut exaucé. Une fois la fête finit, tout le monde monta se couchait. Enfin, après que le professeur McGonagall est sommé l'heure du coucher. J'avais fais mine d'être assoupie mais j'avais finalement sombré dans le sommeil.

Peu après, je sentis une main me secouait. C'était Mathilda. Elle me parlait. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elle me disait. A vrai dire, le mouvement de ses lèvres m'ensorcelait. Je m'imaginais ce que ce serait de les embrasser, de les sentir se presser sur tout mon corps. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Enfin si, son corps. Je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette. Celle-ci laissait apercevoir le début de son décolleté et ses jambes. Mon regard glissa de son visage et parcourut son corps. J'imaginai le parcourir de mes lèvres... Au bout d'un moment, leur mouvement s'interrompirent. Mathilda avait cessé de parler et me fixai avec son sourire narquois.

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrassai fougueusement. Pris d'un élan de courage, je laissai trainer mes mains partout sur elle. Elle se raidit d'abord avant de me retourner mon baiser et mes caresses. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi et me retira mon pull. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je retins sa main qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers ma jupe. Elle me fixa avec une lueur interrogative. N'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre. Elle sembla comprendre et se releva avec un sourire mystérieux. Je ressentis une pointe de déception. J'aurai aimé que ca se prolonge, l'avoir pour moi, uniquement et entièrement.

En levant les yeux, je vis qu'elle me tendit la main. Mécaniquement, je la saisis et elle me guida jusqu'à son dortoir. Il était vide. Elle verrouilla la porte et prononça des sorts de silence mais resta à bonne distance de moi me laissant le choix. De nouveau, je me jetais sur elle et elle me guida vers les draps. Son contact m'électrisait. Cette nuit là nous nous perdîmes l'une dans l'autre.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit. Je clignai des yeux en me remémorant les événements de la veille et je rougis. Mathilda avait montré tant de passion que mon corps s'en souvenait encore…Je regrettai juste qu'elle ne soit pas là au réveil. Toutefois, je savais qu'elle courait un gros risque à être avec moi. A coup sur, Mathilda risquait d'être déshéritée. Les rumeurs disaient que la mère Devis était sans scrupules. Elle n'hésiterait pas à humilier publiquement sa fille si elle commettait l'irréparable. Drago pouvait se saisir à tout moment de cette situation cela serait une aubaine pour lui qui lui permettrait de gagner la guerre qu'ils se menaient. Cette saleté n'hésiterait pas à lui causer du tort.

#fin du point de vue d'Hermione#

#point de vue Mathilda#

J'avais toujours la discussion avec Lupin en tête. Je ne cessais de la ressasser. Il m'avait jeté dans les bras d'Hermione. Je n'avais absolument rien demandé. Et pourtant, j'avais cédé. Je l'avais embrassé cette fois là et d'autres. En même temps, occuper ses lèvres était un moyen agréable de la forcer à se taire.

Drago avait gagné la bataille de l'hippogriffe. Lucius a intenté un procès contre le garde chasse qu'il va gagner. Il a le ministère à sa botte. Hagrid n'a aucune chance. J'avais eu une sorte de revanche quand Drago s'est fait punir par son père. Bien entendu, la sanction n'a pas été publique mais j'avais trainé autour d'eux discrètement. Quand Lucius avait abattu sa canne sur Drago, j'avais fais en sorte qu'il me voit. Il m'avait adressé un regard meurtrier qui s'était accentué quand j'ai salué son père. Il s'était ridiculisé en se déguisant en détraqueurs pour effrayer Potter. Mais celui-ci avait même gagné le match.

Ce soir là, j'avais envoyé les jumelles s'occupaient de Drago. Je voulais avoir un moyen de pression sur lui. Je devais donc avoir des photos compromettantes de lui. Je me débarrassai par la même occasion de leur présence. Je pouvais agir librement. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru.

Quelques jours avant, en allant dans la Foret Interdite, j'avais croisé un chien qui ressemblait au Sinistros. Prise d'un doute, je lui avais jeté un sort et avais découvert qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Il avait été surpris de voir mon sourire narquois. Il m'avait entrainé plus loin et commençait à m'expliquer son histoire. Il m'avait tout révéler. Ainsi, j'avais appris que Pettigrew se cachait encore sous la forme du rat de Weasley depuis treize ans. Seul un crétin ne se serait pas rendu compte de la curieuse longévité de son rat. Connaissant la réputation de ma famille, Sirius me demanda de le faire entrer. J'acceptai tout en lui faisant jurer une dette envers moi. Cela pouvait toujours m'être utile.

J'avais prévu de le faire entrer la nuit du match. L'atmosphère serait plus détendue et personne ne remarquerait un chien. Je l'avais fais entrer dans le château et étais allé vérifier que la salle commune était vide. Quel ne fut pas mon agacement de voir Hermione avachie sur un fauteuil, un bouquin sur les genoux. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas lâcher ses livres et profitait de la vie, de la fête ? Ah oui, elle était en froid avec Weasley. Quel crétin celui là. En plus, elle ressemblait à une enfant ainsi assoupie. Soupirant, je fis demi-tour vers l'entrée et bloquais la porte. J'expliquai à mi-voix à Sirius d'attendre de nous voir partir pour entrer. Il secoua la tête et je retournais vers le feu.

Je secouai doucement son épaule pour la réveiller. Elle cligna des yeux et finis par me reconnaitre. Je commençais à la sermonner mais m'interrompis bien vite en voyant son regard dérivait sur mon corps. Je n'étais vêtu que d'une nuisette pour faire penser à du somnambulisme si j'étais attrapée. Et apparemment, ca lui plaisait. Un sourire narquois étira mes lèvres. Alors même elle était sensible aux plaisirs de la chair.

A tel point qu'elle écrasa rudement ses lèvres sur les miennes. En même temps, elle laissa courir ses mains sur mon corps. Après un instant, je lui rendis la pareille. Je m'assis sur elle et lui enlevais son pull hideux qui ne la mettait pas en valeur. Elle m'interrompit soudain en jetant des coups d'œil autour de nous. Elle craignait que quelqu'un nous voir. Si Sirius entrait… me relevant, je lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit avec un temps d'hésitation et l'entrainait vers mon dortoir. Après quelques sorts, je me tournais vers elle. Elle devait faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui voulait cela. C'est elle qui me voulait. Et elle le fit. Finalement, elle était plus douée que ce que son statut de première de classe laissait penser. Ou du moins, elle apprend vite.

Une fois contentée, je la renvoyai dans son dortoir. Elle m'avait fait utiliser une grande part de mon énergie. Sirius devra se débrouiller seul pour quitter les lieux. Un rire m'échappa involontairement, Hermione m'avait servi d'alibi. Si quiconque se rendait compte de la présence de Sirius, je pouvais me servir d'elle. Finalement, passer la nuit avec elle n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

**Vous en pensez quoi ? Alors étonnés qu'Hermione se jette sur elle comme une affamée ? ^^**

**Sinon question : Je fais revenir Severus ? Ou je fais ma sadique à laisser Mathilda seule contre le monde ? (comment ca j'exagère ?)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flaye's : Félicitations :) ! Héhé Mathilda va continuer à être surprise :)**

**MissCassy : Hum Hum Remus est réservé à mon usage exclusif ! & puis je crois qu'il aime pas trop Drago…**

**Amandine Valentine : Tu écartes mes doutes pcq je le sentais pas trop ce chapitre ! Justement on va voir que cette relation se base sur un quiproquo. Merci (: & toi tu comptes faire quoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?**

**Prochaine publication :dimanche :) J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Au programme : je vous explique pourquoi les Deurk sont à Gryffondor et on assiste à une confrontation entre notre trio et Mathilda. J'vous cache pas que ce chapitre a été dur à écrire… à part le dialogue de Sev' / Mathilda bizarrement quand il s'agit d'eux c'est plus facile ^^ Je vous annonce :**

**LE RETOUR DE SEVERUS ! (enfin) Hahaha bon c'est pas une entrée fracassante mais de sa part c'est assez retentissant )**

**Bonne lecture !**

Sirius avait échoué. Il s'était emporté. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il n'avait pas eu Pettigrew. La seule chose que son entrée avait permise était le renforcement de la sécurité des trolls gardaient l'entrée. Toute nouvelle initiative serait plus difficile. Mais pas impossible. Juste plus risquée…& plus excitante.

Je soupirai. De toute façon, il faudrait du temps avant qu'il ne me redemande mon aide. Il savait qu'il en payera le prix fort. C'était un principe des Devis nous accordions des services en échange de dettes. Celles-ci n'étaient pas précisées. Quiconque en contractés une devait se tenir prêt à répondre à n'importe laquelle de nos requêtes. C'était tout à notre avantage. D'autant que personne ne pouvait s'y soustraire.

J'étais dans mon dortoir. Après m'avoir inondé de leurs paroles, les jumelles étaient parties à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione m'avait demandé ce que ces filles faisaient à Gryffondor. J'avais haussé les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pour elle, le monde était manichéen, divisé entre le Bien et le Mal. Soit tout noir, soit tout blanc. Sans nuance de gris. La réalité est plus subtile il n'y a pas de noir ni de blanc seulement des nuances de gris. Ces filles en étaient la preuve. Gryffondor abritait également des monstres. En fait, chaque maison recelait un monstre. Parce que le monstre est tapi en chaque homme. Certains le combattent comme Dumbledore et d'autres le laissent prendre le pas sur leur humanité comme Voldemort. Les camps de chacun sont simplement le résultat de choix. Aucune maison ne peut se targuer d'être celle qui recèle uniquement le bien ou uniquement le mal. Regulus Black ou Severus sont la preuve que le bien existe à Serpentard. Pettigrew est le serpent de Gryffondor.

Les hommes sont guidés par leur intérêt. Pour les atteindre, ils abandonnent tout scrupule. Ainsi, Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à sacrifier bons nombre de sorcier comme la famille Potter. Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas les éviter. Faux, il aurait pu s'il avait eu le courage de tuer Voldemort avant sa septième année. Mais il ne l'a pas fait par faiblesse, compassion ou pitié. Ou parce que cela ne servait pas ses intérêts. En cela, il est plus proche des Serpentards que des Gryffondors.

Je soupirai. Hermione bougea sur mes genoux. Nous étions dans la salle commune et elle s'était assoupie en lisant. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de l'autre nuit. Elle en était gênée. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Le sexe fait partie de nous, il serait donc idiot de s'y refuser. Je peux comprendre que sa première la mette dans un tel état. Mais elle devenait un peu trop…tout ! Elle voulait savoir tout ce que je faisais, ce à quoi je pensais. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui répondre ! Je n'ai jamais raconté pas mes secrets. Il était hors de question que je le fasse. Pourtant, je lui avais concédé une demi-vérité sur ma vie que j'étais née d'un viol. Je lui avais dis que je ne voulais pas en parler. Des larmes avaient emplis ses yeux et elle avait hoché la tête.

J'écartais une mèche de ses cheveux. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Pourquoi avais-je couché avec ? Cela ne répondait à aucun plan. Juste à une envie soudaine. Je soupirai. Même ma mère n'aurait su l'expliquer. Elle ne devait pas en être informée. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu de ses nouvelles il y a peu. Je l'avais vu à Noël et elle avait approuvée mes plans concernant Drago. Elle m'avait conseillé d'attendre pour mieux frapper. Flint ne serait plus longtemps dans l'attente. J'allais avoir une vengeance digne de mes espoirs. D'autant que Drago s'était fait ridiculisé par Potter. Celui-ci s'était fait démasqué à Près-au-Lard en y allant sans autorisation mais il avait échappé à toute sanction grâce à Lupin.

Remus… je ne lui avais plus reparlé comme ce fut le cas près du lac de manière si proche. J'avais été déçue de son attitude. Nous continuions à nous jeter des piques mais elles semblaient sans saveur. Comme si quelque chose était brisé. Je secouai la tête, il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi. Il n'y aura jamais rien. Pas parce qu'il était professeur et moi élève ou parce qu'il était plus âgé. Parce qu'il y avait une trop grande distance entre nous. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes conceptions d'un couple. Il ne se contenterait pas d'une relation purement sexuelle et je ne me contenterai pas d'une relation sentimentale. Je n'étais pas capable de m'investir totalement alors que lui oui et cela pouvait se reveler dangereux pour lui.

Hermione soupira en se réveillant. Le bruit me tira de mes pensées. Elle cligna des yeux en dissipant les dernières brides de sommeil. J'embrassai doucement ses lèvres. Elle incarnait l'innocence à l'état pur à ce moment là. Je savais qu'elle adorait nos moments et qu'elle regrettait qu'il n'en y soit pas plus. Elle aurait voulu le dire à ses amis même si je lui avais interdit. Heureusement pour moi, Weasley lui en voulait. J'étais à l'abri pour le moment. Un bruit attira notre attention. Il était si faible qu'on aurait pu passer à coté. Mais sans doute pas pour les jurons que lâcha Weasley. Hermione se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Elle tendit la main dans le vide et tira sur l'air, révélant Potter et Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

- Et toi ? Comment oses tu pactise avec l'ennemi ? Comment peux-tu l'embrasser ? C'est une fille ! Et une serpentard en plus !

- Ron…commença Potter.

- Et toi comment oses tu me juger Ronald Weasley ? Alors que la semaine dernière tu matais les miches d'Angelina ?

Weasley rougit à la fois de honte et de colère.

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! toi tu fais la trainée avec une manipulatrice qui deviendra une mangemorte !

Je me levais et retins la main d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne gifle Weasley. Je bloquai le menton de celui-ci dans ma main et le forçai à me regarder.

- Explique-moi une chose Weasley : pourquoi continues-tu à me défier si tu sais que je finirai mangemorte ?

- Je…

Je tirai sur ses cheveux de mon autre main jusqu'à voir une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

- Bien Weasley maintenant tu m'écoutes attentivement. Insulte-moi encore une fois et le sort que je te réserve sera pire que celui qu'on subit les Londubat. Manque-moi de respect et je te trainerai dans la boue au vu de tous. Traite la elle ou moi de trainée et je fais en sorte que tu n'es pas de descendance. Ai-je été clair ?

Je l'avais vu blêmir et se mettre en colère. Je n'attendais que ca qu'il m'attaque de nouveau. Et je passerai mes nerfs sur lui. Il serait mon exutoire. Mais il n'était pas bête. Il hocha simplement la tête en jetant un regard noir à Hermione et monta dans son dortoir. Je vis qu'Harry était toujours là et me fixais avec surprise.

- Fermes la bouche Harry tu as l'air stupide.

Il tressaillit mais ferma sa bouche. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'appelle par son prénom. Il m'adressa un sourire avant de s'adresser à Hermione qui semblait au bord des larmes.

- Je suis désolé. Ron s'est emporté encore une fois. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Weasley pensait ce qu'il disait. Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, répliquai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il me jeta un regard noir puis entreprit de lui changer les idées. Je me déconnectais de leur conversation. Harry voulait adoucir la réalité et il voulait que je fasse pareil. Mais je n'allais pas l'enterrer sous des mensonges sous prétexte de l'épargner. Il faudra bien qu'elle se rende compte de l'inutilité de Weasley. Attention, ils ne sont pas tous inutile. Charlie dresse des dragons ce qui est rare et a aussi marqué le Quidditch. Bill aide la société en brisant les sorts. A leur manière, les jumeaux contribuent aussi en apportant une touche d'humour. En fait les plus inutiles sont Ronald et Perceval. Le monde se porterait mieux sans eux. Mais ca, je me garderai bien de le faire remarquer. Qui sait si les Weasley n'ont pas un membre de la famille caché qui est haut placé ?

- Mathilda ? Je vais me coucher.

Hermione me tira de mes pensées. Elle me caressa la joue et je la regardais partir. Elle pourrait devenir une femme puissante. Ce serait le cas si le calme perdurait. Si Voldemort revenait, elle n'aura pour avenir que la peur et le sang voire la mort. Je sentis le canapé s'affaissait près de moi, signe qu'Harry s'asseyait.

- Alors tu es proche d'Hermione…

- Potter, ta remarque est brillante de stupidité et montre une tentative lamentable d'ouvrir le dialogue.

Contre toute attente, il sourit.

- Lupin m'avait parlé de tes piques verbales. J'avoue que tu as un excellent niveau.

- Comparé à toi, n'importe qui le serait. Lui et toi fantasmaient tant sur moi que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de parler de moi ?

- Je… non en fait je crois qu'il t'admire.

- Plait-il ?

- Il m'a raconté ce que c'était de vivre dans une famille de sang pure avec des idéaux comme ceux de Voldemort. Il trouve que tu as du courage de continuer à vivre avec autant de fougue que tu le fais. Je crois que c'est pour ca qu'on t'a envoyé chez les Gryffondors.

Je ne répondis pas. Ainsi, Remus connaissait la situation des familles sang purs peut être en était-il issu ? Son nom ne me revenait pas en mémoire. Sa famille était peut être de sang pure mais de petite envergure ce qui explique cet anonymat. A moins qu'il n'est côtoyé des Sang purs. Savoir qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments positifs à mon égard m'enchantait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'importance pour lui. Stupide mais je reste humaine et donc en proie à la faiblesse.

- Et toi Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu ressembles à Malefoy. Tu as le même port hautain, le même air impassible. Et pourtant, tu sembles différente de lui. On dirait que tu appartiens à la fois aux ténèbres et à la lumière. A la fois plus noire et plus lumineuse.

- Ravie d'éclairer tes jours Harry, ricanai-je.

- Contentes toi d'éclairer ceux d'Hermione.

Nous continuâmes de discuter puis nous montâmes nous coucher. Je rejoignis Hermione dans son dortoir et m'allongeai près d'elle. Le sommeil refusa de m'emportait. Soupirant, je me levais et quittai le dortoir. Je partis dans les couloirs. Grimpant les escaliers, je me retrouvais à la Tour d'Astronomie. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir les détraqueurs. Ils tournaient autour du château en essayant de trouver Sirius. Mais ils ne l'atteindront pas tant qu'il restait sous sa forme d'animagus. Et il avait suffisamment de jugeote pour rester chien.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Une odeur de pin me chatouilla les narines. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Severus. Je restai face aux fenêtres, le dos bien droit. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- La noirceur continue de t'attirer.

- Et toi tu fuis la lumière.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'y ai pas ma place Mathilda.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du même avis Severus.

- Et j'en connais les raisons.

- Pourtant, tu continues à te refuser le bonheur.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu es jeune et…

- Severus, toi comme moi savons que j'ai sans doute plus vécu que la plupart des sexagénaires.

- Que Merlin fasse que tu n'es pas à en vivre plus.

- Merlin n'y es pour rien. Ce sont nos choix qui guident nos souffrances.

- Et quels sont tes choix ?

- Je n'envisage pas de me jeter de cette Tour si c'est ce que tu crains.

- Je parlais de Lupin, cracha-t-il.

- Et toi quels sont tes choix ?

- Ne joues pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Mathilda.

- Cesse de me considérer comme ton ennemie.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris pourquoi j'agissais ainsi ?

Je gardai le silence. Je ne voulais pas admettre mon ignorance. J'avais souffert plus que de raison de notre distance. Il était le seul à pouvoir autant m'affecter. A être ma faiblesse autant que ma force. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il se détourne de moi, de perdre mon seul pilier dans cette vie. Je le sentis me saisir les bras. Il me força à plonger mes yeux dans l'onyx des siens.

- Mathilda chérie, si j'ai fais ca c'est par amour. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus que nécessaire. Tu es et tu seras toujours ma petite princesse. J'ose même te dire que je te considère comme ma fille. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi faire mes choix Severus, murmurai-je. Quitte à me tromper, je préfère tenter de vivre. Ne m'enferme pas dans une prison dorée toi aussi.

Il hésita un instant et me prit dans ses bras. Riant doucement, nous nous rendîmes à ses appartements. Au moment d'entrer dans sa chambre, Remus sortit de la sienne. Il marqua un arrêt en nous voyant puis repartit dans les couloirs sans un mot. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais un pincement au cœur. Trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Severus, je ne m'en préoccupai pas. Je pouvais affronter mille maux tant qu'il était près de moi. Assis ensemble sur son lit, nous tentâmes de rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu. Chacun raconta à l'autre les petites anecdotes de sa vie. Immanquablement, un sujet sensible arriva sur la table.

- Granger vraiment ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- S'aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre.

- Et toi tu as préféré l'avoir elle. Pourquoi ? Que je sache les femmes ne t'ont jamais tenté.

- En réalité, je n'avais pas prémédité de l'avoir. C'était un accident. Mais une fois avec elle, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait certains avantages.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'un mannequin se cache sous son sac de patate.

- Non, riais-je. Disons qu'elle m'apaise.

- Elle t'apaise ?

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

- Essaie toujours.

- En fait, elle ressemble à une partie de moi, la meilleure. Celle que tu adores. Et j'ai l'impression que cette part de moi ressort quand je suis avec elle.

- En somme tu te sers d'elle pour ne pas voir le pire de toi.

- Dis comme ca, ca à l'air égoïste.

- On l'est tous Mathilda.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiètes pas ca ne durera pas.

- Laisse moi deviner ; Lupin ?

- Arrête avec lui.

- C'est tes pensées qu'il peuple.

- Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. C'est impossible.

Percevant la certitude au fond de mes yeux, Severus se contenta d'acquiescer. Je n'avais qu'une parole. Je savais qu'un futur avec Remus était improbable à défaut d'être malsain. Ce qui ne m'empêcherait pas de jouer avec. Mais ca, Severus n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

**Héhé Mathilda cachottière ! Désolée pour les fans de Ron mais je l'aime pas trop donc je m'en prends un peu (beaucoup) à lui… **

**A part j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter mais vous pouvez me donner vos avis par reviews ca fait plaisir de voir que vous appreciez ce que j'écris et ca me motive à écrire !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amandine Valentine : Mathilda est trop irrésistible haha & Remus ben se cache une nouvelle fois et s'empeche d'être heureux :o Top la licence d'histoire ! Bonne chance en tout cas pour la suite :)**

**MissCassy : Le dialogue revient ne t'inquiètes pas moi aussi j'aime pas trop quand c'est que du texte :) Mouais fais gaffe Drago est pas facile à renier… tu savais qu'il avait une cave spéciale torture ?**

**Julia : Vote validé ! T'inquiètes pas Remus va agir bientôt. Pour Drago en ce moment il m'horripile mais il va changer par la suite. Merci !**

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi ou peut être même mardi :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjooouuuur ! (:**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez découvrir une nouvelle facette de Remus héhé ! Bon j'vous préviens de suite elle est très sombre. Mais j'aime bien l'idée qu'il agisse comme ca, ca montre qu'il est humain et qu'il a des faiblesses !**

**Et justement ce coté sombre montre une nouvelle facette de la relation Remus / Mathilda :D Ce chapitre est pleiiinnn de surprise ! (en plus il est encore plus long que d'habitude) Entre autres on découvre une certaine humanité chez Mathilda  
**

**Bref c'est LE chapitre de cette fic' (ou du moins un chapitre central ) :) Je vous laisse tout découvrir en espérant que ca vous plaise !**

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il prend le risque de sortir de Poudlard alors que Black rôde dehors !

- Hum hum, répondis-je.

Il ne m'écoutait pas. En réalité, il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour faire attention à moi. Loin de me vexer, cela m'arrangeait. J'avais tout le loisir de détailler son appartement. Il était austère mais différemment de celui de Severus. Des livres étaient posés de ci de là. On aurait dit qu'il les avait abandonnés en pleine lecture. Ce qui, connaissant Remus, était tout à fait possible. Et oui, je me trouvais bien dans sa chambre. Même allongée sur son lit. Comment ? Par une suite de malentendus et par un heureux hasard. Je remercierai Potter plus tard.

J'ai pour habitude de marcher dans les couloirs avant d'aller dormir. Et ce soir, mes pas m'avaient conduit vers les appartements des professeurs. J'avais murmuré le mot de passe. Je m'étais avancée vers l'appartement de Severus bien décidée à lui parler quitte à le réveiller. Sauf qu'en entrant, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. En ressortant, j'avais entendu du bruit derrière moi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'esquiver le moindre geste que je me retrouvai plaqué au mur. Je sentis l'haleine de Remus à quelques centimètres de moi. Je vis une lueur de colère passait dans ses yeux. Elle ne m'était pas destinée. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'empoigner mon bras et de me tirer dans sa chambre. En soi ca aurait pu paraitre terriblement torride mais il me serrait trop fort. Chose que bien sûr je ne lui fis pas remarquer. Je l'entendis verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rejoigne. Mais il resta à bonne distance moi.

- Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à enfreindre le règlement ces temps-ci ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de vivre tranquillement votre scolarité sans chercher les ennuis ?

- Dixit un loup-garou.

- Je t'en prie, cracha-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce qui t'empêche de me fréquenter.

- Je suis jalouse.

- Quoi ?

- Je déteste que quelqu'un puisse te faire autant sortir de tes gonds alors que je m'y échine moi-même en vain.

Il garda le silence. En relevant les yeux, je vis qu'il avait fermé les siens. Doucement, je m'approchais de lui.

- Racontes-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu en as besoin. Parce que tu en as déjà trop dit. Parce que je suis la seule à pouvoir te comprendre, murmurai-je en posant la main sur sa joue.

A ce moment-là, il fit une chose que je n'avais pas prévue il me jeta sur le lit. Instinctivement, j'avais fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, je le vis adossé à la porte et me regardant comme s'il risquait de me briser. D'un sourire, je le rassurai en prenant mes aises sur son lit malgré la douleur de mon bras. Posant ma tête sur les oreillers, je sentis son odeur. Je me contentais de le fixer en attendant qu'il parle. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Voila comment je me retrouvais sur son lit à l'écouter.

Apparemment, Saint Potter avait décidé de sortir. Sans permission mais sans précaution non plus. Depuis quelques temps, toutes les sorties d'élèves même entre deux cours était sous la direction des professeurs. Remus l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait sermonné et raccompagné dans son dortoir. Cela aurait du lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Pourtant, il paraissait encore plus énervé. Je ressentis un pincement de jalousie il ne s'était jamais autant emporté pour moi alors que j'avais tout fait pour le sortir de ses gonds.

- Il avait même notre carte !

- C'est quoi ?

- Une carte que nous avons crée pendant notre scolarité à Poudlard et qui permet de voir la position de chaque personne du château.

- Nous ?

- Moi et…des amis.

Il semblait réticent à en parler. J'essayai un autre front.

- Comment Harry l'a eu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop même si Harry en serait sans doute l'héritier. Elle nous a été confisquée lors de notre dernière année par le concierge. Malgré tout nos efforts, on ne la jamais retrouvée. James s'en est longtemps mordu les doigts c'est lui qui l'avait la nuit où elle nous a été confisquée.

- Pourquoi s'en inquiéter si Harry devait la recevoir de toute manière ?

- Je… elle montre une facette de nous assez mauvaise, rougit-il.

Je me redressai. Le doux et gentil Remus serait-il un adepte de la Magie Noire ? Le père de Saint Potter aussi ? Voilà qui changerait singulièrement la donne. Ma curiosité avait été titillée. Je devais en savoir plus. Remus était de nouveau plongé dans ses reproches à propos d'Harry. Je devais le tenter. Je devais être le plus subtile possible pour ne pas qu'il ne me remarque et repousse. Je le regardai avec un petit sourire et tendis discrètement ma baguette sur lui. Il faudrait que je bénisse Severus de m'avoir appris l'Occulmancie et la Légimencie.

En douceur, je fouillai ses souvenirs pendant qu'il continuait de parler. L'un d'eux attira mon attention. Quatre garçons étaient assemblés autour d'un parchemin vierge. Mon instinct me souffla d'y plonger ce que je fis. Devant moi, le souvenir s'éclaircit et se déroula sous mes yeux.

Quatre garçons chuchotaient à voix basse dans ce qui semblait être leur dortoir. L'un d'eux, le plus expressif, était brun avec les cheveux en bataille les mêmes que son fils Potter. Celui qui était le plus proche de lui était aussi brun mais avait des yeux pâles et les traits aristocrates des Black. Je n'eus pas de mal à reconnaitre Remus même s'il avait moins de rides et de cicatrices. Le quatrième était plus petit et plus rondouillard. Dans l'ordre, j'avais fasse à moi, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Quatre amis inséparables à Poudlard.

D'après ce que m'avait raconté Severus, ils se faisaient surnommés les Maraudeurs. Ils ne rataient pas une occasion de faire une blague de gout douteux surtout aux Serpentards. Severus en avait souvent fait la douloureuse rencontre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être comparé aux jumeaux Weasley Fred et Georges se moquaient de tous et tout le monde faisaient les frais de leurs blagues. Les Maraudeurs s'attaquaient principalement aux Serpentards. Je vis les lèvres de Pettigrew bougeaient et je m'approchais.

- …sûrs que ca va marcher ?

- Aie confiance Queudver ! s'insurgèrent Black et Potter.

Remus lui était plus pragmatique. Il ne cessait de fixer le parchemin comme s'il était la solution de tous les maux. Il était entièrement concentré dessus. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en reconnaissant son expression qu'il avait parofis pendant ses cours.

- On s'est peut être trompé sur une formule…

- Voyons Lunard ! Ca ne peut pas être possible on est les meilleurs !

Potter était bien arrogant. D'une arrogance totalement exaspérante. Ce qui explique que ses amis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Mais quand Remus allait répliquer, le parchemin commença à se couvrir d'écriture. Les garçons ne purent retenir une exclamation de joie. Sirius se leva et entreprit de prendre Pettigrew dans ses bras pour une danse endiablé. Potter se contenta de courir dans le dortoir. Moins démonstratif, Remus souriait à pleine dent. Un pincement me serra le cœur je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit laissant place à une jeune fille. Elle était blonde avec de grands yeux verts. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et comme si de rien n'était, vint s'asseoir près des garçons.

- Ca a marché ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Alors vous m'expliquez le principe ?

- C'est simple jeune demoiselle, commença Sirius en lui faisant un sourire ravageur. Nous, hommes d'une intelligence faramineuse, avons décidé d'apporter notre pierre à l'édifice de Poudlard. Et pour ca, nous avons investit tout notre talent, notre temps, notre amour…

- Surement pas toi Sirius tu n'es capable de n'aimer personne d'autre que toi-même !

- Tu brises mon cœur vil créature ! N'as-tu pas vu que je brûle littéralement pour toi ? Que je…

- Cette carte permet de connaitre les déplacements de n'importe qui dans le château, interrompit Remus.

Apparemment, Sirius méritait sa réputation de coureur de jupons. Cette fille devait sans doute être une de ses conquêtes. Quoique, de mémoire, jamais aucune de ses conquêtes n'avaient eu accès à ses secrets. Ce devait être la petite amie de Pettigrew. D'un mouvement qu'elle voulait imperceptible, elle se rapprocha de Remus en lui mettant son décolleté sous le nez. Cette fille avait un manque flagrant de classe.

- Comment ca ?

- On a travaillé sur plusieurs sortilèges et la combinaison de ceux-ci nous a permit de la créer. Seule la salle sur Demande ne peut être inscrite à cause des sortilèges qui la protègent.

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Remus.

Le souvenir se fit plus flou signe qu'il s'arrêtait. Je revins doucement à la réalité. Remus était toujours en train de parler à propos de Potter. Ca me laissait le temps de digérer ce que je venais d'apprendre. Ainsi, les Maraudeurs avaient crée une carte de Poudlard qui permettait de voir quiconque arpentait les couloirs. Ils étaient intelligents : de tels sorts ne pouvaient être à la porter de sorciers lambda. Evidemment, Pettigrew avait sans doute peu servi. Potter et Black n'étaient pas seulement les garçons arrogants que dépeignait Severus. Ils étaient capables de grande chose comme en témoignait cette carte. Et Remus aussi mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Par contre, ses états d'âme en était une. Vu ce que j'avais compris, Remus avait été d'une certaine manière aussi farceur que les jumeaux Weasley sinon plus. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter des agissements de Potter ? Il devait savoir que Sirius ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. A moins qu'il ne croyait en sa culpabilité. Mais c'était impossible Sirius et Remus paraissait avoir été proche. Remus ne pouvait pas avoir rejeté cette amitié et avoir cru à la version officielle. Il était bien trop intelligent pour ca. Quoique, il avait tendance à ne croire qu'en le malheur. Il semblait avoir peur d'être heureux. Peut être a-t-il admis cette trahison parce qu'il savait son bonheur illusoire ? Il avait abandonné _sans se battre_ ? Il avait abandonné un ami ? ca ne ressemblait pas à Remus. Et pourtant, ca expliquerait beaucoup.

- Remus, j'ai une question qui va surement te déranger.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa un court instant. La colère était toujours présente dans son regard. Je me mis à douter qu'il m'eut entendu. Mais il hocha la tête.

- Comment les Potter sont morts ?

- Tu le sais bien, répliqua-t-il acerbe.

- Black nous a trahis ! Ce chien a dévoilé le secret à Voldemort et il a condamné James et Lily. Et quand Peter a essayé de l'arrêter il l'a tué lui et les moldus présents. Il lui a même coupé un doigt !

D'un coup de pied rageux, il ponctua sa tirade.

- Et toi où étais-tu ? murmurai-je avec douceur.

- C'était le lendemain de la Pleine Lune. J'étais tellement exténué que je suis retourné à l'infirmerie de Poudlard…

- Alors que tes amis se faisaient tuer.

Je n'avais fait qu'énoncer une de ses pensées, un fait. Sans doute, lui avais-je rappelé un cruel souvenir. Il se sentait surement coupable. Dans tous les cas, mes mots l'avaient tellement blessé qu'il s'était jeté sur moi, les traits déformés par la colère. J'étais toujours allongée sur le lit et il m'écrasait de son poids. Il tira sur mes cheveux de manière à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je retins une grimace de douleur et remis un masque d'impassibilité.

- Je ne les ai pas abandonnés ! c'est Black qui nous a abandonnés et trahit. Il a préféré suivre la voie de sa famille plutôt que celle de ses amis !

- Et selon toi, la noirceur de sa famille la rattrapé ? murmurai-je moqueuse.

- Les gens parlaient. Ils disaient qu'on n'échappe pas à son héritage. On n'y a pas cru. On a cru que Sirius pouvait changer. Il nous a bien eus pendant toutes ses années ! un fils de mangemort devient forcément un mangemort !

Sur le coup, je pris cette remarque personnellement. D'un geste brusque, je libérai une de mes mains et l'écrasai sur sa joue. La gifle ne fut pas aussi forte que ce que j'aurai voulu vu notre proximité. Mais elle eut au moins le mérite de le rendre hagard.

- Arrête de te voiler la face Remus ! Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc !

- C'est ca, cracha-t-il. Et tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais essayé de toucher à la magie noire ?

- On parle de toi Remus ! De toi et de ton incapacité à croire au bonheur ! Qu'est ce que je viens faire là ?

- Tu es toujours en train de sélectionner les questions auxquelles tu réponds ! On dirait que tu as quelque chose à cacher !

- On a tous des secrets, crétin ! Toi le premier, répliquai-je acerbe. M'aurais-tu révéler le tien si je ne l'avais pas su ?

- La question ne se pose pas vu que ce cher Snivellus s'est chargé de te le dire !

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ca !

- Tiens, la lionne défend son amant ?

Ses paroles et la lueur de rage dans ses yeux me laissèrent sans mot. Il ne profita pour enchainer.

- Dis-moi, Hermione sait-elle que tu la trompes avec son cher professeur ? Dumbledore sait-il que deux mangemorts s'envoient en l'air à deux centimètres de lui ? Non bien sûr, deux âmes aussi noires que les vôtres ne peuvent que s'assembler !

Les mots refusaient de sortir de ma bouche. J'étais comme tétanisée. Chacune de ses paroles avaient été une flèche qui partait se ficher droit dans mon cœur. Je voulais lui renvoyer ses paroles, ses coups. Je voulais qu'il soit blessé autant que moi. Les mots me manquaient. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir blesser.

Sans un mot, je me tortillais sous lui. Il prit sa pour de l'inconfort et se plaqua encore plus sur moi. Il continua à déverser son venin sur moi. Malgré moi, je sentis les larmes affluaient dans mes yeux. Soudain, je sentis le bois de ma baguette. D'un sortilège informulé, j'invoquai un couteau. D'un mouvement imperceptible, je l'appuyais sur son flanc. Il se figea en sentant le froid de l'arme sur moi. Il me fixa.

- Tais-toi.

J'aurai voulu que ma voix soit plus ferme, plus décidée. Forte. Mais j'avais dis ca dans un murmure rendu rauque par mes larmes et par la douleur qu'éveillait ses paroles. Je n'avais pas l'air déterminé. Je le sentis étouffer un rire dans mon cou. Malgré moi, des frissons me parcoururent, me rappelant l'exquise proximité de nos corps. Il sembla le réaliser aussi. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur moi. Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou. Je le sentis doucement remonter vers ma gorge. Il la lécha avant de s'arrêter au niveau de ma jugulaire.

- Si je t'arrache la gorge, tu n'auras pas le temps d'utiliser ta lame.

- Tu veux parier ?

- Non.

Je le sentis reculer de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux de soulagement. En les rouvrant, je le vis toujours pencher sur moi. La colère semblait avoir un peu disparue mais restais présente comme si elle n'attendait qu'un pretexte pour re jaillir. Elle se mêlait à la douleur. Je me sentis obligée de l'apaiser.

- La réalité est différente de la version officielle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Sirius n'a pas tué James. C'était Pettigrew.

Il resta sans mot un instant. Je le vis fermer les yeux. En les rouvrant, je vis que la colère l'avait reprit.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? C'est plus fort que toi de blesser le monde qui t'entoure ?

- Remus, je ne…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Je ne veux même plus te voir ! Tu n'es qu'une sale mangemort sans cœur ! Tu fais souffrir le monde et tu adores ca !

Il se releva du lit. En voulant s'éloigner rapidement, il s'érafla les cotes sur le couteau. Il ne sembla pas y prêter attention. J'avais les yeux fixés sur le sang qui maculait sa chemise blanche. Il se laissa glisser sur le mur et y resta prostré. Je voulus le rejoindre mais il me cria

- Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu ne mérites même pas la vie ! Tes parents devraient avoir honte d'une telle abomination !

- Tu te crois en droit de juger les gens ? Mais tu n'es rien Lupin ! Absolument rien ! Tu aurais pu tout avoir mais tu as refuser parce que tu te morfonds dans le malheur ! Tu crois que les loups garou ne peuvent pas avoir droit au bonheur !

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être rejeté, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de tout perdre. Et par-dessus tout, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être un loup garou !

Ses paroles brisèrent quelque chose en moi. Comme si une digue avait cédé en moi. La colère m'emplit.

- Bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre ! Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais rien eu ! Tout n'est qu'illusion dans mon monde ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis auprès de qui me plaindre ! J'ai toujours été rejeté parce que j'étais toujours trop ! Trop riche, trop fière, trop intelligente, trop belle. La seule personne qui m'a jamais témoigné un tant soit peu d'amour est Severus ! Lui il a décidé de m'élever comme sa propre fille alors que mon propre père m'a laissé tomber. Même ma mère ne me témoigne que du dédain parce que je ne suis que l'inlassable souvenir de la nuit où elle s'est faite violer par Greyback !

Les larmes coulaient librement. Je me fichais qu'il me voit ainsi. En fait, je me fichais de tout. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais explosé. Et paradoxalement, je me sentais bien même si je fulminais encore. J'avais dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Sans un mot et sans lui adressait le moindre regard, je sortis de la chambre. Par miracle, je ne croisais personne. Je déambulais dans les couloirs. Mes pas me menèrent au septième étage. Derrière moi, j'entendis des pas et la voix de Rusard. Jurant, je cherchais en vain une cachette. Derrière une tapisserie, s'ouvrit une porte dans laquelle je m'engouffrai rapidement.

**Alors ? Bon j'avoues ce chapitre devait être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. A partir de maintenant, les choses vont « s'accélérer » pour Mathilda et se ralentir pour Remus. **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et si vous avez une fin en tête (: Parce que j'hésite entre interrompre bientôt cette relation sur une note un peu triste ou à l'interrompre pour la reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse. Euh…je sais pas si vous avez compris là… En gros, c'est : vous voulez un happy end un peu tardif (monde des bisounours) ou un desastrous end avec violence, sang et larmes ? (brrrr)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : Ils sont copaiiin ces deux là ! non j'rigole (: Hum mouais quoique ca dépend de quelle humeur est Drago…**

**Flaye's : oh le retour :) Mais oui je sais que c'est pas parce que y a Sev' dedans ! ;) Je crois que tu dois faire une allergique à Ron ca s'appelle la Ronophobie**

**Patty : wahou j'sais pas trop comment t'as fais ! Oui j'essaie de me rapprocher de temps en temps des livres (: Merci !**

**Prochain chapitre : Vendredi ou samedi :D J'attends vos avis sur la fin !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je publie en avance *clap clap***

**On passe au point de vue de Remus qui va nous parler un peu de ses sentiments, et de la suite de sa relation avec Mathilda, de ses révélations…On découvre aussi un autre personnage qui permet à la mère Devis de tout savoir à n'importe quel moment (& hop un petit secret éventré). On se penche sur des secrets de famille. On découvre aussi…. Bon ok j'arrête, lisez, vous découvrirez par vous-même ! **

**EDIT : A LIRE : Je suis en train d'écrire la fin de cette année à Poudlard avec Sirius qui s'enfuit & tout le reste. J'ai pas trop envie de finir la fic' comme ca (je m'y suis bcp attachée) surtout que j'avais prévu de continuer jusqu'à la 5eme année environ d'Harry Ron & Hermione. DONC la question est : **

**Je continue la fic' sous ce titre jusqu'à ce que je justifie pourquoi Mathilda s'est reniée (ben ouais faut un sens au titre quand même) OU je l'arrête à la fin de l'année scolaire et je fais une suite sous un autre titre ? **

**Sinon j'avais pensé faire une fic « dérivée » avec un rating M vu que j'ai souvent hesité à en faire ici. Je pense que ca ne sera que des quelques scènes avec la reprise de certains dialogues mais pas trop pour pas que vous vous lassiez !**

**J'aimerai bien vos avis sur ces deux points (:**

#Point de vue Remus#

- Bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre ! Tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais rien eu ! Tout n'est qu'illusion dans mon monde ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis auprès de qui me plaindre ! J'ai toujours été rejeté parce que j'étais toujours trop ! Trop riche, trop fière, trop intelligente, trop belle. La seule personne qui m'a jamais témoigné un tant soit peu d'amour est Severus ! Lui il a décidé de m'élever comme sa propre fille alors que mon propre père m'a laissé tomber. Même ma mère ne me témoigne que du dédain parce que je ne suis que l'inlassable souvenir de la nuit où elle s'est faite violer par Greyback !

Ses paroles mirent du temps à arriver à mon cerveau. Durant ce temps, je vis ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot et sortit. Je n'eus même pas la force de la retenir. La colère m'aveuglait. Qui était-elle pour savoir, pour parler comme ca ? Ses paroles se firent un chemin jusqu'à mon esprit.

J'avais été stupide. Aveuglé comme j'étais par la colère j'avais cherché un exutoire. Et quand j'avais tourné la tête en rentrant dans mes appartements, je l'avais vu devant ceux de Severus. Elle avait été au mauvais endroit. Je ne l'avais pas ménagé. J'avais voulu la blesser, _consciemment_. Par facilité. Par excès. Par jalousie. Malgré moi, j'avais adoré la sentir sous moi. Pas en position de soumission non elle ne le serait jamais devant personne. Mais en position d'égal. Le loup en moi avait fait son chemin et l'avait _senti _et reconnu comme son égal. J'avais du lutter pour ne pas lui mordre la gorge et la marquer.

Sa dernière phrase m'interpella. Un frisson d'effroi me prit chassant les derniers relents de colère. Un souvenir revint en moi celui de Minerva qui me parlait d'une élève près du parc. Ainsi, c'était de Mathilda qu'elle parler. J'avais été stupide. Je m'étais laissé emporter. Je l'avais agressé tant moralement que physiquement. Je ne pouvais pas rattraper les dégâts que j'avais causé.

Dans un état second, je me trainais vers le lit et me roulais en boule à l'endroit où elle avait été blottie. Son odeur était encore présente. Quelques larmes glissèrent de mes joues. Quelque chose en moi me soufflai que j'avais brisé quelque en elle, quelque chose entre nous. Je tombais assoupi avec son parfum qui m'emplissait.

# Fin du point de vue de Remus#

Dans la chambre de Remus, il y avait un portrait. Chose tout à fait anodine à Poudlard. Mais ce portrait différait des autres pour deux choses. D'abord, il pouvait se déplacer de partout y compris dans des portraits d'autres sorciers à l'extérieur. Ensuite et surtout, c'était le portrait de Doriane Devis mais personne ne le savait hormis les portraits qui se gardaient bien de crier son nom sur tous les toits. Cette sorcière a été réputée pour être une fine négociante qui n'avait aucun scrupule. Bien sûr, son temps est révolu, elle est morte depuis longtemps. Il n'empêche qu'elle continue de veiller sur les membres de sa famille.

Alors quand elle a vu son arrière petite fille faire son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait sourit de ravissement. Son héritière était l'incarnation de tous ses espoirs. Elle était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ses parents devaient être très fiers. Quoique la tradition voulait qu'ils ne le montrent pas. Son héritière a bien entendu fait des erreurs. La première d'entre elles a été de forniquer avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Oh bien sur, les relations étaient choses courantes dans la famille. Mais Doriane pensait que son arrière petite fille s'exposait un peu trop.

Et surtout, elle se demandait pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps à être avec le loup. Elle aurait aimé lui donner un coup de pouce mais elle en était incapable pour le moment. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour pouvoir parler aux vivants. Quand le loup avait amené son héritière dans sa chambre, Doriane avait été ravie. Enfin, ils allaient être ensemble ! Trop curieuse et se disant que de toute manière une Devis ne pouvait rien cacher à un membre de sa famille.

Elle faillit tomber de son cadre en voyant la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Au lieu de se sauter dessus et d'évacuer enfin la frustration qu'ils y avaient entre eux, le loup et son héritière s'étaient battus ! Bon pas tout à fait, mais il en a fallu de peu. Doriane avait également vu son héritière se compromettre en se révélant. Elle s'était pincée le nez à ce moment là en murmurant un sort de silence. Mais bien entendu ca ne marchait pas ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas d'impact sur le monde des vivants. Alors Doriane avait été forcé de voir son héritière déballait tout son passé avant de prendre la fuite.

En soi, la fuite n'a rien de mauvais. Elle n'a rien d'une bassesse. C'est simplement faire preuve d'un instinct de conservation. Doriane se plaignait juste que Mathilda n'en est pas usée _avant_. Elle regarda avec une certaine satisfaction le loup se rouler en boule. Bien, son arrière petite fille aurait réussi à l'atteindre. Crétin de loupiot ! Il aurait pu retenir ses mots. De son temps, aucun homme n'aurait eu l'audace de lui parler ainsi. Elle se promit de toucher un mot à Mathilda à propos de cela.

Elle aurait aimé aider son héritière mais son incapacité à interagir avec le monde des vivants l'en empêchait. Avec un dernier regard pour le loup endormi, Doriane changea de portrait. Elle se retrouva dans le manoir Devis. Elle trouva sa petite fille dans la chambre en compagnie d'hommes. Doriane ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégout en la voyant chevaucher un homme. Elle avait toujours hait cette manière d'obtenir ce que les femmes Devis voulait. De son temps, elle avait préféré manipuler l'esprit plutôt qu'utiliser son corps. La matriarche Devis croisa son regard et repoussa soudainement l'homme. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers le salon laissant les hommes hagards et insatisfaits. Doriane l'y attendait.

- Que me vaux cette interruption ?

- A d'autre ma chère. Il n'était pas intéressant.

- Certes. Mais cela n'a pas à voir avec notre affaire.

- C'est pour tenter d'oublier Greyback que tu couches avec ses hommes ?

- Que…

De mémoire d'homme, c'est sans nul doute la première fois que la mère Devis se retrouve sans mot. Surtout devant Doriane Devis qu'elle a réussi à mettre à son service pour espionner ses ennemis. Doriane savoura l'emprise qu'elle avait. Elle avait aujourd'hui une sorte de vengeance sur celle qui avait osé l'asservir. L'expression de surprise fut brève mais suffisante pour la satisfaire.

- Qui ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre ?

- Tu n'as en effet pas assez de jugeote.

- Ton secret est bien gardé ma chère.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Que prévois-tu pour Mathilda ?

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te répondre, Doriane ?

- J'aurai cru que tu avais hérité d'un tant soit peu de jugeote.

- Aucune originalité. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

- Il y aura toujours plus de pouvoir dans mon petit doigt que dans tout ton être.

- Pouvoir que, je te le rappelle chère Doriane, tu ne peux utiliser.

- Tu me désoles.

- Tu m'indiffères.

- Pitoyable. En espérant que Mathilda ne soit jamais comme toi.

- Comme moi ? Une battante tu veux dire ? Elle le sera si elle reste à l'égard de toi.

- Continues donc de trainer dans la luxure et de rester à l'écart de sa vie, ma chère petite fille. Elle ne s'en portera que mieux.

Doriane s'en alla après un dernier regard dédaigneux. Elle n'avait plus que ca pensa la matriarche Devis en s'asseyant. Elle fit attention à bien lisser sa jupe pour ne pas faire de plis. Elle avait toujours veillé sur le nom qu'elle portait. Mais depuis qu'elle était mère, elle avait voulu que Doriane se mette à son service et garde un œil sur sa fille. Bien que celle-ci soit issue d'une union non voulue, elle n'en demeurait pas moins l'unique héritière Devis. Que ca lui plaise ou non, Doriane devait la protéger. Elle avait finit par obéir sous la contrainte d'un puissant sort retrouver. Ce sort lié chaque membre de la famille Devis aux autres et ce lien était encore plus fort lors de leur mort. Ainsi, les vivants pouvaient se servir des morts pour accomplir leurs desseins.

La mère Devis ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Inconsciemment, elle caressa la mince cicatrice sur son ventre. Le souvenir de Greyback. Cette nuit là, il été allé jusqu'à utiliser ses crocs et sa Magie Noire pour l'empêcher d'avoir un autre enfant. Il avait prit sa virginité, son avenir et ses projets. Face aux blessures qu'elle avait subit, elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir porter d'enfant ni de lui ni de quiconque. Mais quelques semaines plus tard, les premiers signes d'une grossesse s'étaient fait sentir. Elle avait eu peur, mal. Elle s'était sentie humiliée de la pire des façons. Mais elle avait tenu le coup. Elle avait relevé la tête. Le choix était rapidement fait les Devis devaient perdurer. Cet enfant devait naitre. Elle s'en occuperait. Ce serait l'héritier des Devis et le Prince des Sang Pur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

# Point de vue Doriane #

De retour à Poudlard, Doriane se mit en quête de son héritière. Elle la trouva dans la bibliothèque en compagnie de la Sang de Bourbe. Doriane retint un reniflement dédaigneux. D'autant que les deux jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas de bonne humeur. Plutôt, la Sang de Bourbe essayait de comprendre l'attitude de Mathilda. Derrière cette lueur de compassion, Doriane savait qu'il y avait un intérêt caché. Il y en a toujours. Et son héritière le savait.

- Mathilda, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien !

- Arrête de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

- Et toi arrête de me mentir ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemie !

- Ton interrogatoire laisse penser le contraire.

- Je…Mathilda comment peux-tu penser ca de moi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu ne me fais même pas confiance ?

Hum ca sentait la roussi pour Mathilda. Elle devait rectifier le tir. Elle aurait sans doute encore besoin de cette fille. A la limite elle pourrait s'en servir pour se couvrir dans ses activités avec Black. Ah oui, Mathilda, dans sa grande générosité, l'aide à pénétrer au Château. Un coup de génie qui lui assurera sans doute une bonne place si Black est réhabilité. Et qui ne risque pas de la faire plonger car la Sang de Bourbe lui sert de couverture. Elle sera gagnante sur tous les plans. Enfin il fallait quand même qu'elle conserve la Sang de Bourbe.

Heureusement, elle n'est pas Devis que par le nom. Elle en a l'attitude. Et surtout la verbe. Doriane sourit en voyant son héritière se penchait sur sa victime en prenant un air parfaitement innocent. Cet air avait trompé des centaines de personnes par delà les années. Les Devis avaient toujours excellé dans l'air de la manipulation et des apparences.

- Ce n'est pas ca.

- Pourtant ca en a tout l'air ! Parles moi franchement Mathilda ! Ne suis-je qu'une manière de te faire passer le temps ? Je ne te sers qu'à satisfaire tes appétits ?

Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. Mathilda se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre près de moi tournant le dos à la Sang de Bourbe. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait cru qu'elle pleurait ou qu'elle tentait de se reprendre. Mais elle usait d'une bonne vieille technique. Je savais qu'elle était en train de se pincer les joues pour leur donner une teinte rouge. Cela donnerait l'illusion qu'elle rougissait et qu'elle était gênée.

Elle respira profondément avant de se retourner. L'autre avait ramassé ses affaires et la fixait avec un mélange de colère et de compassion. Elle semblait désolée. Elle se rapprocha de Mathilda.

- Ecoutes je n'aurai pas du te dire ca. Je n'ai pas le droit de te mettre comme ca au pied du mur à un moment où tu sembles ailleurs. Je…

- Non. Tu as eu raison. Je n'ai pas été claire c'est normal que tu ais des doutes.

Faire croire à l'adversaire qu'il a eu raison pour mieux frapper. Une bouffée de fierté m'emplit. C'était bel et bien une Devis. Et la Sang de Bourbe qui semblait perdue ! Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. La pauvre risque d'être bien déçue.

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ca Mione.

- Simplement, souffla-t-elle.

La pauvre n'avait pas eu la force de parler distinctement. Où est donc passé son courage Gryffondorien ? Encore une lâche à Gryffondor. Cette maison tombe de plus en plus bas. Heureusement que mon arrière petite fille est là. Elle acquiesça comme si la Sang de Bourbe venait de lui énoncer une découverte.

- Je t'…

**Je vous ai bien eu ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Hermione va-t-elle avoir la révélation qu'elle attendait ? Une déclaration d'amour endiablée suivit d'un énième fornicage dans la bibliothèque juste sous le nez de Mme Pince ? (ok ok je divague)**

**Au fait, comment trouvez-vous Doriane ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de la faire apparaitre mais je me suis dis que ca serait bien de montrer une Devis qui a un cœur (:**

**SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LU L'EDIT EN HAUT, REMONTEZ ET LISEZ LE ! Ca va m'aider à determiner une suite potable Merci d'avance**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Amandine Valentine : Héhé Remus n'est pas si gentil que ca ! Changement… c'est un mot un peu fort pour Mathilda disons que c'est une « revelation » d'une part d'elle-même qu'elle essaie de cacher :)**

**MissCassy : Tu trouves ? Un bad end ca me desespere un peu en fait mais je vais voir ! Pour la musique je vais y penser merci ! Hum piquer son shampoing serait une mission suicide… mais si tu veux j'envoie Harry le faire !**

**Prochain chapitre : vendredi ou samedi :D J'attends vos réponses pour les deux points !  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci ! Pour vos réponses à ma question existencielle pour la suite ! Donc j'ai décidé de continuer la fic' comme ce qui était prévu au départ c'est à dire au moins jusqu'à la cinquième année d'H-R-H mais ne vous inquietez pas je vais justifier le titre (disons d'ici une 10 aine de chapitre). par contre, je previens : je respecte certains épisodes des bouquins (enfin la plupart). Donc on parlera du come back de Voldy, du tournoi, de Krum le BG de la night (je vais m'amuser avec lui et Mathilda je sens héhé)  
**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie encore pour vos réponses surtout qu'elles ont été détaillés et que ca m'aide beaucoup à améliorer l'histoire comme par exemple en rendant plus supportable Mathilda ou en expliquant les comportements des personnages.**

**Bon j'arrete mon speech bonne lecture !**

# Point de vue Hermione#

- Je t'en prie, reste ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'étai guère capable de plus. J'étais totalement suspendue à ses lèvres. Ses lèvres…que j'avais tant de fois caressé et qui pouvaient m'être enlevé par une seule phrase. Désormais, j'avais peur qu'elle parle. Qu'elle brise tout. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter. Qu'on reprenne comme avant. Que je me blottisse de nouveau dans ses bras, sur ses genoux. Mais je savais que cette discussion allait tout changer.

- Je…Je sais pas pourquoi mais au début ta présence m'apaisait. En fait, tu passais ton temps à illuminer ma vie. C'est comme si je marchais dans la nuit et que tu étais la lueur que je voyais au bout du tunnel.

Au début… Ca induisait que ca avait changé. Et merde. Un poids se fit dans mon ventre. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la suite. J'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de continuer. Elle devait penser que c'était suffisant. Bien sûr j'avais compris j'ai été stupide de croire à un avenir. Deux femmes n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Surtout nous deux.

- Dis quelque chose Mione…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ca !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'interdis de me donner le moindre surnom ! Tu ne peux pas le faire alors que tu viens de me plaquer !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh ca va Mathilda ne me traite pas comme une imbécile. Tu as dis que j'étais cela pour toi au début_, au début_ !

- Je sais ce que j'ai dis mais…

- Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, la coupai-je en essayant de me raccrocher à un semblant d'impassibilité.

- Quoi ? Non je n'ai pas dis ca !

- C'est ce que sous entend ta phrase ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'approcherai plus !

Je lui tournais le dos et sortis en courant de la bibliothèque. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes larmes coulaient. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit combien elle m'affecter. Combien ses paroles m'avaient blessé.

# Fin du point de vue d'Hermione #

# Point de vue Mathilda (comment ca, ca fait longtemps ?)#

Je restais seule dans la bibliothèque. Hermione était partie. Elle avait cru que je la plaquer. Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé finir. Elle s'était précipitée en essayant de cacher ses larmes. J'aurai sans doute du formuler ca d'une autre manière. Mais Lupin m'avait mis dans tous mes états. J'avais manqué de tact. J'avais manqué à moi-même et laissai mes émotions me submergeait. Je m'étais dévoilée devant lui. J'allais devoir rectifier le tir. Je soupirai.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière moi. En me retournant, je vis qu'il provenait d'un portrait. Il représentait un rocher près de la mer où trônait une femme. Celle-ci semblait en trop comme si elle s'était rajoutée d'elle-même. Elle était brune avec des traits aristocrates. Elle me rappelait ma mère tout en semblant foncièrement différente. Un sourire narquois était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je levais un sourire en guise d'interrogation.

- Alors ma chérie on est déçue de l'attitude de la Sang de Bourbe ?

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Oh c'est vrai je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je suis Doriane, Doriane Devis.

Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. En tout cas, il était indéniable que ses traits portés la marque de ma famille. Cela devait être une énième tante.

- Que fais donc une Devis si loin du manoir ?

- Je pourrai te retourner la question.

- Dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse.

- Tu as une bonne répartie jeune fille.

- Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé un quelconque tutoiement.

- Notre lien nous le permet.

- Que d'avantages, ricanai-je.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Et je ne compte pas y répondre.

- Je te rappelle que le triolisme n'est pas autorisé.

- Plait-il ?

- Chérie tu ne peux pas avoir elle et le loup.

Je tiquai. Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Soit elle était réellement une Devis et espionnais pour ma mère soit elle était une menace pour elle comme pour moi. Je me maudis de m'être révélée aussi facilement en la voyant sourire.

- La zoophilie ne m'attire guère.

- Tu forniques avec une Sang de Bourbe quelle est la différence ?

- Trop subtile pour que tu la comprennes, répondis-je.

- Sans doute ta mère la comprendrait mieux.

Je gardais le silence. Elle me défiai volontairement. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard. Hors de question de lui montrer la moindre faille. Elle s'en saisirait pour m'atteindre. J'avais vu juste elle espionnait pour ma mère. Bizarre que je n'ai pas reçu de beuglante à propos d'Hermione. Quoique vu qu'elle considérait que j'avais rompu, il n'y avait plus rien à dire à son propos. Le portrait brisa le silence en premier.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie.

- Tu es une Devis.

- Exact. Ton arrière grand-mère.

- Tu as attendu 17 ans pour me le dire ?

- Faisons un marché ma chérie.

- Comme celui que tu as passé avec ma mère ?

- Tu arrêtes le cynisme et je te parle de notre famille, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant ma coupure.

- Soit. mais plus tard là j'ai à faire.

- Si j'étais toi j'irai du coté de la classe de divination.

J'allais lui demander plus de précisions mais elle avait disparu. J'avais prévu de partir à la recherche d'Hermione. Je savais que si je n'y allée pas maintenant, je la perdrais. Et je ne voulais pas. Pourtant, mon instinct me poussait à suivre le conseil de Doriane. J'aurai aimé me dédoubler. Boudeuse, je glissai mes mains dans les poches et sortis de la bibliothèque. Ma main rencontre une pierre. En la sortant, je reconnus la pierre d'imperium.

J'eus une idée. Marcus était toujours sous mon emprise. Il pourrait m'aider. Il n'obéirait pas à mon projet initial mais il fera ce que je lui dirais. Doucement, je murmurai son nom. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut devant moi. Je réprimai une grimace de dégout en sentant son odeur. Il devait sortir d'un entrainement de Quidditch. Retenant mon souffle, je l'envoyai du coté de la salle de divination en lui enjoignant de se faire discret et de me rapporter chaque mot à la lettre près.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, j'ensorcelai une feuille pour qu'elle me mène jusqu'à Hermione. Elle me fit traverser toute la salle commune et s'arrêta devant son dortoir. Je murmurai l'anti sort et entrai. Des filles étaient présentes. Je les fusillai du regard en désignant la porte. Un courant d'air froid se fit sentir. En m'approchant, je vis qu'Hermione avait ouvert la fenêtre et étudiai. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne m'entendit pas l'approcher. Elle finit par sentir une présence et par lever les yeux. Je la vis froncer les sourcils et vouloir se lever. Je l'en empêcher en m'asseyant sur elle. Elle détourna le regard mais je lui pris le menton et la forçais à me regarder. Même ainsi, elle fuyait toujours mon regard.

- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler.

- Quoi ? Tu comptes en rajouter encore une couche ? ca ne t'a pas suffit ?

- Non.

- Non tu ne veux pas reparler ou non ca ne t'a pas suffit ?

- Tu te méprends.

- Ah oui, s'énerva-t-elle. Parce que tu n'étais pas en train de me plaquer peut être ?

- Non.

Elle cilla. Elle paraissait déboussolée. Souriant, je me penchais sur ses lèvres. Je vis du coin de l'œil sa main se leva et l'arrêtai avant qu'elle ne rencontre ma joue. Elle m'affronta du regard. La douleur se disputait à l'espoir. Je soupirai.

- Tu comptes cesser un jour de me frapper ?

- Quand tu auras arrêté de me prendre au gré de tes humeurs.

- Mione, je…

- Tu ne peux pas arrêter ? Ou tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ton attitude me blesse ? Que j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un de tes jouets ?

- Tu n'es pas un jouet.

- Alors qu'est ce que je suis ?

J'hésitai. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait que je lui réponde. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable.

- Mione, je… C'est toujours le cas. Ta présence m'apaise toujours. Peut être même plus qu'avant. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. On est tombé dans une routine toi et moi. Une bonne routine qui…

Je n'ai jamais fini ma phrase. Heureusement d'ailleurs parce que j'ignorai totalement comment la finir. Mais Hermione m'épargna cela en collant brusquement ses lèvres sur moi. Sans réfléchir, je lui rendis son baiser. En la repoussant doucement, je la regardai d'une lueur interrogatrice. Ses larmes contrastaient avec la joie sur son visage.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ca. Plus jamais une peur comme ca.

J'acquiesçai et la serrai près de moi. Je restai avec pendant quelques heures. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. D'elle surtout. Elle me demanda ce que je comptais faire après Poudlard. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas beaucoup songé. Une carrière de Langue de Plomb me plaisait mais je voulais aussi reprendre les affaires familiales. Elle me regardait avec tendresse. D'une tendresse que je n'avais vu sur aucun notre visage. Même pas celui de ma mère. Triste réalité où elle et moi devions n'avoir aucun signe d'affection l'une pour l'autre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Marcus par la fenêtre. Rapidement, je pris congé d'Hermione prétextant vouloir aller révisé mes ASPICS. Je descendis rapidement dans la cour et fis signe à Marcus en restant dans l'ombre. Il n'empestait plus signe qu'il avait prit une douche. Il avait un grand sourire mauvais.

- Je viens d'en apprendre de bonnes !

- Je ne te demande pas de commenter simplement de me rapporter.

- Sale pimbeche. Bon alors si tu veux tout savoir, Potter y était avec ggargrh

Comme au ralenti, je le vis tomber à terre en se tenant la gorge. J'eus une idée. Je lui ordonnais de parler. Plus il essayait, plus il s'étouffait. Ses mains se refermèrent même sur sa bouche. Un sort de silence. La personne qui était avec Potter avait subit un sort de silence. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les sorts de silence avait une faille. Une fois de plus je bénis Severus de m'avoir appris la Légimancie et l'Occulmancie. Pointant ma baguette sur Marcus, je fis défiler ses souvenirs jusqu'à celui qui m'intéressait. Potter était dans la salle de divination. Il venait de passer son examen. Soudain, Trelawney l'agrippa et j'assistai à un échange des plus singuliers.

**Sibylle Trelawney** : _Ça se passera ce soir !_

**Harry Potter** : _P... pardon ?  
Mais le professeur ne semblait pas l'entendre. Ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Harry, paniqué, resta là à la regarder. Elle semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise de quelque chose. Il hésita, en se demandant s'il devait se précipiter à l'infirmerie. Puis le professeur reprit la parole de cette même voix dure, si différente de celle qu'on lui connaissait._

**Sibylle Trelawney** : _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir. Avant minuit... le serviteur. ira. rejoindre... son maître..._

Trelawney se reprit comme si elle sortait d'un sommeil. Quand Harry lui répéta ses propos elle nia. Le souvenir s'estompa et je me retrouvais dans la réalité. Les paroles de Trelawney tournaient dans ma tête à la recherche d'un sens. Nul doute que cela avait avoir avec Pettigrew. Je devais prévenir Sirius. J'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas que Marcus s'était relevé. Grave erreur.

Je me sentis voler contre le mur. Je m'écrasai durement au sol. Ma baguette vola quelques mètres plus loin inaccessibles. Je sentis un liquide poisseux coulait de ma tête. En relevant les yeux, je vis deux paires de jambes devant nous. L'une portait des baskets miteuses Marcus. L'autre avait des souliers vernis en cuir de serpent. Je me maudis intérieurement. Je tentai de garder un semblant de dignité.

- Tu manques toujours autant de classe !

- La ferme, Devis.

**Alors d'après vous c'est qui ? héhé bon ca va c'est un peu facile quand même (: indice MissCassy a un lien de parenté avec !  
**

**Sinon pour ce qui est en gras c'est extrait direct du site wikipotter donc fiable (je ne retrouvais pas mon tome 3). Que dire d'autre ? bon Doriane se présente officiellement & Mathilda et Hermione se rabiboche héhé**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : Doriane représente un peu le mentor qu'elle n'a pas eu. Comme si c'était une mère. Surtout qu'elle lui ressemble plus qu'à sa mère ! Ok je prends note et j'y repenserai dès que j'écris l'explication du titre ! :D Merci de ton avis !**

**Piitchoun : Je te réponds ici à toutes tes reviews :) Les reviews c'est surtout pour avoir des avis, pour voir si je modifie quelque chose ou non pcq je ne suis pas trop impartiale moi (: Poour le triangle amoureux j'y ai pensé et je viens d'écrire une scène qui va sans doute te plaire (le début de ce fameux triangle) héhé D'accourd en tout cas je suis ravie que ca te plaise ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu l'aimes (d'autant que tu l'as dévoré en une journée non ?)**

**Amandine Valentine : OUF ca a marché Mathilda n'est plus si détestable ! Je vais répondre à l'énigme du titre (ca risque d'être aussi décalé que l'explication des sœurs Deurks à Gryffondor). Pour Doriane, à la base elle ne devait pas avoir un grand rôle, mais je vais la garder :D**

**Julia : Tu veux que j'appelle St Mangouste ou c'est bon ? :) Haha vous adorez toutes Doriane maintenant ! T'inquietes pas Remus va se " laisser aller" et ca va lui permettre d'agir ! :)**

**Voili voilou Merci de vos reviews, merci de me lire, merci des mise en favoris et des followers !  
**

**Donc je vous dis à dimanche :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Jour-bon :) Bon vous l'avez tous/toutes deviné c'était Drago ! Je blablate pas trop je vous laisse lire :D**

Les paroles de Trelawney tournaient dans ma tête à la recherche d'un sens. Nul doute que cela avait avoir avec Pettigrew. Je devais prévenir Sirius. J'étais si plongée dans mes pensées que je ne vis pas que Marcus s'était relevé. Grave erreur.

Je me sentis voler contre le mur. Je m'écrasai durement au sol. Ma baguette vola quelques mètres plus loin inaccessibles. Je sentis un liquide poisseux coulait de ma tête. En relevant les yeux, je vis deux paires de jambes devant nous. L'une portait des baskets miteuses Marcus. L'autre avait des souliers vernis en cuir de serpent. Je me maudis intérieurement. Je tentai de garder un semblant de dignité.

- Tu manques toujours autant de classe !

- La ferme, Devis.

- Et de verbe aussi. Tu es pathétique Drago.

- C'est toi qui es à terre Devis, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

- Situation pour laquelle tu n'es pas étranger.

- Tu as sous estimé Marcus. Et plus que tout, tu m'as sous estimé moi. Croyais-tu vraiment que je n'allais rien remarqué ?

- Honnêtement oui vu la manière dont tu es tellement obnubilé par toi-même.

Je le vis serrer les dents. Je lui adressais un sourire effronté. Ne jamais se montrer faible même si la situation est désastreuse. Et puis Marcus se tenait encore en retrait comme s'il était perdu, qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Les effets de la pierre étaient en train de se dissiper. Je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser pour me sortir de là.

- Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire ! Dis moi comment tu as fais pour que Marcus t'obéisse !

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire, le narguai-je.

- Je suis sur que tu as utilisé de la Magie Noire !

- Navrée je suis une Devis pas une Malefoy.

Il rougit furieusement sous l'insulte. Il leva la main sur moi comme s'il voulait me gifler mais se retint au dernier moment. Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Marcus.

- Et les Devis ont la réputation d'être des put…

Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il voulait dire. Sans doute quelque chose pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. Minerva nous interrompit. Je comprendrai plus tard qu'elle m'avait sauvé d'un mauvais pas certain.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Miss Devis êtes vous blessée ? Mr Malefoy expliquez-vous !

- En vérité professeur, Miss Devis était sur le poids d'user de Magie Noire.

- Quoi ? s'écria Minerva.

- Je viens de l'interrompre alors qu'elle tentait de jeter un sort à Marcus. Regardez comme il a l'air perdu.

Malgré la précarité de ma situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de bons arguments. Et lui-même le pensait au vu du regard qu'il me lançait. Pathétique. C'était trop gros comme accusation. Comme si j'allais me laisser piéger aussi facilement. J'allais répliquer quand une autre voix se fit entendre, nous surprenant tous.

- Ce que vous dites Mr Malefoy sont des accusations très graves. Avez-vous la moindre preuve ?

- L'état de mon camarade ne vous suffit pas ?

- Cela peut n'être qu'un coup de fatigue passager, répliqua Lupin.

Minerva sembla hésiter à croire cette hypothèse. Elle ne cessait de me fixer espérant croiser mon regard. Mais je le gardais obstinément rivé sur Drago. J'essayai aussi de faire abstraction de Lupin. Je ne voulais ni le voir ni lui parler. Il était comme un rappel douloureux de ma faiblesse.

- Vous osez mettre ma parole en doute ? Vous semblez ignorer qui est mon père !

- Drago, fit une voix doucereuse. Ne t'ais-je pas appris à ne pas élever le ton sur tes professeurs ?

Lucius venait de faire son apparition en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. C'était à la fois un signe de soutien et un moyen de pression pour Drago. Il le somma de raconter sa version des faits ce qu'il fit. Pendant tout le récit d'un épisode fortement exagéré, Lucius ne me quitta pas des yeux. Il semblait se réjouir de la situation. Voir son ennemi à terre devait être quasi jouissif pour lui. Minerva pinça les lèvres au fur et à mesure de ce récit et Lupin cherchait mon regard. Marcus lui restait en retrait comme sortant d'un profond sommeil.

- Auriez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Mathilda ? me demanda Lucius.

- Je constate simplement votre manque de manière comment osez-vous vous qualifier de gentleman si vous me laissez sur le sol ?

J'eus la satisfaction de le voir rougir sous l'insulte et de voir disparaitre la lueur de supériorité dans ses yeux. Il poussa sans ménagement Drago vers moi. Celui-ci me releva en faisant attention à me toucher le moins possible. Je pris un malin plaisir à planter mes ongles dans son bras. Je le vis étouffer un glapissement de douleur.

- Bien. Professeurs, il va de soi que je démens cette version des faits.

- Et quelles preuves avez-vous Mathilda ? répondit Lucius.

Drago pensait m'avoir vaincu. Il pensait que je ne trouverai rien à redire. Lucius était plus modéré. Il avait vu des gens se sortir des situations les plus difficiles avec aisance. Il savait que ma famille possédait cette aisance c'est pourquoi il agissait avec prudence. Je me tournais vers Minerva.

- Une simple remontée des sortilèges pourra le prouver.

Elle sembla d'abord surprise de mes paroles. Elle prit ma baguette que je lui tendis. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Drago serrait les poings. Lucius restait immobile. Lupin pointa sa baguette sur la mienne et murmura « _Prior Incanto ». _La feuille d'arbre qui m'avait mené jusqu'à Hermione fit son apparition dans la main de Minerva. Les preuves étaient de mon coté. Elle m'adressa un sourire.

- Et bien miss Devis, il semblerait que vous soyez lavée de tout soupçon.

- Attendez, elle aurait pu utiliser la baguette de Marcus !

- Il suffit Drago. Rentres donc au château, tu as suffisamment humilié notre famille.

Sous son calme apparent, je savais que Lucius était hors de lui. Drago avait une nouvelle fois exposé sa famille. Il allait payer le prix de cette erreur. Je souriais. Il avait tenté de me piéger mais cela c'était retourné contre lui. Drago partit sans un mot et Marcus le suivit toujours aussi hagard. Lucius s'avança vers moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lupin resserrait sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Je vous pris de bien vouloir accepter mes sincères excuses, Mathilda. Drago est un peu trop prompt à voir le danger de partout.

- J'ose espérer que vous ayez suffisamment d'autorité sur lui pour lui inculper un meilleur respect. Je ne saurais souffrir d'un autre manquement sans réagir.

- Cela va de soi. Il n'est pas suffisamment éclairé pour voir en vous une alliée, répondit Lucius.

Il prit ma main et la baisa. Il fit cela en ne s'inclinant que très légèrement signe qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Je lui adressais un vague sourire. Après un dernier hochement de tête en guise d'au revoir aux professeurs, il s'en alla. Minerva se mordait les lèvres. Lupin lui semblait soulager et même étonné que la situation n'ait pas dégénéré.

- Vous feriez bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, me murmura-t-il.

- Puis-je récupérer ma baguette ? dis-je à Minerva en ignorant son conseil.

- Je vis qu'elle hésitait à me la rendre. Minerva me tendit finalement ma baguette.

- Je voudrais vous dire un mot miss Devis.

J'acquiesçais. Lupin comprit qu'il était en trop et il tourna les talons. Minerva saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur ma tête en murmurant un sort de guérison. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant et elle me fit signe de faire quelques pas. Je gardai le silence histoire de lui laisser le champ libre. Elle ne tarda pas à me parler.

- J'ai fais quelques recherches à propos de votre situation particulière. Cela a été assez difficile d'autant que les gens refusent de parler. Mais je suis finalement arrivée à trouver une personne qui m'a apporté plus d'informations.

J'étais curieuse de savoir. Minerva avait réellement cherché. Ce n'avait pas été que des mots pour elle. Une bouffée de gratitude me prit. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir et l'écoutais.

- Selon lui, vous ne développerez pas plus de capacités que ce que vous n'avez déjà. Vous garderez toute votre vie une vision surdéveloppée et probablement une endurance plus importante à l'effort. Vous devriez faire attention, certains loups seraient tentés de se venger de Greyback par votre entremise. Vous risquez également de développer des sentiments forts envers les loups garous.

- Forts ?

- Et bien il n'a pas bien précisé mais à laisser entendre que vous risquez d'éprouver soit une répulsion très forte soit une forte attirance.

En somme, j'allais soit vouloir tuer les loups garous soit coucher avec eux. Perspective peu réjouissante. Mais avoir une vision plus développée et une endurance pouvait se révéler un bon atout.

- Je sais que ca n'a pas été facile pour vous de trouver cela. En tout cas, je vous remercie, lui dis-je en me levant.

- Attendez, me retint-elle. Que comptez-vous faire l'an prochain ?

- Sans doute reprendre les affaires familiales.

- Je croyais qu'une carrière de Langue de Plomb vous intéressez.

- Personne d'autre ne saurait s'occuper des affaires Devis.

- Votre mère pourrait le faire en attendant.

- Certes.

- Ecoutez, trouvez un stage au ministère auprès d'une autre Langue de Plomb. Je sais que vous en serez capable. Faites ce stage pendant cet été. Voyez ce qu'il advient. Ensuite si vous le voulez vous pourriez arreter. Mais je tiens à ce que vous fassiez ce stage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez un énorme potentiel Mathilda. Je sais que vous n'avez même pas donné la moitié de ce dont vous êtes réellement capable cette année. Ca ne vous empêchera pas de décrocher tous vos ASPICS haut la main.

- Ca ne parait pas être la raison qui vous motive.

- En effet. Si vous voulez la réalité, je vais vous la dire de manière assez crue. Je refuse que vous vous gâchiez sous prétexte de devoir suivre un héritage. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour organiser des bals et vous comportez comme une épouse passive.

- Alors pour quoi suis-je faite ?

- Vous êtes de la trempe de ces gens qui peuvent changer les autres. Je sais que vous vous disputez le titre de Roi des sangs purs avec Mr Malefoy. Mais si c'est vous qui gagnez, le monde n'en sera que meilleur.

- Je ne vous savez pas si exagérément optimiste.

- Je vois comment vous rendez le professeur Snape. Vous êtes sa lumière. Vous pourriez être celle des autres sangs purs et les empêcher de sombrer comme ce fut le cas par le passé.

- Vous m'accordez trop d'importance.

- Vous ne le voyez pas encore mais un jour vous réaliserez que ce que je vous dis est vrai.

Nous nous levâmes pour partir. Je vis Hermione me faire signe. Minerva le vit aussi et sourit. Juste avant de prendre congé d'elle, je l'entendis murmurer.

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas d'être heureuse.

**Elle est miiiiignonne Minerva !**

**Julia : héhé oui ! Oui y a eu une pseudo déclaration entre elles !**

**MissCassy : En fait il est méchant… autant il allait enfermé Mathilda dans sa cave de tortures :o**

**Amandine Valentine : Oui ! C'est le cas pour la plupart des situations où elle doit exprimer **

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi :D  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre en avance pour feter l'anniversaire de MissCassy :)**

**Chapitre beaucoup plus centrée sur le tome 3 vu qu'il parle de la nuit où Sirius s'échappe avec l'aide du trio. J'ai essayé de pas trop dénaturé les événements simplement d'en rajouter qui auraient pu se produire. **

**Je vous préviens : Mathilda va se mêler de tout & va voir beaucoup de monde ce soir (enfin dans le chapitre) ! Et je vous annonce un retournement de situation qui ne va pas tarder (max' dans deux chapitres si ce n'est la prochain) ^^**

**Oh et désolée d'avance pour les cafouillages à propos des ASPIC j'avais complétement oublié.**

En allant rejoindre Hermione, je me rappelais des paroles de Trelawney. Je conjurai rapidement un parchemin et une plume et écrivis dessus « _Ce soir_ ». Je l'envoyai à Sirius sans le signer. Il ne saurait sans doute pas que c'était moi qui le lui avait adressé et mieux valait que ce soit ainsi. Aveuglé par la vengeance, il se contentera de tuer Pettigrew. Celui-ci ne pourrait donc pas rejoindre Voldemort. L'affaire était reglée.

Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. C'était à lui de réussir ce dont il avait rêvé depuis tant d'années. En arrivant à la salle commune, je vis qu'Hermione était assis en compagnie d'Harry. Je m'assis entre eux et levais un sourcil, interrogative. Elle vint m'embrasser. Je vis une lueur d'embarras passer dans le regard d'Harry. Ricanant, je posais la main sur les fesses d'Hermione. Celle-ci, comprenant mon jeu, me frappa le bras. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'emprunte ma meilleure amie ce soir Devis.

- Désolée je ne partage pas, petit Pot de fleur.

- Math, on doit aller voir Hagrid, intervint Hermione.

- M'en fiche, répondis-je en mettant ma tête entre ses jambes.

- Il a besoin de nous.

- Et moi de toi.

- S'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? soupirai-je en me relevant.

- C'est aujourd'hui que Buck va être exécuté, répondit Harry.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'à voir un hippogriffe mourir ?

Je les vis tressaillir. Sans doute cela les touchaient-ils plus que ce que je pensais.

- Math, c'est notre ami. On se doit d'être la pour lui.

- Weasley n'a qu'à y aller seul. En même temps, il n'a qu'à passer après l'hippogriffe.

- Mathilda ! tu parles de mon meilleur ami !

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter. Et je suis sensée faire quoi moi en attendant ?

- Réviser tes ASPICS ? proposa Harry. Ta dernière épreuve est ce soir.

Hermione commençait de plus en plus à déteindre sur lui. Je devais faire attention. Ca pouvait être contagieux. Je soupirai.

- Très bien. Va donc courir voir ton ami géant.

- Tu es génial Math, se réjouit-elle.

Harry m'adressa un grand sourire. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en baiser rapide mais je la fis basculer sur moi. Je lui agrippai les fesses la forçant à se cambrer tandis que j'approfondissais le baiser. Je ris contre elle en sentant ses mains sur moi. Je la repoussai et la forçai à se mettre debout. Elle haletait et ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés. Je lui adressai un sourire innocent.

- Bonne soirée.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Harry semblait attendre que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir. En tout cas, il était cramoisi. Elle attrapa son bras pour partir. Je me levais aussi pour monter dans mon dortoir. Je décidai d'insister un peu plus.

- Mione.

Elle se retourna à demi.

- Hagrid n'arrivera jamais à te satisfaire autant que moi, souris-je.

Sans attendre, je me précipitai dans mon dortoir. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps de me jeter un sort. Riant silencieusement, j'entrai dans mon dortoir. Je vis que les sœurs Deurk y étaient. Elles se comportaient encore comme si nous étions proches mais je n'avais plus besoin d'elles. Je les saluais rapidement et gagnais mon lit. Je pris mon livre d'Astronomie pour le lire. Je sentis une présence au dessus de moi. Levant les yeux, je vis Natasha me tendre quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas trop si tu en as encore besoin, mais tiens.

Et elle partit. Je baissais les yeux sur ce qu'elle m'avait tendu. C'était une photo. Dessus, se trouvait Drago et les sœurs Deurk. La photo était on ne peut plus clair quant à leurs agissements. Ce devait être la nuit où je les avais envoyé s'occuper de lui. Je ris. Je fis une copie de la photo. J'appelais mon hibou et rédigeai rapidement au dos de la photo « Est-ce un comportement digne d'un Sang Pur ? ». Je la tendis à la chouette et lui murmurais de l'apporter à Lucius. Cela serait un autre motif de punition. Je retournais à mon livre bien décidé à consacrer mon après midi à revoir ma première épreuve d'ASPIC. Hermione déteignait sur moi.

21h30. 30 minutes avant ma dernière épreuve. J'étais contente de moi, j'avais réussi à lire deux fois le bouquin d'Astronomie et à le retenir. Le dortoir était vide. Les jumelles étaient déjà parties. Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue. Sans doute passerait-elle une bonne partie de la soirée avec le demi-géant. Je ratais une occasion d'ennuyer Weasley.

En descendant du dortoir, je croisais Weasley-préfet-en-chef qui était encore affalé sur un fauteuil à réviser. Mis à part lui, le dortoir était vide. Je passais devant lui sans un mot mais il me retint. Je le fixai bien décidé à le faire lâcher mon bras rien qu'avec la force de mon regard.

- Ecoute Devis, je sais que toi et moi on est partis sur de mauvaise bases…

- Tututu Weasley, il n'y a pas de toi et moi qui tiennent.

- Mais je tenais à m'excuser si j'ai pu te heurter, continua-t-il faisant fi de mon interruption.

- C'est cool.

- Pardon ?

- Weasley j'ai d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter en ce moment.

- Euh oui je sais tu dois être plongé dans les ASPICS. Je suis navré de t'avoir déranger.

- Dis Weasley, tu comptes faire quoi l'an prochain ?

- Euh…

Ma question le déconcerta. Il semblait chercher si répondre sincèrement était un piège ou non. Je décidai de lui venir en aide.

- Tu comptes entrer au Ministère non ?

- Oui.

- Alors un petit conseil arrête d'autant t'excuser ou tu ne feras pas long feu là bas.

- Euh…je…

- C'est ca pas la peine de me remercier Weasley.

Je me rendis à la salle d'examen d'Astronomie. Je le vis derrière moi qui restais tout de même à bonne distance. Je réprimai un sourire. Je n'avais qu'énoncer un fait qui certes allait l'aider mais qui ne m'engager à rien. Et lui devait sans doute penser qu'une base d'amitié pouvait être construite entre nous. Balivernes. Un vieux moustachu nous fit entrer par ordre alphabétique. Les épreuves d'ASPICS commençaient.

- Severus attends !

Il fit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il continua son chemin et fonca dans ses appartements. Il avait sans doute oublié que je connaissais son mot de passe. J'entrai à sa suite. Il était hors de lui. Je savais qu'il n'attendait qu'un exutoire. Hors de question que ce soit moi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Black ! voila ce qu'il y a !

- Quoi ?

- Il s'est échappé ! Lupin l'a aidé !

- Calme-toi Sev'. Assis toi et raconte moi tout depuis le début.

Et il me raconta. Il avait suivi Harry Hermione et Weasley dehors. Il pensait les punir mais il avait trouvé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Poussé par un instinct, il l'avait mis et les avait suivis. Il avait vu un gros chien noir tirait Weasley sous le Saul cogneur et ses deux amis le suivre. Quelques instants après, Lupin y était allé aussi. En vérifiant que la voie était libre, il les avait suivit.

Il les avait trouvés réunis dans la cabane hurlante. Devant lui se tenait Black qu'il haïssait plus que toi. Pour lui, il était responsable de la mort de Lily. Il voulait le lui faire payer. Malheureusement, il avait été assommé sans doute par Harry, Hermione et Weasley. Il s'était réveillé dans la foret lorsque Lupin été en train de se transformer. Il avait tenté de protéger les adolescents mais il avait été de nouveau assommé. En se réveillant, il était revenu au château et les avait amenés à l'infirmerie. Black avait été rattrapé par les détraqueurs et était enfermés dans le bureau du septième étage.

Je restai avec lui en tentant de le calmer. En même temps, mon cerveau analysait la situation. Sirius enfermé ne servait pas mes intérêts. Je pouvais éventuellement m'opposer à ce qu'il reçoive le baiser du détraqueurs. Mais cela m'exposerait directement en même temps que cela risquait d'être vain. Il fallait œuvrait d'une autre manière. Le ministre devait être là. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Non le seul moyen pour Black de s'en sortir était de s'enfuir. Il fallait que je lui parle.

- Severus ?

- Oui chérie ?

- Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul ? Je dois aller réviser mon épreuve de demain.

- Oui bien sûr ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir retenu, répondit-il plus calme.

- Ce n'est rien que tu n'aurais fait toi-même.

Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, je pris congé. Je grimpai rapidement au septième étage. Le couloir était désert. Parfait.

- Miss Devis !

Merde. Je me retournais avec un grand sourire. Fudge. Avec un immense sourire. Seul. Je pouvais en profiter. Je me constituer un masque de joie.

- Cornelius !

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir ! Vous êtes de plus en plus belle !

- Vil flatteur va !

- Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Hé bien en vérité Cornelius, je voulais vous parler.

- Oh vraiment ?

- En fait, il s'agit d'une affaire assez délicate.

- Je vous en prie Mathilda vous pouvez parler en toute franchise.

- J'avoue être réellement intéressé par une carrière d'Aurors. Je sais qu'ils sont totalement dévoués à notre société et assure une bonne cohésion.

- Ahhh oui je vois ! Je vous présenterez Kingsley il est un de nos meilleurs éléments.

- Je vous remercie. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander un service ?

- Mais bien sûr Mathilda.

- Voila, j'ai appris que Sirius Black avait été attrapé par vos efforts. Ce pourquoi d'ailleurs je vous félicite. Vous devez réellement être fier de vous et de l'efficacité de vos équipes.

- En effet Mathilda, répondit-il pompeusement en gonflant sa poitrine. Voyez vous cela n'a pas été une mince affaire.

J- 'en conviens. A cet effet, puis-je le voir ? J'avoue être en proie à une curiosité immense. Je voudrais savoir l'effet que procure le fait d'être devant un traitre arrêté grâce à vous.

- C'est que…, hésita-t-il.

- Oh bien entendu cela restera entre nous.

- Euh…

- Au fait vous ai-je dis que ma mère comptait vendre une de ses propriétés en Ecosse ? Je sais que votre femme apprécie tout particulièrement la région.

- Ahhh. Et bien écoutez miss Devis, je vais vous faire une fleur.

- Je vous en remercie Cornelius.

Et il m'ouvrit la porte. Discrètement, je jetais un sort aux extrémités des couloirs pour m'avertir d'une quelconque présence. Je pointai finalement ma baguette sur Cornelius et murmurais « _Impero _». Je vis du coin de l'œil Sirius se figeait. Je décalais Cornelius sur le coté et refermais la porte.

- Mathilda.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- Tu es venu pour me faire évader ?

- Non, souris-je. Je suis sure que quelqu'un d'autre le fera cette nuit.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tiens.

Je lui balançais une clef. Comme il tardait à la prendre, je soupirai et lui fis signe de la prendre. Ce qu'il fit en l'examinant.

- La clef de mon manoir. Celui qui se trouve au sud de Londres. Dès que tu seras dehors, prononce mon nom en serrant la clef et le chemin te sera indiqué.

- Pourquoi…

- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un lieu où te cachais. Si tu restes dans les environs, ils te trouveront. Si tu vas au Square, ils te trouveront. Je suis ta seule porte de sortie.

- Je…

- Je t'y rejoindrai. Tache de ne rien endommager. On parlera à ce moment là.

- Merci.

Je hochai la tête. Je me tournais vers Cornelius. Il avait un air perdu sur le visage comme celui qu'avait eu Marcus.

- Vous allez complètement oublier ceci. Vous ne m'avez même pas croisé de la journée. Vous êtes venu vous assurer que Black était encore là.

Il acquiesça. Après un dernier signe à Sirius, je me jetais un sort d'invisibilité avant que Cornelius ne s'ébroue en refaisant surface. Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et sortit. Je le suivis. Une fois le couloir passé je lui jetais un sortilège d'oubli et repartis. J'avais quelqu'un d'autre à voir durant cette nuit.

**Alors elle a vu Severus, elle a vu Sirius, qui sont les deux autres? ^^ Les deux sont évidents mais l'un plus que l'autre (oui j'aime parler en énigme même si vous ne comprenez pas ce que je marmonne)**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : c'est une tigresse !**

**Julia : Minerva a un costume rouge qu'elle porte le week end… héhé**

**Amandine Valentine : J'ai hesité mais je me suis dis « non t'es pas autant sadique » ^^ **

**Patty: Merci ! J'y avais pas pensé mais je vais voir surtout pour Severus !**

**Prochain chapitre : le jour de mon anniversaire ; vendredi ! (peut être que je le publierai avant)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Comme je sais que demain je n'aurai absolument pas le temps de publier, je vous met le chapitre en avance !**

**Le retournement de situation arrive enfin ! Quoique mini retournement (non non je ne brise pas vos espoirs je les tempère au cas où vous vous attendez à qq chose d'extraordinaire nuance)**

**Note : Pour ceux qui trouvent des incohérences dans mon récit ou qui ne comprennent pas certains point, aller lire la réponse à la review de Piitchoun en bas à mon avis ce n'est pas la seule à penser ca !**

Une fois Cornelius sortit de mon champ de vision, je me hâtais de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Je vis Dumbledore hocher la tête vers quelqu'un avant de fermer les portes. Je me précipitais pour entrer avant. En me retournant, je vis Harry et Hermione debout un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mon instinct me souffla de ne pas réapparaitre immédiatement.

- On a réussit !

- Chut Harry on risque de nous entendre.

- Hermione tu te rends compte ? Grace à nous, ils sont libres.

En utilisant la légimencie, je vis ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils avaient utilisés un retourneur de temps et avait sauvé à la fois l'hippogriffe et Sirius. Une bouffée de fierté me prit. Finalement, quelqu'un avait bien délivré Sirius. Et ce quelqu'un était Hermione.

Discrètement, je passais dans le bureau d l'infirmière qui s'était absentée et rédigé un rapide mot pour Hermione. Je retournais ensuite dans l'infirmerie pour voir sa réaction. Passée la surprise de recevoir un mot en pleine nuit, je la vis rougir furieusement. Bien sûr, Harry n'en rata rien.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

- J'ai reçu un mot bizarre.

- « Félicitations chérie, tu m'as épatée cette nuit », lit-il. Qui…

- C'est l'écriture de Mathilda.

- Tu crois qu'elle est au courant pour Sirius et Buck ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ca ne m'étonnerait pas.

- Elle va…

- Elle ne nous dénoncera pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sure ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Je crois même qu'elle nous aurait aidés si on le lui avait dit.

Harry haussa les épaules. Après tout, il était ravi. Ils avaient réussis à sauver des innocents. Surtout son parrain. Le fait est que je le sache ne changeait rien pour lui. Mais pour Hermione, ca semblait représenter beaucoup au vu de la larme de joie qui coulait sur sa joue. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et embrassais son front avant de sortir. J'avais besoin de sommeil.

Je décidai de remonter directement au dortoir. J'enlevais le sort d'invisibilité. En donnant le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, elle refusa de m'ouvrir. Le manque de sommeil et les événements de ces derniers jours m'avaient mis sur les nerfs.

- Stupide portrait, allez-vous me faire entrer ?

- Tsss, siffla une voix familière. Je dois sans doute revoir ton éducation.

En me retournant, je vis Doriane dans un portrait. Elle avait changé de vêtement mais portait toujours le même air amusé sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce château ?

- Dans mon dortoir ? soupirai-je.

- J'ai une meilleure idée suis moi.

Ce que je fis. Nos pas nous menèrent au troisième étage où il y avait peu de portrait. Cela signifie peu d'oreilles qui nous écoutaient. Elle se chargea de faire fuir les autres. Je me tournais vers elle en attendant qu'elle parle. Je ne connaissais pas ses réels projets envers moi. C'est pour cela que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une Devis, je restai sur mes gardes. Après un moment, elle parla.

- Tu lui as dis au revoir ?

- Si tu parles d'Hermione la réponse est négative.

- Elle n'est pas la seule à faire battre ton cœur.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les devinettes.

- Une Devis n'est pas une personne à se laisser guider par ses humeurs.

- Viens-en au fait.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Tu préfères être contrainte ?

Je ne pensais pas réellement le faire. A vrai dire, je ne m'en sentais même pas capable avec la fatigue. Mais je la vis tenter de masquer un frisson de peur. Je notai soigneusement cela et me promit de l'interroger plus tard.

- Ton petit loup va partir.

- Plait-il ?

- Sa condition a été malencontreusement ébruitée. Résultat, il a du poser a démission.

- Par qui ?

- Tu le sais déjà ma chère.

- Arrête tes devinettes !

- Qui à part toi le savait ?

Je réfléchissais. Dumbledore devait le savoir. Il ne l'aurait pas embauché sans cela. Minerva également. Hermione devait avoir deviné surtout après cette nuit. Indéniablement, Harry et Weasley le savaient. Harry n'avait aucun motif pour le dire au monde. Par contre, Weasley…

-Weasley ! Bien sûr avec tous ses sales préjugés, il…

- Ce n'est pas Ronald Weasley.

- Alors qui ? Personne d'autre n'aurait de motivation à le dire !

- Une personne pourrait. Celle qui a été si déçu ce soir qu'il a trouvé en cela un moyen de vengeance. Celle qui a déjà tenté de t'empêcher de le voir. Celle qui la fait par amour pour toi.

Je réfléchissais. Sirius n'aurait pu le faire. De toute manière, il n'en avait pas l'utilité ni la crédibilité. Qui avait été dans cette maudite cabane ? Je me figeais. Non. Non ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était au courant depuis le début. Jamais il n'aurait osé briser une vie pour si peu. Et pourtant, je savais qu'il en était totalement capable. Je relevais les yeux vers Doriane. J'espérai y voir un quelconque indice. Mais son expression ne fit que confirmer ce que je m'évertuer à ne pas croire.

- Ne lui en veux pas trop. Il a fait ce que j'aurai fais à sa place.

Je ne répondis pas et fis demi-tour. Je dévalais les escaliers manquant plusieurs fois de m'écrasais au sol. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'à la porte en voyant le ministre. Je jurai silencieusement.

- Où courez-vous donc Mathilda ?

- Je…euh…

- Attendez reprenez votre souffle d'abord. Là voilà. Maintenant, dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

Je me redressai en lissant mes vêtements. Hors de question que je perde la face devant lui. Macnair était avec lui. Il me donna une idée.

- Il faut que je voie Hagrid.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J 'ai un doute pour une des réponses à mes ASPICS et je voudrais le lui en faire part.

- Ahhhh je vois ! Bien exceptionnellement, je vous y autorise mais ne tardez pas.

- Bien sûr Cornelius.

Macnair me jeta un regard lourd de sens avant de suivre le Ministre. J'attendais de les voir tourner au coin d'un couloir pour pousser les portes et sortir dans le matin frais. Je courus à en perdre haleine jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Je m'arrêtais devant la Cabane Hurlante et guettais le moindre bruit. N'entendant rien, je jetais un coup d'œil à la rue déserte. Comme une ombre, je me glissais sous les barrières de sécurité et entrais dans la Cabane.

Je ne m'attardais pas à détailler les pièces. Je notais rapidement qu'elles étaient vides de tout mobilier. Je passais dans toutes les pièces. En fouillant la cuisine, j'entendis un grognement imperceptible venant de l'étage. Serrant ma baguette, je montais l'escalier. Je vis des trainées de sang au sol. En les suivant, je me retrouvais devant une chambre. Du bout des doigts, je poussai la porte. Ce que je vis provoqua un frisson de peur en moi.

- Remus !

Il était allongé sur le lit. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ne cachaient pas les cicatrices. Certaines étaient anciennes et d'autres plus récentes. En entendant son nom, il avait légèrement ouvert les yeux. Je me précipitais vers lui. Je le vis tenter de parler mais je lui mis doigt devant la bouche.

- On parlera dès que je t'aurais soigné.

Doucement, j'enlevais les lambeaux de vetements de son torse. Une blessure courait sur tout son abdomen. Elle semblait être la plus grave. Je murmurai un sort de guérison dessus. Je passais ma baguette sur les brulures qu'il avait attrapé dieu sait où aux mains. Je descendis au niveau de ses membres inférieurs. Je le sentis se crisper lorsque je lui enlevais son pantalon. Il avait une entaille assez large sur la cuisse qui semblait toutefois superficielle. Je passais ma baguette dessus et la vis se refermer. Soulagée, je relevais la tête. Je croyais son regard où je vis luire des larmes.

- Je suis désolée. Je…j'ai oublié de te jeter un sort anesthésiant…

- Je n'ai pas eu mal.

- Oh…euh…bon je vais te laisser alors.

Il retint mon bras.

- C'est la nuit des premières fois.

- Plait-il ?

- C'est la première fois que tu t'excuses. C'est la première fois que tu perds tes mots. C'est la première fois que tu rougis aussi.

- Je…

- Et le pire c'est que j'adore ca. J'adore ca alors que c'est un plaisir malsain.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La dernière fois, je t'ai balancé les pires insanités. J'ai fais tout pour que tu t'éloignes. Et pourtant tu es revenue. Et cette nuit tu m'as soigné. Je te dois non seulement des excuses mais une reconnaissance éternelle.

- La fièvre te fait délirer.

- Je te retrouve bien là ! ria-t-il. Toujours à te défiler.

- Tu es le premier à m'avoir fuit.

- A raison.

- A tort.

- Sans doute, soupira-t-il. De toute manière, ca n'a plus d'importance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione.

Je gardais le silence. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Je me contentais de rester assise à fixer mes mains. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire ni trop quoi dire. J'étais perdue. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais perdue.

- Quand bien même elle n'aurait pas été là, je reste ton professeur. Et profiter de la situation n'est pas souhaitable.

- Remus, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Il acquiesça. Je me trouvais soudain mal à l'aise sous son regard tendre. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui le lui annonçait. Et pourtant c'était le but premier de ma visite. Je jouais nerveusement avec l'ourlet de ma jupe.

- Severus t'en as voulu pour cette nuit. Il voulait se venger de toi et de Sirius. Il… Je…

- Merde Mathilda ne me dit pas qu'il a osé te…

- Quoi ? Non !

Il parut rassuré. Il se rallongea sur le lit attendant que je poursuive.

- Jamais Severus ne me considérerait comme ca. Non. Il… Bon dieu ! Il a révélé ton secret à tout Poudlard, dis-je d'une traite.

Je gardais les yeux baissés craignant sa réaction. Je sentis un doigt sous mon menton qui me força à releva le regard sur lui.

- Merci.

Je clignais des yeux sans comprendre.

- Pour cette année. Je dois avouer qu'elle a été l'une des plus belles de ma vie. Et c'est en grande partie parce que tu l'as animé.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non. Severus a fait ce qu'il pensait juste. Un loup garou ne doit pas enseigné à des enfants. Non ne proteste pas, me coupa-t-il. Cette nuit a montré que je pouvais réellement être un danger. Il a fait ca pour te protéger de moi. Ne lui en veux pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me protège.

- Je sais, ria-t-il. Tu as la possibilité de le faire toi-même. Mais admet que plus loin je serais de toi mieux ca vaudra. J'ai faillis te tuer la dernière fois.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fais.

- Tu n'en sais rien Mathilda. Tu ne sais pas comme j'avais envie de planter mes dents dans ta gorge. De regarder ton sang couler. De te prendre pour essayer d'enlever cette lueur de défi de tes yeux. De te faire mal.

Malgré moi, un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Une curieuse lueur passa dans ses yeux. Le loup ne devait pas être totalement endormi. Ce qui expliquait sa manière plus crue que d'habitude à me parler. Je caressais doucement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux.

- Tu ne m'aurais fais aucun mal, répétais-je. Tu te serais arrêté à temps.

Ses mains descendirent se perdre sur ma taille et il me colla à lui. Je savourais notre étreinte en fermant les yeux. Soudain, je me sentis basculer. Je me retrouvais sur le lit avec lui au dessus de moi. Il me fixa avec la même lueur que précédemment.

- Parce que nous étions au château et qu'il y avait du monde. Mais ici, il n'y a personne.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? le défiai-je avec un sourire narquois.

Il n'en attendit pas moins. Au lieu d'un baiser passionné, il se contenta de presser doucement sa bouche sur la mienne. Je grognais de frustration en passant mes mains autour de son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus. Il se contenta de prendre ma lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et de la mordre doucement. Je sentis un petit gout de sang. Il se recula guettant une réaction. Je léchais le sang sur sa lèvre. Ce fut le signal qu'il attendait pour fondre sur mes lèvres. En même temps, je sentais ses mains de partout sur mon corps qu'il essayait de dénuder le plus rapidement possible.

Les sorts de silence sur la Cabane Hurlante étouffèrent nos cris. Cette nuit fut une nuit de débauche. Elle scellait à la fois un commencement et une fin. L'un comme l'autre nous avions finalement réussi à prendre possession du corps de l'autre. Cette nuit était bien la nuit des premières fois.

Hélas, la réalité nous rattrapa rapidement. Une fois nos désirs satisfaits, nous savions que nous ne devions être vus ensemble. Je me rhabillais en vitesse. Après un dernier baiser, je me jetais un sort d'invisibilité. Je partis avec lui vers le château. Mais une fois arrivés à la porte, je dus le quitter en voyant Dumbledore l'attendre. Je lui caressais une dernière fois la joue avant de monter dans mon dortoir prendre enfin du repos.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Piitchoun : déjà merci de ta review et surtout de tes questions :)**

**Hermione est bien en 3eme année. Par contre Mathilda est en 7eme année ! C'est dit je crois dans le septième chapitre je crois (enfin dans l'épisode de la rentrée). Pareil pour les sœurs Deurk qui sont aussi en 7eme année (ce qui explique d'ailleurs qu'elles soient dans le même dortoir que Mathilda).**

**Bon ben j'y ai répondu et j'ajoute que la famille Devis (comme je l'ai précisé dans plusieurs chapitres) est une adepte des idées extrémistes mangemort donc qu'elle en est capable (en plus ce n'est pas le sortilège mais une pierre).**

**7eme année donc pas de pb de cohérence.**

**Je sais qu'Hermione qui couche à 13 14 ans peut choquer. Disons que c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire. Et puis dans cette nouvelle génération, ca ne choque pas trop vu que c'est désormais l'âge de la première expérience^^**

**Je crois que j'ai répondu à la plupart de tes questions mais si tu en as à d'autres n'hésite pas ! :D**

**Julia : Merci ! J'avous que c'était pas évident ! :)**

**MissCassy : Sirius ne va pas tarder à revenir normalement !**

**Amandine Valentine : Hé oui ! J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu as pensé à Dumbledore-le-petit-cachottier ^^**

**Prochain chapitre : j'essaierai pour dimanche (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**JE SUIS MAJEURE ! (ok on s'en fout mais je tenais à m'exprimer)**

**Bon je blablaterai à la fin ; je vous laisse lire ! :)**

En me réveillant, je me sentis toute endolorie. Ma peau était à vif comme un souvenir de la nuit précédente. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en y repensant. Remus s'était lâché pour la première fois avec moi. J'avais eu parfois l'impression que j'avais eu affaire au loup plus qu'à l'homme.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu les jours suivants par les yeux d'une autre personne. J'avais vu Cornelius furibond de l'évasion de Sirius. Severus pensait que le trio de Gryffondor avait quelque chose à avoir dedans. Il pensait même que Dumbledore était au courant. Hagrid était fou de joie à l'idée que son hippogriffe était en vie. Harry était ravi que son parrain soit sauf. Pourtant, la veille du départ de Poudlard, je le trouvais dans le parc pas loin du lac avec une lueur mélancolique. Je m'assis près de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi petit pot de fleur.

- Nouveau surnom ?

- Je t'ai toujours appelé comme ca. Ne noie pas le poisson.

- C'est une expression moldue.

- Je lui adressai un regard insistant sans répondre. Il soupira et tritura ses mains.

- Ok…Voila…Je suis un peu triste de quitter Poudlard. Surtout que je vais devoir retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante qui ne sont pas très sympathiques.

Severus m'avait parlé de Pétunia. Apparemment, elle avait caché sa jalousie de ne pas être une sorcière derrière une haine pour Lily. Une fois sa sœur morte, elle avait transféré cette haine sur son fils Harry. Hermione m'avait dit que sa famille lui rendait parfois la vie très dure en le traitant comme un elfe de maison.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te rebelles pas ?

- Et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de vivre dans une famille dont tu n'acceptes pas les idéaux ?

- Qui te dit que je ne les accepte pas ?

- Arrête. Tu sors avec Hermione, une née moldue et tu es à Gryffondor. Ca suffit à montrer que tu es différente.

- Et ca devrait suffire à expliquer pourquoi je continue de vivre dans cette famille.

- Pardon ?

- Je te pardonne Potter, ricanai-je. Une famille bien quelle soit le plus détestable qu'il soit reste une famille. Et tu le comprends vu que toi aussi tu ne cesses d'y retourner.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Cache toi sous des prétextes vaseux comme « ca va assurer ma sécurité » mais toi et moi savons que la vérité c'est qu'on ne peut pas se détacher de son sang.

- Sirius…

- Sirius a cru pouvoir le faire mais ca la poursuivit jusqu'à l'envoyer à Azkaban avec un simulacre de procès.

- Il aurait du être réhabilité si Pettigrew ne s'était pas enfui.

- Avec des si on refait le monde. Réveille-toi Potter. La situation est ce qu'elle est et tu ne peux pas changer le passé.

- Je sais bien ! Mais Sirius m'avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui.

C'était dont ca l'épine du problème. Il était dans cette état parce qu'il avait été déçu. L'espace d'une nuit, il avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir mener une vie normale auprès d'un membre de sa famille. Mais ce rêve s'était brisé et ne lui avais laissé que des regrets. Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ecoute Harry, je suis sûre que bientôt tu pourras vivre avec.

- Tu ne sais absolument pas rassurer les gens toi, soupira-t-il.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu fais des prédictions comme Trelawney.

- Parfois, elles sont vraies, grimaçai-je.

Nous n'ajoutâmes aucun mot. Nous nous contentâmes de regarder l'horizon chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Je finis par me relever et par retourner dans le château. Il était en grande partie vide, les élèves préférant aller passer leur dernière journée dans le parc. Je déambulais un peu dans les couloirs. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'au troisième étage. Doriane se trouvait dans un des portraits et me souriait. Nos relations s'étaient améliorées.

Elle m'avait raconté son histoire. J'avais compris qu'elle n'était pas à la solde de ma mère ni qu'elle lui ressemblait. Bien sûr au départ elle était sensée me surveiller. Mais elle m'avait avoué avoir édulcoré chaque événement. Concernant la beuglante, elle ne lui avait rien dit Lucius s'était chargé de la prévenir. Elle avait même été punie d'avoir gardé le silence.

Elle avait tous les traits des Devis. Elle était prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle savait qu'elle l'obtiendrait. Mais ce n'était pas de l'arrogance elle était seulement sure d'elle et de ses capacités. Comme elle était sure qu'un jour, l'emprise de ma mère se lèverait. Elle me parla durant ces quelques jours de notre famille. Elle me peignit des personnes au cœur noir qui n'avait aucun scrupule qui se mêlait pourtant à d'autres avec un cœur en or. Grâce à elle, j'appris que notre famille n'était pas aussi noire que les Black ou les Malefoy. Elle avait ses héros et ses traitres, ses lumières et ses ténèbres. Et chacun avait choisi la voie qu'il voulait sans qu'elle ne soit imposée par quiconque et surtout pas par les parents. _J'avais le choix._ Si je sombrais, c'était ma décision.

Pour moi, c'était assez nouveau de découvrir cela. Surtout venant d'elle. J'ai toujours considéré les autres comme les ennemis et ma famille comme mon seul havre de paix. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, ma mère serait toujours là pour moi. Je savais qu'elle me soutiendrait même si mes choix la déplaisent. Qu'elle veille sur moi. Pourtant, je savais que Doriane serait toujours présente elle. Jamais elle ne me jugerait. Jamais elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit pour me nuire.

Je lui racontais mon entrevue avec Harry. Qu'il pense que nous nous ressemblions d'une certaine manière ne l'étonnait nullement.

- C'est étonnant de se rendre compte que celui qu'on appelait le Survivant n'avait pas la vie de rêve que tout le monde lui attribué, murmurai-je.

- Je croyais que tu savais mieux que quiconque qu'une prison dorée est bien plus redoutable que les autres.

- Ma situation n'a rien à voir.

- Cesse de faire semblant Mathilda. Moi plus que quiconque je sais ce par quoi tu passes.

- Ma mère ne me voudra jamais…

- Du mal ? Laisse-moi rire ! Combien de fois t'a-t-elle torturé pour t'imposer sa volonté ?

- Elle préserve les membres de sa famille, m'entêtai-je.

- C'est peut être son but mais elle te tue à petit feux.

- Je ne…

- Que comptes-tu faire ? m'interrompit-elle.

- Comment ca ?

- Après Poudlard.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Menteuse. Je sais qu'être Langue de Plomb t'attire. Minerva t'a même proposé de faire un stage. Et tu vas le refuser sans même y avoir réfléchit. Tout simplement parce que tu es trop lâche pour refuser de reprendre les affaires familiales !

- Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire portrait sous l'emprise de ma mère ? Tu n'es même pas vivante !

- Alors vis pour moi. Vis pour toi. Vis comme tu en as envie. Sans réfléchir à ce que les autres veulent.

- A quoi cela me servirait sinon ternir notre image ?

- Arrêtes Mathilda ! Tu es trop intelligente pour te contenter de finir en bonne épouse comme la plupart des autres héritières sang purs ! Tu es faite pour être reine !

- A quoi me servirait un trône si je règne seule ?

- Tu ne seras pas seule. Je serais là. Severus sera là. Hermione…

- Ne la mêle pas à ca !

- Très bien, soupira Doriane. Mais fais ce stage au moins.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, dis –je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais le faire et je verrai bien où ca me mènera.

- Comment comptes-tu convaincre ta mère ?

- J'en fais mon affaire. N'interviens surtout pas.

- Je suis loin d'être suicidaire j'ai été à Serpentard. A une très belle époque d'ailleurs.

J'arquais un sourcil. Allait-elle encore me raconter une de ses histoires de jeunesse ? J'avoue qu'elles n'étaient pas sans attrait. Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- Je te la raconterai une autre fois. Tu as un train à prendre.

J'hésitai devais-je lui dire au revoir ? N'allais-je plus la revoir ? Elle sembla deviner mon trouble.

- On se revoit au Manoir, chérie.

J'acquiesçai. Je descendis les marches vers les portes de Poudlard. Tous les élèves y étaient rassemblés avant de repartir dans les diligences qui nous mèneraient au train. Sans un mot, je m'engouffrai dans l'une d'entre elles espérant que personne ne me suivrait. L'espoir fait vivre. Quelqu'un retint la porte et entra à ma suite. J'allais le fusiller du regard quand je reconnus Hermione. Elle m'adressa un sourire timide.

- Est-ce que je peux monter avec toi ?

J'acquiesçai. Je ne l'avais pas beaucoup revu ces derniers jours. J'avais été un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Elle tritura ses mains signe qu'elle était en proie à un malaise. Je tentais de masquer un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je...Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- A nous.

- Précise ta pensée Hermione.

- Je…Est-ce qu'on va continuer à se voir ?

- J'ai des choses à régler au Manoir, répondis-je. Mais on s'écrira, ajoutai-je en la voyant se rembrunir.

- Mais est ce qu'on a un avenir ?

- D'où te viennent toutes ses questions ?

- Disons que ce matin je me suis réveillée nostalgique de quitter le château. De te quitter toi aussi.

- Mione, ca n'est pas parce que mes études ici sont finies que c'est le cas pour notre couple.

Je la vis sourire. J'arquai un sourcil interrogatif.

- Tu as dis notre couple.

- Techniquement c'est ce qu'on est.

- Tu as été plutôt distante ces derniers temps.

- J'avais des choses à régler.

- Math, si tu avais quelque chose sur la conscience tu me le dirais ?

Si j'avais été en train de boire, je me serais probablement étranglé. Etrange comme quelqu'un s'amuse toujours à vous mettre dans des situations compromettantes. Je lui adressais un grand sourire en l'attirant vers moi.

- Bien sûr chérie.

Je lui dis au revoir avant de monter dans le train. Elle partir rejoindre Potter et Weasley. Je fis demi-tour pour trouver un wagon vide et pouvoir dormir. Weasley prefet-en-chef qui passait par là eut la bonté de me réveiller avant que le train n'accoste en gare. Je le remerciai. Il semblait un peu plus ouvert d'esprit maintenant. Ca ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique.

En descendant sur le quai, je regardais les environs à la recherche de ma valise. Je la vis un peu plus loin à l'écart. Je me dirigeai vers elle et remarquai au dernier moment qu'un bras la tenait. Remontant mon regard, je reconnus une brune au visage de lutin.

**A votre avis c'est qui ? Indice : c'est un personnage qu'on a déjà croisé (:**

**Un peu plus court que d'habitude ; J'avous avoir eu du mal à l'écrire celui ca..**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MissCassy : Ravie que ca t'ai plu ! **

**Piitchoun : Pas de soucis ! C'est ce que je me suis dis au début mais disons qu'Hermione est une des rares filles qu'elle ne considere pas comme "inferieure" même si elle est d'origine moldue, elle reste intelligente et mature. C'est pour ca que je l'ai mis avec. Hermione répond à cette affection pcq c'est son premier amour. Comme Mathilda a 16ans je crois pas que c'est du détournement de mineur mais j'avous ne pas y avoir pensé. Pour Remus / Mathilda ca devrait venir mais ca prendra quand même un peu de temps (une relation durable met plus de temps à se construire surtout si on voit le caractère des deux personnages) ! J'espere que j'ai pu répondre à tes questions :)**

**Julia : C'est vrai que ca se ressent comme ca vu la maniere dont elle s'occupe d'eux ! & Doriane veille toujours au grain ! Merci pour ton ps :D**

**Sinon pour la suite je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je mettrai la suite. En fait, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance et j'ai une panne d'inspiration. Je pourrai écrire qq chose mais j'ai peur que ca ne soit pas aussi potable que d'habitude donc je prefere attendre un peu. Je m'excuse d'avance du temps que je mettrai. J'espere pouvoir publier avant le week end prochain (j'aime pas trop vous faire attendre). En attendant, vu que j'ai que des idées vagues sur la suite, si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer !  
**

**A bientot les loulous ! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Le retour ! Je réitère mes excuses pour ce retard (: Ne vous inquiétez pas l'inspiration m'a reprit !  
**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre suivant où on retrouve Sirius & avec une petite surprise à la fin !**

En descendant sur le quai, je regardais les environs à la recherche de ma valise. Je la vis un peu plus loin à l'écart. Je me dirigeai vers elle et remarquai au dernier moment qu'un bras la tenait. Remontant mon regard, je reconnus une grande brune au visage de lutin qui me souriait timidement. Je clignais des yeux.

- Katarina ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Votre mère m'a ré embauché. Je dois vous mener au Manoir.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la rentrée. Je sais que ce jour là j'ai agis comme il le fallait. Bien que ma réaction de la renvoyer puisse paraitre extrême, j'avais agis dans mes intérêts. Et le savait et l'accepter. Aucune de nous ne fit référence à cet épisode. Elle avait comprit qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Et j'avais fais mine d'avoir trouvé la punition suffisante. Nous transplanâmes et nous retrouvâmes devant le portail. Je murmurai un sort d'ouverture et nous entrâmes.

Un elfe monta ma valise en haut. Katarina alla dans la cuisine et je la suivis. Ma mère était de nouveau absente. Je m'assis sur un tabouret tandis qu'elle me préparait à manger. J'eus tout le loisir de la détailler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement depuis la dernière fois. Enfin si l'on ne tenait pas compte de ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Quand elle posa mon assiette devant moi, sa manche se releva révélant une cicatrice.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais pendant ce temps ?

- Je…Disons que j'ai enchainé les petits boulots.

- Quel genre de petits boulots ?

- Vous devriez manger, tenta-t-elle.

- Répond.

- Je…Je suis entrée au service des Nott.

- Mère le sait ?

- Non ! S'il vous plait ne lui dites pas ! Elle me…

- Je ne lui dirais rien mais raconte moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- Je devais service Madame Nott simplement. Et l'aider pour toutes les mondanités qu'elle organisait et auxquelles elle se rendait.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Je…

- Katarina, soupirai-je. Ne me cache rien. Je ne compte pas utiliser ca contre toi. Je veux simplement comprendre. Qui t'a fais ces cicatrices ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Délicatement, je lui relevais le menton. Elle cherchait à fuir mon regard mais je la maintins.

- Quand Madame Nott partait…son fils venait parfois m'embêter. Au début, ce n'était rien que quelques paroles. Et puis, il s'est fait un peu plus insistant. Un jour, il est venu me rejoindre sous la douche. Je…J'ai tenté de le repousser mais il était trop fort. Par la suite, il en a profité en me disant que si je parlais il me dénoncerait.

Elle était courageuse. Elle ne laissa aucune larme couler. Alors qu'elle semblait au bord de la rage et de la tristesse. Elle semblait avoir honte. Nott… pas une famille de haut rang mais dans la moyenne. Pas dangereuse mais pas inoffensive. De mémoire, je crois qu'ils ont deux fils, Théodore le plus jeune et Benjamin. Ce devait être ce dernier.

- C'est Benjamin ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant son nom puis hocha la tête.

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas…

- Je ferais ce qu'il faut.

- Je ne mérite pas…

- Katarina, tu travailles pour moi. Il est hors de question que quoi que ce soit vienne gêner ce travail. Même mère comprendrait que c'est justifier.

- Les Devis ont toujours défendu leurs intérêts, murmura une voix derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaitre Doriane. Par contre, Katarina sembla étonnée. Elle ne devait pas la connaitre.

- Katarina, je te présente Doriane mon arrière grand-mère.

- Enchantée madame.

- Certes. Je suis ravie de voir que tu es arrivée à bon port chérie.

- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me perdre.

- A la bonne heure ! Tu as donc suffisamment de jugeote pour comprendre qu'il faut que tu fasses ce stage. N'oublie pas que je suis les oreilles de Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en me voyant me raidir.

- Je ne saurai l'oublier.

- Le petit loup est parti. Mais avant, il a écrit une longue lettre. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tu la reçoives sous peu. Je vais vous laisser je repasserai voir ta mère plus tard.

J'acquiesçai. J'invoquai un elfe de maison et lui demandai une autre assiette. Katarina paru confuse.

- Oh c'est froid ? Je peux…

- Rassies toi. L'autre assiette est pour toi. Tu n'as que les os sur la peau.

Elle ne protesta pas et se rassit. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

- Je suppose que Sirius est à mon Manoir ?

- Oui. Il y est là depuis deux jours. Il tient difficilement en place.

- Très bien. J'irai dans une heure. Prépare-moi un bain.

Je flânais un peu dans le parc. Un elfe de maison vint m'annoncer que mon bain était prêt. Je montais. J'entrais dans un des salons et me servis un verre de whisky pur feu. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et m'y glissai. Je ne pus réprimer un frisson en sentant l'eau fraiche touchée ma peau. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter. J'étais dans un demi-sommeil.

- Mathilda.

Sa voix. Toujours la même intonation de dédain mêlé à une touche de timidité. Quoique pour venir me déranger maintenant il n'avait pas de scrupules. Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de lever mon verre. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Il en décida autrement. J'entendis une chaise raclait le sol qu'il posa près de lui. Je gardai obstinément mes yeux fermés. Près de ma jambe, je sentis un effleurement. J'ouvris les yeux et croisai le gris des siens.

- Tu prends de plus en plus de libertés.

- Rien que ce que tu m'autorises.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de m'attendre à Londres.

- Je ne suis pas un elfe.

- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu me dois Sirius ?

- Ca va, grogna-t-il. Navré de t'avoir dérangé mais j'ai à te parler.

- Qui à dit que je voulais t'écouter ?

- Tu peux arrêter ? De jouer avec les mots.

- Je t'ai connu plus joueur.

- Il faut croire qu'Azkaban a réussit à me changer.

- Très bien, soupirai-je. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as aidé ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as pris le risque de sortir de ton précieux non alignement ? Pourquoi tu as été prête à tout sacrifier pour me venir en aide ?

- Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères ?

- Si quelqu'un apprend ce que tu as fais à Fudge ta tête saute.

- Sirius Sirius. Crois-tu vraiment que je suis si stupide ?

- Réponds-moi. Pourquoi as-tu fais ca ?

- Disons qu'un élan de générosité m'a prit.

- La générosité n'est pas un trait bien répandue chez les Devis.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Tu mens.

- Tout le monde ment. Toi le premier.

- Tu le fais exprès ?

- De ?

- D'utiliser cette voix, ce ton.

- Te ferais-je de l'effet Sirius ?

- Tu fais de l'effet à un ancien détenu qui n'a connu personne depuis des années. Il n'y a pas de quoi se sentir fier.

- C'est vrai que les cabots sont toujours en chaleur, ricanais-je.

Il serra les dents. J'avais gagné la partie. Je laissai un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur mon visage.

- Il faut que je te parle, insista-t-il.

- C'est ce que nous faisons déjà.

- Tu ne m'as pas dis ce qui a motiver ton geste.

- Et je ne compte pas te le dire, satisfait ?

- Saleté de sang pure.

- Tu t'insultes toi-même espèce de crétin consanguin.

- C'est quoi ta dette ? lança-t-il soudainement.

- Je ne sais pas encore, souris-je malicieusement.

- Décide-toi vite. Je ne…

- Tu attendras le temps que je te dirais. Dois-je te rappeler ce que sous entend une dette envers une Devis ?

- Je ne suis pas à ton service !

- Malheureusement pour toi, la dette te met bel et bien à mon service.

Il resta silencieux. Ses poings étaient serrés mais il se refusait à exploser. Il savait que ca n'allait l'avancer à rien avec moi. Rageur, il envoya valser la chaise contre les fenêtres. Celles-ci explosèrent. Il n'y fit pas attention et moi non plus. Je ne bougeai pas me contentant d'attendre la suite des événements. Il s'acharna sur tous les objets présents. Puis, il glissa au sol et resta prostré dans ses bras.

- Pour Harry, murmurai-je.

- Quoi ?

Il avait relevé la tête une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

- Je sais trop bien ce que c'est de vivre sans famille. Il ne mérite pas ca.

- Tu as changé Mathilda.

- J'ai toujours été comme ca. Je n'ai juste pas la faiblesse de le montrer.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Narcissa disait que je ressemblais à Regulus, le coupai-je.

- C'est vrai. Tu as le même air dédaigneux et pourtant tu peux te transformer en quelqu'un de totalement adorable en quelques instants.

- Il te manque.

- Je…

- Ne nie pas Sirius.

- Il est mort. Ca ne sert plus à rien. Il est mort en faisant le mauvais choix. Il l'a suivit _lui_.

- Tu ne pourras donc jamais comprendre.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi il l'a suivit ? Non je ne pourrai pas. Il n'était pas comme ca au début. On avait promis de s'aider, d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais il a osé m'abandonné. Il a osé suivre leurs idéaux ! cracha-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. La colère semblait avoir fait place à des regrets et à de l'amertume. Sirius ne pourrait jamais comprendre le geste de son frère. Il avait apprit à le détester et rien ne le changerait. C'était bien dommage. Mais lui dire la vérité n'y changerait rien. Regulus était mort. En héros certes mais dans l'anonymat. Mieux valait ne pas remuer d'anciennes blessures.

- Le Manoir de Londres est tout à toi. Tu en disposes comme tu veux. Des elfes y seront…

- Non !

- Plait-il ?

- Je ne veux pas d'elfe.

- C'est ridicule. Comment comptes-tu…

- Je me débrouillerai. Ne m'envoie pas d'elfe.

Il se leva après avoir regardé les dégâts d'un air désolé. Je haussai les épaules. Rien que la magie ne saurait réparer. Il inclina la tête et partit. Je l'appelais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- J'espère que tu ne seras pas stupide au point de vouloir quitter le Manoir.

Il sortit sans un mot. J'ignorai s'il allait suivre mon conseil. C'était dans son intérêt tout autant que le mien. Quoique je pouvais toujours prétendre à un cambriolage pour y expliquer sa présence. J'appelai Katarina. Elle se figea en voyant les dégâts dans la pièce. Elle me détailla entièrement avant de soupirer de soulagement. Elle sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer.

- Révoque les elfes du Manoir de Londres. Renvoie les ici ou laisse les là bas avec pour ordre de ne rien toucher.

- Il n'en veut pas ?

- Je crois que Kreattur l'a dégouté des autres elfes.

- Votre mère est arrivée.

Sa voix trembla imperceptiblement. Je soupirai et sorti du bain en enfilant un peignoir.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans votre chambre.

Je haussais un sourcil. Jamais elle n'était restée à m'attendre dans ma chambre. Pour ainsi dire, elle n'y était jamais entrée. Elle avait toujours prit soin de me parler dans un des salons comme tout invité. Il ne servait à rien de repousser l'échéance. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir et me jugeai décente. Je l'étais tout autant qu'une personne sortant d'un bain pouvait l'être. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre. Elle était assise sur mon lit.

- Mère.

- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Il y a pire.

- Mais il y a mieux.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne voulais pas relancer e dialogue pour ne pas prolonger cette discussion. Ma mère souriait d'un sourire plein. Elle le faisait très rarement. C'est pourquoi je préférais m'en méfier.

- Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je suis ici.

- c'est assez surprenant. Vous ne venez jamais ici.

- Et je m'en excuse.

Je clignai des yeux. Avais-je bien entendu ? Elle sourit comme si elle percevait mon trouble.

- Oui Mathilda je m'excuse. De ne pas être suffisamment venue te voir. De ne pas avoir agit comme toutes les mères en venant te border chaque soir. De ne pas…

- Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre présence ici ? la coupai-je.

Elle sembla étonnée que je la coupe. Hors de question que j'accepte ses excuses. Je suis une Devis. Et je connais toute les combines possibles et imaginables pour tromper les esprits. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle voulait abaissait ma garde avec ses excuses pour mieux pouvoir me mordre.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles des Malefoy ?

- Suis-je censée en recevoir ?

- Sans doute pas. Savais-tu que Lucius a passé un mémorable savon à Drago sur le quai de la gare ? Apparemment, il aurait reçu une photo de son fils dans une position on ne peut plus compromettantes.

- Oh.

- Et bien sûr tu y es totalement étrangère.

- Je laisse le rôle de fouine à Rita Skeeter.

- Qu'importe. Le discrédit des Malefoy sert nos intérêts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

**A votre avis c'est quoi ? ^^ Je sais je suis cruelle de vous laisser ainsi !  
**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Amandine Valentine : Faut dire que ca contraste beaucoup avec la brutalité de la scène d'avant ! Dumbledore te hanterait-il ? :o C'est vrai que je me suis prise de sympathie pour petit-pot-de-fleur ^^ Merci beaucoup !**

**Julia : Merci :) Oui j'ai pensé qu'une mere était ce qui manquait le plus à Mathilda ^^  
**

**Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir repris l'écriture, cette histoire m'avait manqué. Le souci c'est que je sais pas trop quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre pcq j'pars en vacances en Espagne un peu à l'improviste (on s'est dit « et si on y allait ? » & on y va ) cette nuit..**

**Je vais essayer de vous le poster d'ici mercredi max' ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Navrée de pas avoir pu poster avant (problème de connexion). Nouveau chapitre avec "la nouvelle" de la mère de Mathilda. Bonne lecture !**

La chambre de Mathilda a toujours été très belle. Cette fille avait un réel goût. Elle arrivait à mélanger à la fois les héritages de notre famille et à apporter quelques touches de modernité et de couleurs. Elle l'avait beaucoup sermonné en lui disant qu'elle profanée ses héritages. Mais en vérité Doriane était fière d'elle. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleure héritière. Elle avait décidé de veiller sur elle.

Alors quand elle avait vu le serpent qui servait de mère à son arrière petite fille, elle avait senti une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Elle avait rapidement prévenu la servante brune. Mais Mathilda était quand même entrer. Doriane s'était dissimulée dans un portrait pour ne pas que la matriarche ne la voit. Elle l'aurait puni de son audace. Doriane resta à écouter.

La matriarche état douée. Indéniablement. Sinon elle n'aura pas relevé la fortune familiale à un si haut niveau. Elle avait essayé de piéger Mathilda. D'abord, elle avait posé des questions totalement creuses. De celles qui ne servaient qu'à tâter le terrain et l'adversaire.

Doriane avait été presque choquée de l'entendre présenter des excuses à son héritière. Il n'y avait aucun doute ce qu'elle avait à dire était d'une importance capitale pour qu'elle se rabaisse ainsi. Les Devis ne s'excusent jamais. Mathilda l'avait comprit et lui avait demandé la véritable raison de sa venue. Elle avait employé un ton doux pour ne pas la braquer. La matriarche avait esquissé la question en parlant des Malefoy.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles des Malefoy ?

- Suis-je censée en recevoir ?

Bonne réponse Mathilda. Répondre à une question par une autre permet de ne pas se mouiller.

- Sans doute pas. Savais-tu que Lucius a passé un mémorable savon à Drago sur le quai de la gare ? Apparemment, il aurait reçu une photo de son fils dans une position on ne peut plus compromettantes.

- Oh.

- Et bien sûr tu y es totalement étrangère.

- Je laisse le rôle de fouine à Rita Skeeter.

- Qu'importe. Le discrédit des Malefoy sert nos intérêts.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

La voilà donc. Elle avait ménagé tant d'effet pour enfin y arriver. Je me penchai un peu plus hors du portrait pour mieux voir. Elle faisait mine d'inspecter ses ongles pour prétexter un trouble quelconque.

- Nos affaires prospèrent si bien qu'une de nos filiales va s'implanter en France. Et comme tu as montré ta capacité à bien représenter notre famille, je voudrai que tu t'en occupes.

En France. A 300miles. Un éloignement sous couvert d'opportunités financières. C'était un bon leurre. Légèrement en deçà de ce que faisait une Devis en temps normal. Un bon moyen de détourner quelqu'un de ses plans initiaux. Présenté de telle manière qu'un refus serait considéré comme une ingratitude voire une offense. La matriarche Devis le savait. Elle n'ignorait pas que Mathilda le savait aussi. Elle avait présupposé que cela l'obligerai à accepter. Mais elle oubliait un facteur important Mathilda était une Devis. Elle aussi était prête à user de tous les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Cette discussion promettait d'être houleuse.

- Quand partirai-je ?

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas stupide au point d'accepter ! Surtout qu'elle ne se battait pas. Sa mère cacha sa surprise derrière un sourire de façade.

- Dans un premier temps, il n'y aura que de la paperasse à faire. Il ne te faudra pas y aller immédiatement. Un simple détour la semaine prochaine pour fixer cela suffira. Tu devras prévoir d'y passer la fin de tes vacances.

- J'ai donc le mois de juillet de libre ?

- En effet, tu en disposeras de la façon dont tu désires.

- Mère puis-je solliciter une faveur ?

La mère Devis se raidit imperceptiblement. Son sourire se crispa. La bataille avait été trop facilement gagné, se dit-elle, il y avait un gnome sous le rocher. Elle acquiesça.

- J'ai croisé Cornelius à Poudlard. Il a fortement insisté pour que j'effectue un stage cet été au Ministère. Je n'ai pu refuser sans offenser notre nom. Des lors, je me suis efforcée de chercher une profession qui satisferait au mieux nos affaires.

- Et ?

Elle était sceptique. Elle se disait seule juge capable de déterminer ce qui servait les Devis. Elle avait oublié que sa fille était aussi fine sinon plus qu'elle. Elle ne sentit pas le piège se refermait sur elle.

- Je souhaite travailler en tant que Langue-de-Plomb au département des Mystères.

Un silence suivit sa demande. Rien d'inhabituel. Simplement un temps pour peser les différentes options qui s'offraient.

- Pourquoi ne pas travailler à l'organisation de la Coupe de Quidditch ou du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Beaucoup trop banal, renifla Mathilda.

Une virtuose. La juste dose de mépris et de dédain dans la voix pour faire passer l'envie d'insister. Cela aurait du au contraire l'inciter à creuser le sujet. Mais la matriarche était contente de lui avoir fait accepter le poste. Elle savait que sa fille y ferait des merveilles. Elle pouvait bien lui accorder ce stage.

- Comme il te plaira. Mais tâche de ne pas faire plus d'éclat que nécessaire.

- Cela va de soi.

- Une dernière chose, as-tu rencontré un Sang-Pur ?

Une question à priori inoffensive. Dans une toute autre bouche oui. Mais pas dans celle des Devis. Le ton paraissait désintéressé. Or, la matriarche Devis était on ne peut plus attentive à chaque geste de réponse. Je félicitai mentalement Mathilda de rester impassible.

- Comme vous le savez j'ai été à Gryffondor où ils ne sont pas légion. De plus, Drago ne cessait de me défier. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à conclure une alliance tacite avec Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sens que cela pourrait nous être utile pour l'avenir. A défaut, disons que je dispose d'un moyen de pression sur lui.

- Soit. n'oublie jamais qu'il faut avoir une main sur chaque événement pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par la conjecture. Il est bien dommage que nous n'ayons pas eus d'alliance avec Sirius Black.

Mathilda ne lui avait donc rien révélé de la dette. Mieux valait que la situation reste ainsi. Elle serait alors la seule à pouvoir y avoir recours.

La mère Devis regarda un instant sa fille. Elle avait hérité des longs cheveux noirs des Devis. Mais ses yeux couleurs lune ne l'étaient pas. Elle se souvenait de la haine qui avait un jour déchiré d'autres yeux semblables. Elle serra les dents. Rares étaient les jours où Greyback ne venait pas la hanter. Elle prit congé et sortit d'un pas raide. J'attendis quelques instants avant de sortir.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es inclinée aussi facilement ?

Mathilda sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir.

- Il faut toujours concéder une victoire à l'adversaire pour mieux le vaincre.

- Quel est ton plan ?

- Faire ce stage. Et sans doute le prolonger pour ne pas aller en France.

- Et si elle insiste ?

- Elle se soumettra.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi sure de toi ?

- Je suis une Devis.

- Ne joue pas avec moi.

- Elle saura qu'il est dans son intérêt. Certains membres du Mangenmagot appuyeront son prolongement.

- Et si Lucius s'y oppose ?

- Lucius n'a pas autant de poids que Mère.

- Tu prévois quelque chose de risqué, répliquai-je.

- Le risque paye toujours chez nous.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer.

- Il faut d'abord que j'envoie un hibou à Cornelius.

- Et à ta Sang-de-Bourbe.

Je la vis hausser un sourcil.

- Très bien. Fais-toi donc désirer si tu veux.

- Vielle mégère.

- Enfant gâté.

Je quittai le portrait pour Poudlard l'empêchant de répliquer.

# Point de vue Remus #

J'étais de retour chez moi. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement déconnecté de la réalité. J'étais dans cet état depuis que j'avais Mathilda. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de me rejoindre cette nuit là dans la Cabane ? Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais épuisé de la Pleine Lune. Je ne répondais plus de moi. J'avais du lutter pour ne pas lui sauter dessus à son entrée. Je n'avais pas tenu en sentant ses doigts sur moi.

Elle m'avait étonné. Elle n'avait fait preuve d'aucun ressentiment. Elle m'avait soigné sans rien demandé. Elle semblait différente. Comme si mon état l'affectait plus que ce qu'elle montrait. J'avais chassé cette pensée. Je n'étais rien pour elle. D'ici quelques jours, elle partirait. Elle vivrait sa vie auprès de gens comme elle beaux, riches et sang Purs. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant regretté ma condition. Si je n'avais pas été loup garou, j'aurai pu avoir un travail stable qui me procurerait un revenu régulier. Les cicatrices m'auraient épargnés. J'aurai pu l'avoir. Ma condition m'en empêchait.

Vraiment ? Cette nuit là ca ne l'avait pas empêché de venir. Ca n'avait pas empêché la suite des événements. Je rougis en me souvenant avec quelle fougue elle avait répondu à mes caresses et à mes baisers. Cette nuit là, nous n'avions été qu'un homme et une femme qui se laissait aller au désir.

Mais bien vite, la réalité nous avait rattrapés. Je savais qu'on ne devait pas la voir avec moi. Malefoy en profiterait pour l'utiliser contre elle. Je ne voulais pas lui créer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà. Nous nous sommes rhabillés sans dire un mot. Passé l'euphorie du moment, j'avais honte. Honte d'avoir cédé, honte de l'avoir forcé, honte d'avoir osé poser mes mains sur elle. Je ne la méritais pas.

Une autre bouffée de honte me submergea quand le visage d'Hermione s'imposa à moi. Je n'avais aucun droit de la lui enlever. Hermione ne méritait pas cela. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle méritait d'être avec Mathilda. Je vis cette dernière se jeter un sortilège d'invisibilité. Mieux valait qu'on ne la voit pas avec moi. Elle me saisit la main. Je réprimai à grande peine un frisson et sortit dans l'air frais du matin.

J'essayai de marcher le plus lentement possible pour retarder notre séparation. Si elle s'en rendit compte, elle ne dit rien. Je ne savais pas comment prendre congé d'elle. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais elle prendrait sans doute ce geste comme déplacé. Devais-je lui parler ? J'avais envie de m'excuser. Elle ne l'accepterait sans doute pas.

Relevant les yeux, je vis Dumbledore qui m'attendait à la porte. Une panique me prit. Savait-il ? Avait-il vu Mathilda venir me rejoindre ? Nous avait-il entendus ? Je sentis la main de Mathilda caressait ma joue en signe d'au revoir. Je restai seul face au directeur.

- Remus, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher. Mais comme vous savez, Severus est quelqu'un de foncièrement déterminé.

J'eus du mal à saisir de quoi il parlait. Puis cela me revint Snape qui dévoilait ma condition de loup garou à tout Poudlard. Dumbledore ne savait rien pour Mathilda.

- Je sais que vous avez fait votre possible. Je ne vous blame de rien. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi.

- Severus…

- Il avait ses motivations. Il pensait sans doute bien faire.

- Parfois, les sentiments humains prennent le pas sur nous et nous font faire des choses inavouables.

Parlions-nous encore de Snape ? Je n'en étais plus très sur. Il souriait. Il sortit un esquimau de sa poche. Il déchira le paquet.

- Rien de mieux qu'une glace pour bien commencer la journée ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus Remus.

J'allais m'en aller quand je l'entendis m'adresser une dernière phrase.

- Et n'oubliez pas, l'amour est la meilleure bouée de sauvetage.

En me retournant vers lui, je vis qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons. Haussant les épaules, je retournais à mon appartement. A mi-chemin, je changeai d'avis. Rien ne me servait de m'éterniser ici. Mieux valait que je fasse mes valises. Je me rendis à mon bureau.

_Cher Cornelius,_

_Etant donné les derniers événements, je peux croire en un débordement de vos services. Néanmoins, connaissant votre réelle efficacité, je sais que vous aurez tôt de régler le problème. Vous avez toujours montré une grande rigueur qui vous honore._

_C'est vers cette rigueur et cette efficacité que je veux tendre. Comme vous le savez, j'ai passé mes ASPICS il y a quelques jours. Un entretien a eut lieu avec mes professeurs pour que je détermine un projet d'avenir. En raison de certaines capacités assez diverses, je peux oser prétendre à plusieurs formations._

_Voulant à tout prix servir notre société, c'est vers le Ministère de la Magie que je me tourne. J'ai appris récemment que des stages étaient organisés en son sein. Ainsi, je désirerai l'effectuer auprès d'une Langue-de-Plomb. Il va de soi que je sais que ce poste est fortement plébiscité et que d'autres sont venus avant moi le demander. Je sais également que je ne puis prétendre à aucun traitement de faveur. Toutefois, j'ose espérer qu'il reste un mince espoir de pouvoir y accéder. _

_En l'état actuel des choses, vous n'avez sans doute que peu de temps à accorder aux mondanités. Or, j'aurai l'audace de vous conviez vous et votre femme au Bal estival des Devis qui aura lieu en fin juin. Bien évidemment, vous recevrez une invitation plus officielle dans quelques jours. Je tenais à vous en informer personnellement._

_Bien à vous,_

_ Mathilda Eléanore Devis_

_Mione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Et que tes vacances se passent bien. J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi t'écrire. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude des hiboux peu formels. _

_Je suis bien rentrée. Je sais que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées mais j'étais sous le coup des derniers événements. Il faut dire que Severus a décidé de me rabattre les oreilles à se plaindre de la fuite de S. Black. D'ailleurs, il en a étonné plus d'un s'évader d'Azkaban et réussir à s'évader en faisant fi du Ministère et des détraqueurs… Une fois acculé un homme est capable de tout._

_Si tu ne comptes pas partir en vacances, un week-end en Espagne te tenterait-il ? Préviens-moi rapidement que je le mette en place._

_Bien à toi,_

_ Mathilda._

_P.S : Ce sera sans doute dans quelques jours vu que je vais faire un stage au Ministère chez les Langue-de-Plomb._

_P.P.S : Comment va Petit-pot-de-fleur ? Dis-lui que celui qui lui manque va bien et qu'il est sauf._

**Review ? :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour ! Je viens de réaliser que la rentrée est bientôt :o Les vacances sont passées super vite non ?**

**J'arrête mon blabla : bonne lecture !**

_Cher Miss Devis,  
Suite à l'examen d'__Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante__, nous avons le plaisir de vous communiquer vos résultats_. _Les notes sont finales et en aucun cas ne seront discutables. Notez bien que toute attaque (Bombabouses et autres) contre le conseil des examinateurs est interdite. Quiconque ne respectera pas cette règle sera sanctionné._  
_  
__Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante :_

Le candidat est reçu s'il obtient : Optimal, Effort Exceptionnel  
Acceptable  
Le candidat est refusé s'il obtient : Désolant, Piètre, Troll

Voici les résultats de Miss Mathilda Eleanore Devis :

_Sortilèges : Optimal  
Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
Métamorphose : Optimal  
Divination : Effort Exceptionnel  
Histoire de la Magie : Optimal  
Potions : Optimal  
Astronomie : Effort Exceptionnel  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Optimal  
Botanique : Optimal_

_Nous vous félicitons pour vos résultats. En espérant que le Ministère de la Magie aura l'honneur de vous comptez prochainement dans ses effectifs,_

_ Bureau de Cornelius Fudge_

_ Ministre de la Magie_

Cornelius Fudge ne cessait de tourner et de retourner les mots qu'il avait face à lui. A sa gauche se trouvait le dossier scolaire de Mathilda Devis. A droite, la lettre des résultats de ses ASPIC. Au centre, au dessus de ces deux éléments, sa lettre qu'il avait reçue il y a quelques heures.

Il devait faire face à un choix. Le département des Mystères était demandé par des centaines d'élèves. Tous rêvaient du mystère de cette fonction. Lui-même avait parfois du mal à en saisir toute l'étendue. Mathilda voulait ce poste. Que devait-il faire ? Il était certes le Ministre de la Magie mais il doutait de pouvoir accéder à cette demande.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il y arrive. Les Devis ne sont pas des personnes qu'il est envisageable de se mettre à dos. Ils n'ont jamais souffert d'aucun refus. Et ce n'était pas prêt de commencer. Soupirant, Cornelius sonna son assistante.

- Envoyez-moi Mr Moroz. Immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Langue-de-Plomb était devant lui. Il était imposant. Pas physiquement non mais une aura l'entourait lui conférant une sorte de charisme. Cornelius réprima un frisson. L'homme se tenait devant lui avec une arrogance non cachée.

- Que voulez-vous Mr le Ministre ?

- Puis-je vous suggérer une candidate pour votre stage ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non.

Un ton condescendant. Une réponse nette et sans fioritures. Cornelius déglutit.

- Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

- Nous sommes seuls juges de ceux qui peuvent travailler avec nous.

- Je…

- Rien ne sert d'insister Mr le Ministre. Nos règles sont ceux qu'elles sont.

- Certes. Bien entendu je comprends. Mais n'y a-t-il pas moyen…

- Notre réponse ne changera pas.

- Moroz, vous ne savez pas…

- Peu nous importe.

- Taisez-vous bon sang ! Vous ne savez pas absolument pas qui vous refusez ni les conséquences de votre acte ! Cette personne a déjà montré son dévouement à notre cause.

- Tiens donc, ricana-t-il. Et de qui s'agit-il ?

- Mathilda.

- Devis ? s'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je vois.

- Vous comprenez maintenant ma situation. Bien je vais lui écrire son acceptation et…

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoutez Mr le Ministre, même pour elle, nous ne pouvons…

- Bien sure que vous le pouvez ! Vous en êtes le vice-président !

- Justement ! Je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme.

- Avez-vous déjà rencontré sa mère, Broderick ?

- Non, répondit-il surpris de la question.

- Alors vous allez aller au Manoir Devis. Demandez à la voir et expliquez-lui en face pourquoi vous refusez sa fille après tous les services que cette famille à rendu à notre monde.

- Je…

- Vous allez y aller Moroz. Et vous allez assumer l'entière responsabilité de ce refus face à elle. Vous pouvez disposer.

Satisfait, Cornelius s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il regarda l'homme sortir de son bureau en souriant. Moroz était un crétin. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'exposer. Cornelius se félicita intérieurement il avait réussi à rejeter la responsabilité sur un autre. Il se saisit d'une plume et rédigea une réponse.

* * *

_Chère Mathilda,_

_Vous tendez vers quelque chose qui est très proche de vous continuez vous finirez par l'avoir. Présentez tous mes respects à votre mère. _

_J'ai eu connaissance de vos résultats aux ASPIC. Je vous en adresse mes sincères félicitations. Ces résultats ne sont que le fruit d'un travail acharné qui est tout à votre honneur._

_Concernant votre demande, j'ai pris l'initiative de contacter Broderick Moroz. Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, il s'agit du vice-président du Département des Mystères et accessoirement une Langue-de-Plomb. Je lui ai chaudement recommandé votre dossier. Il s'est promit de l'étudier en même temps que les autres. La décision lui revient désormais. _

_Il est vrai que nos services sont actuellement débordés. L'évasion de Black a secoué nos départements. Il y a du travail à n'en plus savoir quoi faire. Cependant, il convient de garder certains plaisirs dans la vie sinon on aurait affaire à une vie bien terne. C'est pourquoi j'accepte volontiers votre invitation. Le travail ne doit pas empêcher de vivre. _

_Vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances,_

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ Ministre de la Magie_

Pitoyable. C'est l'adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit en lisant la réponse de Cornelius. Même dans un courrier quasi-informel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de signer officiellement. Vivement que son poste soit attribué à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

_Broderick Moroz. _Un sang pur. Issu d'une famille d'importance moyenne. J'avais déjà croisé l'homme dans des soirées. Assez discret, il avait un charisme qui forçait l'admiration. Il avait toujours été réservé, décalé comme vivant dans une réalité que nous ne pouvions saisir.

Je soupirai. J'allais me lever quand je vis arriver un elfe tenant une lettre. Elle portait l'écriture d'Hermione.

_Math',_

_Déjà FÉLICITATIONS pour ton stage ! Je suis super contente pour toi ! Les Langue-de-Plomb sont très dures à intégrer. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs ! surtout que tu dois bien avoir réussi tes ASPIC !_

_Je vais bien et toi ? Oui je suis bien contente d'être rentrée mes parents m'ont beaucoup manqué. Je crois que c'est une des rares fois où je vois la grande Mathilda Devis ne pas savoir quoi dire !_

_C'est vrai que les derniers jours ont été riches en événement. Je te plains entendre Snape se plaindre à longueur de journée n'est pas une chose que je t'envie ! Courage je suppose que tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps._

_Nous devons partir en vacances mais uniquement quand mon père aura finit de travailler. Je devrais être libre ce week end et même l'autre. Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop ? Enfin, je suis contente de passer du temps avec toi mais est ce que ce n'est pas précipité ? Surtout que ca risque d'être assez cher au dernier moment…_

_Harry va bien. Il te salue d'ailleurs. Quand je lui ai transmis ton message, il a été très surpris. Et moi aussi. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter... ?  
_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_ Hermione_

* * *

Broderick arpentait à la hâte le chemin qui l'amenait à son bureau en ruminant ses pensées. Satané Fudge. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Il n'était pas un vulgaire elfe ! Il s'était fait avoir. D'abord dominant la conversation, il avait été piégé. En plus, Fudge déléguait la faute sur lui. Maintenant, Broderick devait affronter la mégère Devis.

Il soupira et s'assit en ouvrant le dossier Devis. Il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser un précédent dossier pour le remplacer par celui de Mathilda. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser quelque chose aux Devis. Broderick n'est pas fou. Cette famille était puissante. Il se souvenait des histoires à propos de Doriane Devis. Elle n'avait pas hésité à écraser toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle avait été cruelle. Le monde avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure enfin.

Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Mathilda et sa mère. Il les avait croisés à des mondanités et avait échangé quelques amabilités. Il avait pu voir que la mère Devis cachait son jeu sous des charmes. Elle était redoutable notamment en affaires. Certains racontaient même qu'elle concluait ses contrats par le sang et la chair. D'autres disaient qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire disparaitre ses concurrents.

Mathilda avait un très bon dossier. Elle avait réussi chaque examen avec brio. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur son dossier. Broderick jura. Il n'avait aucun moyen de la recaler. Que devait-il faire ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Broderick était confronté à un choix difficile. Devait-il reléguer ses principes aux oubliettes ? Il savait que s'il n'accédait pas à la demande de stage, les Devis le lui feraient payer. Personne de sain d'esprit ne s'oppose à eux.

Il ne pouvait pas. Quitte à devoir perdre son poste. Qui serait-il s'il reniait ses principes ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avantager elle sous prétexte de sa famille. Il allait aller voir sa mère et lui expliquer calmement la situation. Elle était humaine. Elle avait des principes. Elle comprendrait. Les histoires sur cette famille n'étaient que des rumeurs. Broderick était vice-président il ne risquait rien.

- Camilla ? Annulez tous mes rendez vous pour cet après-midi. Je dois me rendre à un rendez vous urgent à l'extérieur.

Il se leva et mit sa cape. Arrivé dans le hall, il transplana directement au Manoir Devis. Il était aussi imposant que dans ses souvenirs. Il semblait défier les cieux. Broderick secoua la tête. Il n'était pas là pour admirer le spectacle. Il s'avança sur le chemin. Une fois arrivé à la porte, il frappa trois coups. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une grande femme brune.

- Je voudrai voir Dame Devis.

- Avez-vous rendez-vous avec elle ?

- Non mais…

- Je suis navrée mais ma maîtresse à des choses urgentes à gérer, récita-t-elle en esquissant le geste de fermer la porte.

- Attendez ! Dites lui que l'affaire est urgente et qu'elle concerne sa fille. Je suis Broderick Moroz.

Elle sembla hésiter. Finalement, je la vis hocher la tête. Elle me fit entrer dans le hall.

- Attendez ici.

Je détaillais la décoration. La pièce était épurée et immense. Un grand escalier blanc trônait au centre. Plus loin, des coussins et des fauteuils étaient disposés. Leur couleur vive contrastait avec la blancheur des murs. Ils semblaient immaculés. Aucun objet ne trainait. Les murs étaient quasi-nus à l'exception de quelques portraits et d'une tapisserie. En m'approchant, je vis qu'elle représentait la famille Devis. Un frisson me prit en voyant le nom de Doriane Devis.

- Mr Moroz.

La voix majeustueuse me fit sursauter et je me retournais. La matriarche Devis était en haut des escaliers. Elle était vêtue d'une robe crème qui s'évasait au niveau de la taille. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient autour d'elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à me toiser de si haut. Je hochai la tête.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'est cette affaire si urgente que vous vous permettez de venir me déranger sans avoir prévenu ?

- Je…

- Parlez donc Mr Moroz. A moins que vous n'êtes là que pour me faire perdre mon temps ?

- Non. Je viens au sujet de votre fille.

- Si l'affaire concerne une alliance, je vous informe de mon refus catégorique.

- Non Dame Devis. Cela concerne un stage qu'elle voudrait effectuer.

- Et ?

- Serait-il possible de parler dans un autre endroit ?

Elle me jaugea du regard. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais j'eus l'impression qu'elle en apprit beaucoup. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

- Soit. Montez.

Je la suivis. Je détaillais les alentours. Le blanc avait laissé place à des tons crème. Des portraits couraient les murs. Nous entrâmes dans un grand salon vert pomme. La décoration était sobre mais élégante. Un elfe de maison posa une tasse de thé devant nous. Elle se contenta de me regarder attendant que je parle.

- Le Ministre m'a fait part récemment de la décision de votre fille de venir travailler en tant que Langue-de-Plomb.

- Je sais cela. Croyez-vous que les activités de ma propre fille me sont étrangères ?

- Je n'ai pas…

- C'est pourtant ce que vous sous-entendez. Mais poursuivez.

- Ecoutez, nous recevons des centaines de dossiers d'élèves qui méritent tous cette place. Nous devons donc parfois faire des choix assez durs.

- Mieux vaut sélectionner les meilleurs.

- Tout à fait. Et donc concernant votre fille, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que son dossier est arrivé assez tardivement.

- Ceci n'est pas mon fait. Cornelius a fait retarder l'affaire.

- Je comprends bien. Mais nous ne pouvons…

- Mr Moroz qu'êtes vous venu chercher ici ?

- Pardon ?

J'étais complètement déstabilisé. Elle ne cessait de me couper la parole. Elle me déstabilisait. En plus, sa robe s'était remontée, laissant voir une cuisse d'une blancheur immaculée comme une tentation totalement innoncente.

- Pourquoi vous être présenté chez moi ?

- Je devais vous parler.

- Vous pouviez m'envoyer un hibou. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que vous prévenez tous les admis non ?

- Oui.

- Bien, dit-elle en se levant. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé mais je vais devoir écourter cet entretien.

- Mais…

- Mr Moroz avez-vous quoi que ce soit d'utile à rajouter ? Qui nécessite que je remette expressément à plus tard tous mes projets ? et qui accessoirement me fera perdre des centaines de gallions ?

- Non…

- Bien. Katarina vous raccompagnera jusqu'à la porte.

Et elle partit. Comme un automate je suivis la femme brune. Elle referma le portail derrière moi et je transplanai. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans mon bureau que je réalisai la situation. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé en placer une seule. Elle avait mené la discussion comme elle aurait mené une danse. Elle m'avait fait dire ce qu'elle avait voulu avant de me congédier. J'avais été piégé.

Refuser ce stage serait un grave manquement. Elle considérait que j'avais donné ma parole. Je ne pourrai revenir en arrière. Je jurai. J'étais pris au piège. A ma gauche, s'élevait la pile des dossiers des admis et devant moi se trouvait celui de Mathilda. Je pris le premier dossier de la pile et le remplaçai par celui de Mathilda. Le serpent avait réussi son coup. Devis avait obtenu gain de cause.

**Chapitre un peu plus « politique » avec la corruption du ministère. Oui, je n'aime pas Fudge et ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il cherche à en avantager certains qui allongent des billets ^^ & on voit la « dureté » ou l'intransigeance des Devis en affaire ! (aha j'adore cette famille) J'aime bien comme elle tourne Moroz en bourrique ! :D  
**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Julia : Dumbledore est le pacha qui s'est tout de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard ! & j'ai voulu lui faire un petit clin d'œil ^^**

**Amandine Valentine : Malheureusement oui (une idée de « suite » assez cruelle de cet épisode vient d'effleurer mon cerveau) ! Je vois pas pourquoi c'est très bon les citrons :o non non Dumbledore ne me menace pas ! Sinon essaie les citrons aux chocolats (je ne promet pas que tu seras encore en vie après pour en témoigner) Ta 2****ème**** review : Peut être mais elle suit les traditions familiales de sang pur… mais va-t-elle faire une entorse comme elle l'a déjà fait en sortant avec Hermione (bonne question) ? Héhé bravo pour avoir deviner le gout de l'esquimau ! :D**

**Prochaine publication : jeudi ou vendredi ( :**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour :)**

**Ne me lancez pas de tomates pour mon retard ! *se cache derriere Voldy* Pour ma défense, je dirai que comme j'ai changé de pc, j'ai du me ré-habitué ! Bon remarquez, je piges toujours rien à windows 8... mais bon**

**Au fait, vous faites la grève des reviews ? :o Je trouve que ce mouvement touche de plus en plus de fic' en c'moment. A cause de la rentrée ? En tout cas, profitez de la fin des vacances !**

* * *

Tout aurait du bien se passer. Tout avait été prévu pour. J'y avais veillé. Nous devions simplement nous amuser. Simplement profiter. Apparemment, elle et moi n'en avions pas la même définition. Elle, elle me criait dessus en me fixant avec des yeux brillants de larmes. Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire ?

Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ?

Après avoir reçu la réponse d'Hermione, j'avais demandé à Katarina de nous réserver un bel appartement pas loin de la mer en Espagne. J'avais fais attention qu'il se situe dans un endroit neutre c'est-à-dire sans Sang Pur à devoir affronter. Nous devions être seulement nous deux.

J'avais demandé à avoir un portoloin. Beaucoup plus pratique pour voyager. Je l'avais eu. J'avais hésité à demander un cuisinier. Nous devions décider là bas. Après tout ce n'était qu'un week end.

J'avais brouillé les pistes avec ma mère. J'avais prétexté une envie soudaine de vacances. Elle avait accepté. Elle était encore obnubilée par l'effronterie de Moroz. Personne n'avait jamais réclamé la voir expressément pour une affaire aussi peu urgente. Quand j'avais entendu le but de sa visite, mon cœur avait raté un battement. Je m'étais calmée en me rendant compte qu'il voulait parler du stage.

J'avais même laissé Katarina au Manoir. Certes, c'était Hermione qui m'avait supplié de la laisser. Elle m'avait nargué en disant que je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller sans personne pour deux jours. J'avais du me passer de toute aide. Heureusement qu'il y avait des elfes pour faire le ménage ! Sinon elle me l'aurait sans doute fait faire.

Le début du week end avait bien commencé. Nous avions passé la journée à nous balader, à aller nous baigner. Nous étions allés à un excellent restaurant moldu. Oui, moldu. Elle m'y avait trainé de force. Même si la nourriture y avait été très bonne. Nous étions rentrés et avions passé un bon moment devant ce qu'elle appelait un film.

Le lendemain, nous étions allées explorer les grottes environnantes. L'idée ne m'attirait guère mais j'avais du la suivre. Et puis la voir s'émerveiller sur des tas de petites choses qui me paraissaient être des bêtises était adorable. Bien sûr, jamais je n'admettrai ca.

En fait, la fin du rêve eut lieu quand nous étions rentrés à l'appartement. Hermione était si extenuée qu'elle s'était affalée sur le fauteuil. En souriant j'étais partie prendre une douche. En revenant, je l'avais trouvé assise en train de lire une lettre. Guère surprise, je m'approchai d'elle et embrassai ses cheveux. Je laissai mes lèvres descendre jusqu'à son cou et ses épaules. J'allais être plus entreprenante quand elle me repoussa.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Plait-il ?

- Tu oses venir poser ta bouche sur moi alors qu'elle a trainé je-ne-sais-où ?

- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Avec qui as-tu couché ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que je n'avais connu personne avant toi ?

J'étais éberluée. Bien que je ne lui aie pas parlé de mes antécédents, je pensai qu'elle s'en doutait. Surtout vu les allusions qu'elle y faisait parfois pour me taquiner.

- Je te parle de cette année ! Quand on était ensemble !

- Qu'est ce que…

- Ne nie pas ! Ton cher amant vient de t'écrire !

- Mione…

- Ne cherche même pas d'excuse ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Depuis le début je savais que ca ne mènerait à rien !

- Alors pourquoi avoir tenté ? m'énervai-je. Tu aurais du rester à t'enterrer dans la bibliothèque !

- Comment oses-tu ? C'est toi qui es venue la première ! Oh je sais bien que c'était pour que j'oublie. Parce que j'étais la seule à voir ton vrai visage de manipulatrice. Tu ne voulais pas que je crois Ron. Tu voulais me faire taire. Et tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de le faire avec ton corps. Tu me dégoutes !

- Dois-je te rappeler de quelle manière tu l'as accepté ?

- Je n'ai pas accepté le fait que tu me trompes !

- Cesse donc de geindre. Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

- Très bien, se calma-t-elle. Mathilda, dis moi avec qui tu m'as trompé. Si tu as un tant soit peu d'amour, d'affection ou de sentiment envers moi, dis-moi avec qui tu as couché.

- Je ne t'ai jamais promis la fidélité.

- Jamais promis ? Mais merde Mathilda ! On était un couple ! La fidélité était sous jacente !

- Je n'aurai pas pu deviner.

- Non bien sûr ! La grande Mathilda est habitué à avoir tous les hommes et toutes les femmes et elle ne se soucie même pas d'être fidèle.

- Ecoute on en reparle quand tu seras calmée. Tu…

- NON ! On n'en reparle plus ! C'est terminé ! Je vais rentrer chez moi. Tu n'as absolument pas intérêt à chercher à me revoir ou à me parler.

- Mione…

- Tais-toi. Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre. Je…

Excédée, je l'attrapais par le bras. Elle tenta de me griffer mais je ne lâchais pas prise. Elle m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds. Elle allait devoir en assumer les conséquences. Je la toisai d'un air froid.

- Écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas Weasley que tu peux mener à la baguette. Ne me parle plus jamais comme cela. De toute manière, tu n'en auras pas la possibilité. Je vais te faire ramener par Katarina étant donné que tu n'es pas capable de transplaner. Et des lors, nos chemins se séparent.

Je la lâchai et partis en direction de la porte. Avant de sortir, je lui lançais :

- Fais tes valises.

# point de vue sur Hermione#

Restée seule, Hermione ne comprenait pas. Comment Mathilda pouvait rester aussi calme ? Et lui jeter à la figure qu'elle n'avait aucun devoir de fidélité ? N'était-elle qu'une énième conquête sur son tableau de chasse qu'elle soupçonnait d'être ô combien fourni ?

Hermione se sentait sale. Elle avait donné sa virginité à une personne qui ne la méritait pas. Bon techniquement elle était toujours vierge mais cela revenait au même. Celle qu'elle considérait comme son premier amour n'était qu'une manipulatrice. Elle avait profité de sa faiblesse. A combien d'autres avait-elle proposé un week end dans cet appartement ? Avec qui d'autres avait-elle couché sur ce lit, sur ce sol, dans cette douche ?

Hermione se sentait trahie. Elle qui avait toujours été fidèle envers ses amis ne comprenait pas son comportement. Mathilda se comportait aussi calmement que si elles avaient parlées d'un sujet anodin ! Elle avait fini par réagir. Mais elle ne s'était pas expliquée elle l'avait jeté dehors sans aucune explication. Un frisson la saisit jamais encore Mathilda ne lui avait parlé d'un ton aussi froid. Elle avait toujours été tendre. Et là elle l'avait traité comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Elle l'avait jeté comme si c'était sa faute à elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lettre qui était par terre. Essuyant ses larmes, elle voulu la relire. Peut être trouverait-elle un indice sur l'auteur de cette lettre. A mi-chemin, elle suspendit son geste rien ne servait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ferait mieux de faire sa valise.

Au plus profond d'elle, Hermione s'en voulait. Elle que tous considérait comme intelligente s'était faite bernée. Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux et rencontrait le véritable visage qu'elle embrassait depuis des mois. Mieux valait qu'elle souffre en quittant cette personne. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle devait rester. Elle préféra faire taire son cœur qui lui disait qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle et plausible à la situation. Mieux valait oublier.

#fin point de vue sur Hermione#

Rageusement, je lançais au loin le caillou que je tenais. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées. La lettre était compromettante. Suffisamment pour qu'Hermione pense que je l'avais trompé.

Remus n'était pas stupide au point de lui envoyer une lettre compromettante. Il savait le risque couru. Son courrier pouvait être intercepté par sa mère. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas envoyé de lettre pour en parler. A la limite, il aurait utilisé le parchemin qui était devenu leur mode de communication préféré. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il se manifeste.

Non, le destinataire était autre. La lettre avait été envoyée dans le but de me nuire. Pas pour que je la lise moi mais pour qu'Hermione la lise. La personne savait précisément où je me trouvais et surtout avec qui.

Quelqu'un avait tenté de me piéger. Quelqu'un qui était au courant pour Hermione & moi. Mais qui ? N'avions-nous pas été discrètes ?  
Cette personne savait que nous étions en Espagne. Or, je n'en avais parlé à personne.

Hermione n'en avait pas parlé. Les seuls au courant étaient certains professeurs de Poudlard et Harry. Je le voyais mal courir crier cela sous tous les toits. Pareils pour les professeurs. Ca avait été fait pour me nuire. Directement. Immanquablement. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. C'était ''je sais ce que tu manigances je te surveille''. Weasley ? Il me détestait. Il semblait aimer Hermione. Du moins autant qu'il en était capable. Serait-ce lui ? Non le papier avait l'air onéreux. Il ne se serait pas donné cette peine. Il n'y serait pas allé par quatre chemins. Il ne savait même pas ou nous étions.

L'expéditeur avait des gouts de luxe et était capable d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Mais qui oserait se mouiller autant ? Qui ferait fi des représailles des Devis ? Qui ne craignait pas suffisamment ma famille pour se risquer à m'espionner ? Qui était assez puissant pour se le permettre ? Qui voulait se venger ?  
Je me figeai. La réponse m'apparut comme une évidence.

Drago.

Drago était le seul à ne pas craindre ma famille. Drago était le seul à risquer gros pour m'espionner. Il avait de nombreuses raisons de vouloir se venger. Son père avait reçu la photo. Il avait du le punir. Drago a du se douter que cela venait de moi. Il m'envoyait un avertissement.

Je bouillonnais. Il allait me le payer. Pas parce que son acte m'avait poussé à rompre. Mais parce qu'il m'avait forcé la main. Je ne le supportais pas. Personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit.

Et cette idiote de Granger qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une crise. Sa réaction était excessive. Nous n'étions pas mariés. Je ne lui devais rien. J'en avais marre d'elle. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle se comportait comme une gamine gémissante. Il était temps que cela prenne fin.

J'étais rentrée dans mon Manoir depuis quelques heures. Katarina avait ramené Granger chez elle. Elle avait finalement arrêté de pleurer. Elle se contentait de me jeter des regards noirs. Je la toisai. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? On ne traite pas une Devis comme ca.

Au moment de partir, je la vis hésiter pour me dire au revoir. J'avais poussé un soupir et étais partie plus loin en disant à Katarina de me rejoindre directement au Manoir. J'avais pris un portoloin de secours et m'étais retrouvé au Manoir de Londres.

Sirius était allongé sur un canapé à dormir. Sans ménagement, je le réveillai en m'asseyant sur ses jambes. Il émergea presque aussitôt. Il mit un temps à se rappeler où il était et à me reconnaitre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna-t-il.

- Ton éducation laisse à désirer.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi.

- Moi non plus.

- Tiens tiens, fit-il en se redressant. La grande Mathilda ne me lance plus de piques ?

- Disons que j'observe un no man's land.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

- Comme ?

Je préférai ignorer la question. De toute manière, il n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse.

- Ecris une lettre à Potter. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Tout dans son comportement montre qu'il se sent mal.

- Merci Mathilda.

J'acquiesçai. Nous restâmes là à nous regarder. Enfin j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je sentais son regard sur moi. Sa main remonta sur mon bras et mon épaule.

- Tu es bronzée, remarqua-t-il.

- J'étais en Espagne.

- Je la connais ?

- Qui te dit que je n'étais pas seule ?

- La marque de rouge à lèvres sur ton épaule.

- Depuis quand les cabots sont si observateurs ?

- Ne noie pas le poisson. Qui c'était ?

En même temps, il essuya de ses doigts la trace sur mon épaule.

- Hermione.

- Granger ? fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Tu en connais d'autres ?

- Je…Tu…

Et il éclata de rire. Je grimaçai. Il mit un certain temps à pouvoir se reprendre.

- Désolé. Mais j'avoue que c'est comique. Depuis quand la grande famille Devis se mêle à des nés-moldus ?

- Un corps reste un corps.

- Non ne me dis pas… C'est trop ! Une Devis a osé coucher avec une née-moldue !

- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas en ces idées, demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Je juge simplement la situation de ton point de vue. Il faut dire que c'est assez comique.

- Tu te répètes.

- Oh mais peut être que je t'empêche de la voir en occupant ce lieu ?

- Non, personne ne connait ce Manoir. De toute manière, je ne suis plus avec.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Je vois que tu t'es remplumé, remarquai-je en touchant son ventre.

- L'œuvre de tes elfes que je t'avais dis de retirer.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne suis plus à Azkaban donc oui. Et toi ?

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression de devoir supporter un poids trop énorme ?

- Oui. C'est normal. Je crois que ca arrive à tous les enfants de Sang Pur mégalomanes et…

- Ca va j'ai compris.

- Je suis sérieux Mathilda. Je sais que je n'ai pas vécu la moitié de ce que tu vis toi mais je sais ce que ca fait.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?

- Raconte-moi tes frasques à Poudlard.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur pleine de vie. Il se mit à me raconter ses histoires à grands renforts de geste. Je souriais en le voyant aussi heureux. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. En réalité, entendre une voix d'homme me rassurait. Entendre sa voix m'apaisait. Intérieurement, je sais que c'était parce qu'il avait été lié à Remus.

J'aurai pu lui écrire. Il m'aurait fallu pour cela lutter contre ma fierté. Et je me refusai à le faire. C'était sans doute mal placé. Je ne devrai pas avoir un égo aussi développé. Mais c'était plus fort. Comme si c'était inscrit dans mes gènes. J'attendais donc que Remus fasse le premier pas. En espérant que cela arriverait bientôt.

**RAR :**

**Julia : Oui c'est la seule chose de bien chez cette femme ! Fudge..ben je l'aime pas & ca se ressent ! Haha le charme des Devis qui destabilise tout le monde :D**

**Prochain chapitre : mercredi :) En plus il faut que je le retapes parce qu'il s'est totalement effaé et que je n'ai même plus mon brouillon -'  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je vous présente d'avance mes excuses pour ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dis, il s'est effacé je sais pas trop comment de mon disque dur et j'ai du le retaper. Ca devait être un chapitre central. Le souci c'est qu'en l'absence de brouillon je me souviens plus trop de ce que j'avais écris dedans (vu qu'entre temps j'ai avancé sur la suite) et que donc il est moins bien que la version de départ. Après j'ai essayé de restituer au max' mais y a des manquements (ce qui explique pourquoi est lpplus court que d'habitude).**

- Vous êtes renvoyé.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?

- Il suffit Mr Nott. Vous et moi savons parfaitement pourquoi vous l'êtes. Cessez donc de m'insulter en me pensant plus bête que je ne suis.

- Mais Mr le Ministre jamais je n'oserai…

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler Mr. Veuillez faire vos cartons. Vous verrez avec ma secrétaire pour la paperasse.

Benjamin Nott sortit du bureau de Cornelius Fudge abasourdi. Il avait reçu un mot ce matin l'enjoignant à le rejoindre. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir cette conversation avec le ministre. D'autant qu'en règle générale, ce n'était pas lui qui renvoyer les employés du ministère. Et jamais ô grand jamais Fudge ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Il l'avait regardé d'un air dédaigneux et Benjamin n'avait lu que du mépris dans les yeux de cet homme. Comme si lui, Benjamin, avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié.

Lentement, il retourna vers son bureau. Des cartons l'attendaient déjà. En s'affalant sur son siège, ses yeux se posèrent sur un mot qui n'était pas là avant. Se redressant, il déchiffra l'élégante écriture :

_Je suppose que vous aurez surement besoin des cartons. Et rappelez mon cher Benjamin : s'attaquez au personnel d'une famille noble revient à s'attaquer à la famille en question. Katarina vous salue._

Le mot n'était pas signé. Mais Benjamin n'avait nul doute qu'il venait de la famille Devis. Seules elles employé une Katarina. Seules elles seraient capables de se venger de la sorte. Fudge leur manger dans la main. Elles n'avaient qu'à forcer leur demande et il obéissait. Benjamin serra les poings. Bordel, se rendait-elles compte qu'elle venait de briser sa vie ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir sans ce travail ?

Mais justement c'était le but de cette famille mettre les autres à genoux et les forcer à exaucer le moindre de leur caprice. Elles n'étaient que de sales serpents qui faisaient fi des autres. Et Benjamin venait de payer très cher une simple passade. Bordel, depuis quand les familles de sang pur se souciaient des servantes ? De toute manière, les esclaves devaient satisfaire leur maitre de toutes les manières possibles !

Il était impossible que cela vienne de la mère Devis. Elle ne se foulerait jamais pour une suivante. Non, cela venait de sa fille Mathilda. Benjamin se souvint que Katarina l'avait longtemps servit. Il avait contrarié Mathilda Devis. Peut-être en étaient-elles venues à coucher ensemble ? Oui ca devait être ca. Sinon pourquoi une sang pure aurait aidé sa servante ?

* * *

Assis derrière son bureau, Cornelius Fudge écrivit une lettre de remerciement. Rares étaient les fois où il le faisait lui même. Mais là c'était une affaire personnelle. Mathilda lui avait écrit pour lui faire part de ses soupçons à propos de Benjamin Nott. Ce jeune employé était un peu trop touche à tout. Apparemment, il était sur le point de découvrir toutes les manigances du ministre. Mais ce qui l'avait effrayé, c'était d'apprendre que l'homme comptait utilisé ces moyens pour tenter un coup d'Etat. Benjamin Nott voulait sa place de ministre !

Hors de question. Alors il avait du agir. Il avait convoqué le jeune homme et lui avait annoncé à brule pourpoint son renvoi. Il ne prit pas la peine de se justifier. Il ne prit pas la peine de laisser son service de licenciement s'en charger. Il voulait voir la lueur d'échec sur le visage de son rival. Et il l'avait vu. Il s'en était réjoui.

Il avait conservé sa place. Et cela grâce à Mathilda. Alors il la remerciait. Elle faisait vraiment beaucoup pour lui. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé en échange. Vivement qu'elle soit au Ministère. Elle deviendrait un de ses atouts lors des prochaines élections.

* * *

Je restai quelques heures avec Sirius avant de retourner au Manoir par poudre de cheminette. Juste avant, j'avais pris le temps d'écrire une lettre. En écoutant Sirius, je me suis dis que je devais quand même écrire une lettre à Remus. J'y ai écris tous mes sentiments sans masque. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas la lui donner mais ca faisait du bien de coucher ses émotions sur du papier. J'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées en rentrant. C'est pour cela que je ne sentis qu'au dernier moment une main agrippait mon bras au sortir de la cheminée et me jetais à terre.

Je ne dus qu'à un reflexe de ne pas finir face contre terre. Je restai à terre. Mieux valait d'abord jauger la situation. Ma mère me surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle fulminait.

- NE T'AI-JE DONC RIEN APPRIS ?

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Tout le monde s'était-il ligué contre moi aujourd'hui ?

- De quoi parlez-vous mère ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU ESPECE DE SOUILLURE ? SI J'ETAIS RELLEMENT TA MERE, JAMAIS TU N'AURAIS FAIT CELA !

- Seriez-vous en train de remettre en cause votre maternité ?

J'allais sur un chemin risqué. Je le savais. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empecher de la railler. Je la vis lever sa baguette.

- A FORCE DE COTOYER LES SANG DE BOURBE TU TE METS A TE COMPORTER COMME EUX ! ENDOLORIS !

Je fermai les yeux et mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Je devais tenir. Ca ne durerait pas longtemps. Ca va finir. Attendez une seconde. Serait-elle à l'origine de la lettre qu'Hermione a reçut ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses. Et cela se tiendrait. Ma mère aurait été au courant de la situation et au lieu de m'en parler directement, elle a préféré manigancé derrière mon dos pour éviter un quelconque scandale quoi de mieux pour séparer quelqu'un que de plaider l'adultère ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE CELA A NOTRE FAMILLE ? COUCHER AVEC UNE SANG DE BOURBE ! ENDOLORIS

Oh merde. Mais comment l'avait-elle su ? Ses moyens devaient sans doute être osés. M'avait-elle fait suivre ? Non impossible je n'avais senti personne. Et le Manoir de Londres l'aurait forcément détecté.

- ET DIRE QU'IL A FALLU QU'UN TRAITRE A SON SANG ENVOIE UNE LETTRE POUR QUE JE SOIS AU COURANT ! ENDOLORIS ! TU AS JETE LA HONTE SUR NOTRE LIGNEE !

Weasley. Je jure sur les ossements de mes ancêtres que tu vas me le payer.

* * *

Doriane s'ennuyait. Son héritière lui manquait. Poudlard semblait sans vie. Les élèves n'étaient plus là pour faire vivre ses murs. Le château semblait terne. Même les disputes de Dippet et de Phineas à propos de la supériorité des gryffondors ou des serpentards l'ennuyait. A vrai dire, son héritière lui manquait terriblement.

Poussant un énième soupir, Doriane partit dans son portrait au Manoir. Elle y serait sans doute mieux. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas le bruit incessant de Dippet et Phineas. Bien mal lui en prit : sa petite fille était en train de mener la vie dure à quelqu'un. Doriane préféra reculer mieux valait ne pas être là pour ne pas prendre de sortilège perdu. Mais juste avant de partir, Doriane vit les habits de la personne à terre. Depuis quand les domestiques portaient des vêtements de soie ?

En se décalant sur un autre portrait, Doriane reconnut avec horreur la personne à terre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Mathilda. Bon dieu, que se passait-il ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU FAIRE CELA A NOTRE FAMILLE ? COUCHER AVEC UNE SANG DE BOURBE ! ENDOLORIS !

Ohh santa maria. Doriane grimaça. Elle était au courant pour Granger. Avait-elle ré embauchait ses espions ? Mathilda se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle était toujours consciente. Ca valait mieux pour elle.

- ET DIRE QU'IL A FALLU QU'UN TRAITRE A SON SANG ENVOIE UNE LETTRE POUR QUE JE SOIS AU COURANT ! ENDOLORIS ! TU AS JETE LA HONTE SUR NOTRE LIGNEE !

Ronald Weasley. La signature sur le bas d'une lettre posée sur la table attira le regard de Doriane. En parcourant la lettre, elle le maudit. Il n'avait pas apposé de sort de confidentialité dessus. La mère de Mathilda avait pu à loisir lire les lignes dans lesquelles Ronald Weasley sommait Mathilda de « lâcher les basques d'Hermione ou elle aurait affaire à lui ».

Crétin. Il venait de la condamner. Doriane vit Mathilda commençait à glisser au sol. Elle allait s'évanouir. Mieux valait pour le moment que ca soit le cas. Sa mère s'arrêterait sans doute de la torturer. Elles régleraient ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, Doriane devait aller voir un ancien ami. Il allait devoir entrer en scène.

* * *

Katarina détestait ca. A chaque fois que la Maitresse torturait quelqu'un, c'était à elle de nettoyer. Aujourd'hui encore c'était le cas.

Parfois, Katarina se demandait pourquoi elle restait. Et puis le visage de sa petite maitresse s'imposait à elle. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne partait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Elle avait été sa seule alliée depuis son arrivée. Katarina tenait à lui rendre tous ses bienfaits. Elle devait vite expédié sa tâche pour pouvoir la rejoindre.

En avançant dans la pièce, Katarina remarqua le sang. Sa défaillance professionnelle la fit grimacer elle ne parviendrait jamais à enlever toutes les taches. Puis elle trembla. Le sang annonçait un spectacle pour le moins déplaisant. Elle inspira et se prépara mentalement. Mieux valait faire vite.

Mais en avançant dans la pièce, elle vit une chaussure. L'escarpin avait la particularité d'être enroulé par un serpent. Un frisson de peur la prit. Elle connaissant cette chaussure. Et pour cause : elle allait elle-même les chercher le troisième vendredi de chaque mois sur le chemin de Traverse.

Katarina se précipita vers la forme à terre en priant pour qu'elle se trompe. En retournant le corps, elle se figea d'horreur. Mathilda gisait dans son sang, pâle et les lèvres bleus.

Severus tournait en rond. Il s'ennuyait. Celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille ne viendrait que dans plusieurs jours. En attendant, il essayait de s'occuper par tous les moyens. Des moyens assez vides de sens d'ailleurs. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit là.

Il fit tourner le liquide dans son verre. Il se souvenait de la première qu'il avait rencontré Mathilda. Il avait du venir au Manoir préparer une série de potions pour sa mère. A l'époque, il avait conclu un marché avec elle pour pouvoir consulter sa bibliothèque. Il avait une soif de savoir insatiable. Et heureusement pour les Devis et malheureusement pour lui, la bibliothèque Devis était l'une des plus complètes.

Ce soir là, il était plongé dans la confection d'une potion qui fut la plus complexe qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré. Il lui avait consacré tout son temps depuis sept mois. Elle était sur le point d'être achevée. Plus loin derrière, la petite Mathilda âgée de seulement sept jouait dans un coin. Il ne s'en souciait guère il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa potion.

Il allait cherche sur sa table où était réunit tous ses effets le dernier ingrédient. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda partout. Il jeta de la poudre à cheminette et se rendit chez lui. Il retourna toute sa maison en vain. Merlin de il n'avait plus de feuilles de sapalapapa ! Il ne pouvait pas achever la potion sans cela. Il retourna dans la pièce des Devis.

A peine arrivé, il vit la gamine près du chaudron. Jurant, il se précipita sur elle et la prit sans douceur par les aisselles pour l'éloigner de sa précieuse potion. Il ne se soucia pas de lui faire mal. Il voulait juste l'empêchait de faire plus de dégâts. Il allait l'écorcher vive si elle avait osé lui pourrir sa potion. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre son grognement de contestation.

Il se figea en voyant que sa potion avait prit la teinte qu'elle devait prendre au final. En se retournant, il vit que la fillette tenait quelque chose dans sa main qu'elle lui tendit en murmurant :

- Sapalapapa papa.

Un hibou le tira de ses pensées en toquant à sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils en posant son verre. Qui lui écrivait à une heure aussi tardive ? En ouvrant la fenêtre, il reconnut le hibou de la famille Devis. Il déchira le parchemin saisit par un pressentiment. Il n'y trouva que trois mots d'une écriture brouillonne : _Viens au Manoir_

Il transplana sans se poser de question. Il ne pensait à rien. Son esprit était comme en pilote automatique. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit le portail et commença à marcher dans l'allée. Un mouvement sur sa gauche retint son attention. Baguette en main, il se rendit dans sa direction. Il y trouva une femme brune qu'il identifia comme Katarina une des servantes. Elle était couverte de sang. Elle leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes :

- Sauve-la s'il te plait. Je voulais la faire transplaner, je n'ai pas réussi. Je… Il y a trop de sang. Je…

Severus baissa les yeux. Son cœur se figea d'horreur. Il tomba à genoux près du corps que tenait la servante sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Plus rien n'avait de sens depuis qu'il avait reconnu le corps. Celui de Mathilda. Il le serra contre son corps et laissa échapper ses larmes.

**Comment ca j'écris quelque chose de triste ? Mais nooon pas du tout ! :o**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ca vous a plus !**

**RAR : **

**Julia : Oui ! Pour Sirius c'est plutot son instinct de séducteur qui reprend le dessus ! Héhé oui c'est sensé être mon couple phare de l'histoire :)**

**Patty : Je crois que cette fierté ne va jamais la lacher ! ^^ Ben disons qu'on croit un peu ce qu'on voit et que la lettre lui a fait penser que Math' la trompait.. Haha merci ! :D**

**La suite : vendredi ou samedi :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis surexcitée ! La raison ? Ce chapitre ! Je l'adore (: Parce qu'il va introduire un peu d'amour (mais pas du genre que vous croyez) & parce qu'il introduit un nouveau personnage (auquel vous ne vous attendez surement pas). **

**Je sais que j'avais prévu de le poster plus tard mais comme il est tapé je vous le met. Surtout que je devrais la finir avant la rentrée (ou un peu avant). Mais ne vous inquietez pas : il y aura une suite ! Beaucoup de choses sont prévu :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il n'avait plus lu de journaux depuis des années. A vrai dire, il se fichait complètement du monde sorcier. Il avait décidé de retourner à son ancienne vie. Les humains étaient trop. Trop manipulateurs. Trop instables.

Fenrir Greyback était retourné dans sa meute. Avec eux, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il ordonnait, ils exécutaient. Ils étaient loyaux. De toute manière, plus personne n'osait le défier. Il ne laissait pas le temps à la rébellion de se mettre en place. Il éliminait le problème à la racine. Il était chez lui.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il se sentait incomplet. Comme si une part de lui était restée chez les humains. Il avait repoussé le sentiment. Les humains ne pourraient jamais lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bon. De toute manière, le Lord était mort. Les autres sorciers voulaient sa mort.

Alors Fenrir était resté avec sa meute. Il continuait de la diriger. Il continuait d'encadrer les plus jeunes. Il continuait de surveiller les plus vieux. Il continuait de lutter contre ses souvenirs. Il continuait de maudire cette famille. _Les Devis_. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Ainsi, quand il avait entendu _sa_ voix dans sa maison, il l'avait reconnue. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu. Il avait sursauté. Personne ne l'effrayait autant qu'elle. Il s'était retourné et l'avais vu. Doriane Devis.

Elle était dans le seul portrait qui était suspendu dans la maison. Le seul qui avait été épargné par toutes les Pleines Lunes. Le sien. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ne l'avait pas décrocher. Peut être parce qu'il pensait qu'un jour elle viendrait lui parler d'elles.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était face à lui. Débordante de dédain et de mépris. L'image même des Devis. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Elle le fixait avec une moue dégoutée. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fier allure. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de soigner son apparence au sein de sa meute. Tout lui était du.

- Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même Greyback.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un portrait de toi-même, s'eclaffa-t-il.

- Ton humour est toujours aussi douteux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il en avait déjà assez d'elle. Il détestait ses jeux verbaux. Il n'avait jamais été un homme aux belles paroles. Il avait toujours préféré agir. Elle ne lui répondit pas toute de suite. Elle détailla la pièce autour d'elle. Fenrir semblait enfin etre conscient du caractère malsain de la maison. En temps normal, il n'y restait que peu de temps. Il se contentait d'y déposer quelques affaires et passait ses journées et nuits dehors près des siens.

- Tu as toujours ta baguette ?

Il acquiesça. Il ne s'en servait plus mais savait qu'elle était dans le tiroir du haut.

- Conjures ce qu'il y a sur la table de Severus Snape.

Fenrir arqua un sourcil. Il n'avait plus entendu ce nom depuis des années. Cet homme avait retourné sa veste et courut dans les jupons de Dumbledore sitôt Le Lord mort. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et obéit. Il préférait ne pas avoir à discuter plus que nécessaire avec Doriane.

Des coupures de journaux apparurent devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le portrait qui se contenta de le fixer. Il baissa le regard et ce qu'il lut lui glace le sang.

_Un drame au milieu les festivités._

_L'année scolaire à Poudlard vient de s'achever et déjà le monde Sorcier est secoué par les événements festifs de cet été et de la rentrée prochaine. Mais en ces heures de joie, un voile de tristesse s'est abattu sur le monde magique._

_Miss Mathilda Devis, héritière de la noble famille Devis, vient d'être admis il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste. Selon les informations que nous possédons, elle souffrirait de multiples contusions et fractures._

_Elle aurait été retrouvée dans son jardin par un membre du personnel de la famille Devis. Cette employée s'est empressée de prévenir les magicomages. Ceux-ci sont intervenus au plus vite pour l'emmener à St Mangouste. D'après les magicomages, son état est critique. Aucune autre information n'a été donnée. _

_La fin de l'ère Devis ?_

_Depuis hier matin, la famille Devis est en proie à la plus vive émotion. Mathilda Devis a en effet été admise en soins intensifs en raison de multiples fractures et contusions._

_Un membre du personnel hospitalier qui souhaite rester anonyme a déclaré n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de blessure. Selon cette personne, « la fille Devis n'y survivra pas comme le montre le coma magique dans lequel elle est plongée ». _

_Rappelons que la raison de ces blessures est toujours inconnue. Les plus pessimistes pensent à une vengeance envers la famille. En effet, les affaires florissantes n'ont pas cessé de faire des jaloux._

_La mère de l'édit malade n'a pas souhaité commenté l'événement. Le personnel non plus. L'un des elfes a d'ailleurs failli faire amputer l'un de nos journalistes. Bien que ce comportement semble assez violent, nous pouvons admettre qu'il est l'œuvre d'une créature aveuglée par sa tristesse. La Gazette du Sorcier n'intenterait donc aucune poursuite par égard pour la famille Devis._

_Extrait du discours de Cornelius Fudge :_

_Je tiens à présenter mon indéfectible soutien à la famille Devis qui, en ce moment même, fait preuve d'un grand courage. Nous nous devons de nous rappeler tout ce que cette famille a apporté de bien à la communauté magique._

_Je condamne sévèrement les actes qui se sont déroulés hier. Il est inadmissible que des sorciers aillent jusqu'à réclamer la mort d'une pauvre innocente pour avoir perdu quelques gallions._

_Les Nargoles et les Devis._

_Miss Devis est aujourd'hui plongé dans un coma magique à la suite de blessures. Tous les autres journaux clament qu'il s'agit d'une situation visant à amoindrir la souffrance._

_Nous savons de source sure que Mathilda Devis possède des aptitudes incroyables et qui dépassent l'entendement. Ainsi, très rares sont les élus à pouvoir comprendre. Mais Le Chicaneur est le seul à ne pas être sous l'influence des Joncherieuses._

_Mathilda Devis est en réalité en transe dans le but de pouvoir communiquer avec les Nargoles. Ces créatures en effet tentent d'embrouiller nos esprits. Miss Devis s'est donc dévoué au bien commun et tentent de les faire plier. Les négociations _

_Peut-être parviendra-t-elle à trouver un Ronflak Cornue ?_

- Putain de merde ! Ne me dis pas c'est…

- Ta fille ? Oui.

- Bordel qui…

- Sa mère.

- Quoi ?

Elle n'était pas aussi stupide pour lui faire subir ca quand même !

- Disons qu'elle a découvert que sa fille était avec une autre femme. Elle a piqué une colère noire.

- Elle est totalement stupide ! elle ne se rend pas compte de l'état dans lequel elle est. Elle…

- Oh si elle s'en rend compte.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'était insensé. Mathilda était sa seule héritière possible. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à la blesser.

- Relis donc les articles et tu trouveras.

- Doriane bordel arrête avec tes réponses sibyllines !

- Quel langage ! Soit. Quel nom revient souvent dedans ?

- Celui de Mathilda. Mais c'est normal ca la concerne. Je ne vois pas…

- Et on l'appelle la « mère Devis ». mis à part nous deux, qui connait son prénom ? Personne. Ils l'ont tous oublié. Oh fut un temps bien sûr où tous le savez. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Mathilda qui représente les Devis. Elle l'a évincé.

- Tu crois que…

- Je vais te le dire plus clairement pour ton cerveau atrophié de lycan, s'énerva-t-elle. la moindre action de Mathilda est scrutée. Personne ne s'intéresse plus à sa mère même si on vente ses investissements. Personne ne la regarde quand sa fille est là.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a blessé par jalousie ?

- Non.

- Non ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce que je crois c'est qu'elle a essayé de la tuer par jalousie.

Fenrir resta sans mot. Il analysait. Malgré l'horreur des paroles, la situation se tenait. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais c'était plausible. Doriane ne disait mot. Elle le laissait mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle savait en venant ici qu'il l'écouterait. Elle savait qu'il agirait. Surtout vu que ca concernait Mathilda. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre.

- Je veux la voir.

Doriane faillit sursauter. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il serait si rapide. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Qui ?

- Mathilda. Elle est blessée et…

Il fut interrompu par un rire.

- Tu es Fenrir Greyback et elle est Mathilda Devis.

- Et alors ?

- Tu es recherché par tous les sorciers et elle est adulée par la majorité d'entre eux. Tu crois vraiment que si tu te pointes à St Mangouste tu passeras inaperçu ?

Merde il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Ni même quand il a dit qu'il voulait la voir. Un instinct voulait qu'il voie son visage. Sa conscience se moquait de lui. Elle n'accepterait sans doute pas de le voir. Sa mère avait sans doute sorti les pires choses à son égard.

Et pourtant… Il voulait la voir. Il savait que c'était elle la part qui lui manquait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'aller à St Mangouste. Il devait la voir. Doriane sourit. Elle avait bien fait de venir. Elle savait que malgré les années, Greyback n'avait rien oublié. Elle était contente de voir qu'au moins une personne se souciait de son héritière. Elle se promit de moins le juger dorénavant.

- Par contre, il y a un moyen pour que tu y ailles…

Fenrir releva immédiatement la tête, attentif.

- Bien sur, ce ne sera pas simple.

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses Doriane.

- Severus est très proche de ta fille. Oh pas de la manière dont tu crois, se moqua-t-elle en le voyant grogner. Disons qu'il est un père pour elle.

- C'est moi son père.

- Donc, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de son interruption, cela ne serait pas suspect qu'il aille la voir et qu'il reste avec elle. Tu pourrais donc prendre sa place.

- Où il est ?

- Que crois-tu ? Que tu vas débarquer chez lui et l'assommer pour prendre sa place ? C'est un grand sorcier, il saura se défendre.

- Alors qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Laisse-moi faire. Je lui parlerai. Contentes-toi de m'attendre.

Doriane partit sans attendre de réponse. Fenrir resta dans la maison à l'attendre. Il cru devenir fou. Il ne cessa de ressasser ses souvenirs. S'il était resté, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mathilda ne serait pas au bord du gouffre. Il secoua la tête. Non, elle allait s'en sortir. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement.

Enfin, Doriane revint à la nuit tombée. Elle lui dit que Severus était d'accord seulement pour qu'il la veille pendant que lui se reposer. Fenrir n'osait protester. Il se rendait suffisamment compte de la chance qu'il avait. Il hocha la tête à tout ce que lui disait Severus. Et quand celui-ci lui tendit une fiole de Polynectar, il la tint dans sa main comme un trésor. Puis il se transforma et alla voir sa fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

# Point de vue Severus#

Dans son lit, Severus se tournait et se retournait ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Les pensées l'assaillaient de partout. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de laisser le cabot prendre ma place auprès de Mathilda ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas envoyé au diable ?

Tout simplement à cause de Doriane Devis. Il l'a connaissait de réputation. Une ancienne sorcière très puissante aujourd'hui morte depuis des années. Son portrait perdurait à Poudlard comme au Manoir Devis mais aussi dans des tas d'autres endroits où elle était allée. Elle avait ainsi la possibilité de se déplacer dans de nombreux endroits.

Et malgré sa mort, elle gardait son influence et son charisme. Personne ne l'avait oublié. On la craignait toujours autant. Severus, lui, l'admirait. Elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière hors pair. Elle était bien plus. Et elle le savait.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait un étonnant moyen de pression sur quiconque croisait son chemin. Même sur lui. Severus avait été surpris de savoir qu'elle connaissait sa nature d'espion. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait jamais été présente lors de ses rencontres avec Dumbledore. Néanmoins, elle avait toutes les preuves de sa situation. En un mot, elle avait un formidable moyen de pression. Elle était réellement capable de lui faire vivre un enfer. De plus, comme elle est un portrait, il est difficile de lui interdire de parler.

Alors, Severus avait retenu son souffle en espérant qu'elle lui demanderait quelque chose d'humainement possible. Il craignait qu'elle lui demande une potion pour la ressusciter, chose quasi impossible mais qui surtout le priverait de veiller sur Mathilda. Les journalistes et les sorciers étaient toujours aussi insistants pour la voir même s'il ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Severus avait du bruler des centaines de lettres et de colis. Et la mère Devis ne l'aidait pas. Elle était cloitrée dans son Manoir. Intérieurement, Severus la soupçonnait d'être à l'origine de l'état de Mathilda. Plusieurs fractures semblaient dues à des Endoloris.

Doriane avait voulu qu'il lui donne du Polynectar avec un de ses quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui dit que c'était pour Fenrir Greyback. Severus pensait ne plus jamais entendre ce prénom surtout dans la même phrase que le nom de sa protégée. Il avait d'abord été en colère pourquoi cet homme qui l'avait abandonné voulait-il la voir ? N'avait-elle pas déjà assez souffert ?

Doriane l'avait raisonné en lui montrant son souvenir. Ca lui en coutait de l'admettre mais Greyback semblait sincère. Il semblait réellement vouloir connaitre sa fille. Mais Severus continuait de se méfier. On ne pouvait pas se fier à quelqu'un qui était aussi sanguinaire. Il avait commis déjà l'erreur de croire que Mathilda était en sécurité avec sa mère. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il repoussa ses draps et se leva bien décidé à renvoyer le loup garou dans sa foret. Une voix le retint avec qu'il ne prenne de la poudre de Cheminée.

- Elle est en sécurité.

Doriane Devis se trouvait dans un des portraits. Elle avait délogé son propriétaire qui la fixer d'un œil craintif.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir commis l'erreur de la laisser avec sa mère. Ni le seul à vouloir veiller sur elle. mais contrairement à vous, j'ai beaucoup plus de marge de manœuvre.

- Je…

- Vous avez fait le bon choix Severus Snape. Allez dormir vous avez besoin de toutes vos capacités pour la défendre.

Doriane resta le temps de vérifier qu'il obéissait puis se rendit à l'hôpital. Derrière son apparente décontraction, elle n'en menait pas large. Elle faisait confiance à Fenrir il saurait se contrôler. Mais elle redoutait une attaque d'un autre genre. Lucius ne s'était toujours pas manifesté.

**En écrivant ca, j'ai pensé faire un OS (je ne sais pas si ca s'appelle comme ca ?) avec la rencontre Fenrir & la mère de Mathilda. Je ferais ca dans les prochains jours et la mettrais soit en bonus soit a part.**

**De plus, si le personnage vous plait, je le ferai sans doute apparaitre plus souvent (& je vous forcerais à l'aimer mouhahah) au moins jusqu'à ce que Mathilda se reveille (si reveil il y a parce que je n'ai pas encore decidé).**

**Sinon comme je le disais, cette fic' va bientôt se finir. Enfin, disons que je la finis mais je vais en faire une suite quand même sous un autre titre ^^ pcq à mon avis, vous allez pas aimer la fin vu que je brise un peu les « conventions ». au maximum il doit rester 2 3 chapitres (dont l'explication du titre qu'il faut que je glisse quelque part)**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 : D'abord, merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait énormement plaisir et surtout de m'avoir donner toutes tes impressions ! Je crois que Ron est parti se cacher en Alaska pour éviter ta colère :) Mais bon dans ce chapitre on voit qu'il s'en veut beaucoup ^^ Merci à toi de me lire ! **

**Meskenel : Haha ravie que tu es franchi le pas de te faire un compte ^^ Merci :) Oui la mère Devis a un peu trop d'affinités avec les idées mangemorts ! **

**Prochain chapitre : demain ou samedi !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ce chapitre est l'un des plus tristes que j'ai pu écrire… Surtout le début**

**EDIT : MERCI ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews :o les 4000 vues :o & ca c'est grace à vous ! & c'est surtout tres tres motivant à écrire (si vous lisez c'est que vous aimez non ?). Merci aussi à ceux qui se mettent en followers ou qui mettent cette fic en favorite ou qui me mettent en auteur favorit ca fait chaud au coeur !  
**

Les heures défilaient. Les jours passaient. Les semaines s'écoulaient. Inlassablement. Dans une course effrénée. Tantôt rapide tantôt lente. Mais ils ne changèrent pas.

Chaque matin se levait avec un nouvel espoir. L'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Et chaque soir se couchait avec une désillusion. Avec une question : combien de temps ?

Combien de temps avant un réveil ? Combien de temps avant de revoir ces traits réanimés ? Combien de temps encore dans le doute ? Combien de temps dans la tourmente ? Combien de temps dans l'espoir ?

Doriane. Severus. Fenrir. Katarina. Sirius. Remus. Minerva. Hermione. Harry. Drago. Ron. Cornelius. Des personnes d'horizons différents. Pour la plupart, qui se connaissent. Qui s'aiment. Qui se haïssent. Qui s'indiffèrent. Avec un point commun. Tous attendaient son réveil. Pour des raisons diverses.

Doriane veut son héritière près d'elle. Elle vient à peine de gouter à la vie. Elle a encore tant de choses à apprendre. Elle a encore tant de sourires à esquisser. Tant de mystères à percer. Elle doit encore mettre le monde à genoux. Elle doit relever la dynastie Devis. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Severus veut sa fille de cœur. Elle a encore tant de choses à apprendre. Elle a encore tant de choses à lui faire découvrir. Elle a encore tant de choses à ajouter dans ses potions tandis qu'il ferait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle a encore tant de jours à illuminer de sa présence. Elle a encore tant de choses à vivre. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Fenrir veut sa fille qu'il ne connait que de nom. Elle a tout à connaitre de lui. Il a tout à connaitre d'elle. Elle a tant de gens qui l'attendent. Elle a tant de choses à apprendre de lui, de sa meute, de son histoire. Elle a tant d'énergie à devoir dépenser. Elle a tant de choses à devoir lui dire. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Katarina veut sa maitresse. Elle était la seule personne à lui donner un peu d'espoir. Elle était la seule à lui faire croire à un monde meilleur. Elle était la seule à prendre soin d'elle. Elle était la seule à la préserver même si elle aurait nié le faire. Elle était la seule à avoir fait tant de bonnes choses pour elle. Elle devait se réveiller pour pouvoir être remerciée. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Sirius veut sa dragonne. Il la surnommé comme ca à cause de son caractère de feu. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Elle doit l'apprendre. Elle a encore tant de piques à lui lancer. Elle a tant de choses à apprendre sur la vie. Elle a tant de choses à lui apprendre sur la vie. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Remus veut sa princesse. Elle a tant de choses à lui faire comprendre. Elle lui a apprit tant de choses. Elle a su voir plus loin que les apparences. Elle a su se montrer. Elle avait aimé cela. Elle a encore tant de jours à illuminer de lumière la vie de ce loup solitaire. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Minerva veut son élève. Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle est l'élève qu'a le plus apprécié Minerva. Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle la considère elle-même comme sa fille. Elle ne sait même pas combien Minerva est fière d'elle. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Hermione veut son ex-petite amie. Ca lui fait mal de l'appeler comme ca mais elle a accepté la réalité. Elle n'était pas faite pour elle. elle devait lui dire. Elle devait la libérer pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait été son premier amour. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Harry veut celle qu'il considère comme une sœur. Elle avait parfois été distante. Elle avait parfois caché son histoire et ses sentiments. Mais elle n'avait pas pu refréner la complicité qui était née entre eux. Elle lui avait apprit des tas de choses. Elle l'avait protégé. Elle l'avait aidé. Il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Drago voulait celle qui était la seule digne d'être son ennemie. Elle était la seule à oser lui tenir tête. Elle était la seule qui avait le courage de le faire. Elle était la seule qui avait les moyens de le faire. Elle était la seule capable de lui nuire. Elle était la seule à n'avoir aucuns scrupules. Elle était la seule qui était sa semblable. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Ron voulait s'excuser. Il était allé trop loin. Il avait peur d'être responsable. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait protéger son amie. Elle ne savait pas. Elle devait se réveiller pour qu'il puisse s'excuser. Elle devait se réveiller pour le menacer à nouveau. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Cornelius voulait son appui. Elle était son atout. Elle était une des rares à pouvoir peser dans les prochaines élections. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le protéger des membres du Magemagot qui le regardait de plus en plus avec sévérité. Elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider à lutter contre Dumbledore. Elle doit se relever. Elle doit se battre.

Chacune de leurs pensées allaient à elle. En vain. Les jours passaient et Mathilda semblait se plonger de plus en plus dans le néant.

Chacun avait été effrayé de constater sa raideur. Son teint était blanc cireux. Ils contrastaient douloureusement avec ses cheveux. Ses traits étaient tirés. Ses os commençaient à se voir à travers la peau.

Les médecins étaient impuissants. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus la réveiller eux-mêmes. Dumbledore lui-même s'avoua inutile quand Minerva l'emmena à Saint Mangouste. Seul le temps était puissant.

L'attente effroyable. Chaque jour, ils se réveillaient et retenaient leur souffle. Chacun avait peur de voir un cadavre. Mais sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Ils soupiraient de soulagement.

Fenrir tremblait. Il était enfermé dans la maison de Severus. Il n'avait pas vu Mathilda depuis la nuit dernière. C'était Severus qui était à son chevet la journée. Lui, il devait attendre la nuit. Il y dormait souvent en la prenant dans ses bras. Il lui parlait sans cesse à l'oreille. Il lui racontait sa vie. Et quand les premiers rayons du soleil entraient dans la pièce, il l'embrassait et lui demandait de se réveiller avant de partir.

Il n'en pouvait plus. L'attente était insoutenable. Il ne savait pas s'il n'attendait pas pour rien. Il aurait préféré pouvoir l'enterrer tout de suite plutôt que voir ses espoirs diminuaient de jour en jour. Il avait peur de la perdre avant de l'avoir connu. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Doriane. Il crut déceler une pointe de fatigue.

- J'attends.

- Pourquoi n'agis tu pas ?

- Je ne peux pas la réveiller.

- Mais tu peux la venger.

- Que…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'elle sombre de nouveau quand elle se réveillera ?

- Tu…Elle est encore dans le coma…

- Mais elle en sortira. C'est une Devis. Il est hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

Fenrir acquiesça. Il préférait ne pas songer à ce qui arriverait si Mathilda mourrait. En attendant, Doriane avait raison. Il devait annuler tous les risques possibles. Il alla voir la mère Devis. Il devait régler ses comptes avec elle une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Ce que taisait Doriane, c'était son doute de voir son héritière ne jamais se réveiller. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de repousser cette idée. Mais elle revenait sans cesse lorsqu'elle la contemplait allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle devait se réveiller. Car si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'est pas seulement la dynastie Devis qui sombrerait mais aussi une grande partie du monde sorcier. Mine de rien, ce petit bout de femme avait déjà commencé à marquer les esprits. Dans quelques années, elle égalerait surement Dumbledore lui-même.

D'ailleurs, le directeur de Poudlard tournait dans son bureau. Il tentait quand même de trouver une solution. Mathilda n'était pas la seule enfant de sang pure à se retrouver dans un état pareil à cause des préjugés de ses parents. Beaucoup avant elle étaient morts ainsi. Il fallait que cela cesse. Et il cherchait. En vain.

Severus tremblait dans sa maison. Il n'osait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait peur qu'on vienne le réveiller pour lui annoncer une nouvelle effroyable. Il croyait qu'en restant éveiller, il parviendrait à faire fuir la mort. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève le seul être qui ne lui ait jamais témoigné de l'amour. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Alors Severus cherchait. Comme Dumbledore, il épluchait les livres en espérant trouver un remède. Mais contrairement au directeur, il n'avait aucun scrupule à aller farfouiller dans la Magie Noire. Il était désespéré. Il était prêt à tout.

Un mois exactement plus tard, les medicomages diagnostiquèrent une aggravation. Severus hurla que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait plus de choix possible : elle avait un mois pour se réveiller. Passé ce délai, elle n'aura pas assez d'énergie pour faire fonctionner ses muscles. La nouvelle lui scia les jambes. Sirius, Remus et Minerva avaient blêmis en entendant Dumbledore leur apprendre cette nouvelle. Fenrir avait détruit tous les meubles de sa chambre quand Severus lui avait craché la nouvelle les yeux plein de larmes.

Alors chacun se mit à prier. Tous se succédèrent à son chevet pour amener leur soutien. Tous pleurèrent en craignant le pire. Tous tentèrent de faire bonne figure face aux autres. Mais ils étaient tous unis. Par leur peine. Par leur inquiétude. Par leur espoir. Par leur déception. Par leur doute.

Pourtant, aucun ne souhaitait parler aux autres. Ils avaient peu ensemble mais séparément. Remus n'osait pas entrer dans la pièce. Il se contentait de rester sur le pas de la porte à fixer ce petit corps frêle auprès duquel demeurait nuit et jour Severus. Fenrir restait caché aux yeux des autres. Chaque nuit, il venait et s'asseyait près d'elle en lui tenant la main.

Cette nuit là comme toutes les autres il était venu. Il l'avait embrassé sur le front chose qu'il ne faisait que depuis quelques jours. Il s'était ensuite assis en lui prenant la main. Doucement, il se mit à fredonner un petit air. Il resta là à la regarder. Il sentit une présence derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. En reniflant discrètement, il reconnut l'odeur de Dumbledore. Il l'entendit refermer la porte.

- Rien que votre présence devrait l'encourager à se réveiller.

Depuis quand le vieillard sénile venait lui taper la causette ? Fenrir se retint au dernier moment de grogner. Heureusement pour lui, Severus n'était pas réputé pour son amabilité.

- Même jusqu'ici vous allez me poursuivre ? Retournez donc manger vos bonbons. J'ai d'autres gibiers à chasser.

- Votre choix de mots est pour le moins intéressant Fenrir.

Fenrir n'avait jamais été aussi surprit de sa vie. Enfin si peut être en apprenant l'état de Mathilda. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Dumbledore connaissait son identité. Et s'il le dénonçait ? Il ne pourrait plus veiller sur sa fille.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas prévenir les Aurors, dit-il avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Du fait de cet état, Mathilda a sans doute perdu une mère. Il serait tragique qu'elle perde son père qu'elle vient à peine de retrouver.

- Comment savez-…

- Peu importe. L'important est que vous sachiez que votre présence est acceptée ici.

- Sans condition ? ricana Fenrir.

- Il va de soi que le sang ne doit pas être versé. Mais pour cela, je vous fais confiance.

- Je suis un loup, vieux fou. Je tue comme il me plait.

- Mais vous êtes aussi un père. Et depuis que vous veillez votre fille, vous n'avez commit aucune attaque.

Fenrir ne répondit pas. A vrai dire, le vieillard avait raison. Il n'y trouvait plus aucun plaisir. L'inquiétude le taraudait dès qu'il s'éloignait de Mathilda. Il sentit le vieux posait sa main sur son épaule et la pressait. Il ne fit pas un geste. Dumbledore partit vers la porte.

- Dumbledore.

- Oui ? répondit-il sans se retourner.

- Trouver un remède. Trouver un putain de remède. Sinon je repeindrai les murs de Poudlard avec votre sang et celui de tous vos putains de professeurs.

**Gloups le voila prevenu ! ****Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)  
**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Mrs Elizabeth : (ca t'ennuie si je raccourcie ton pseudo ?) Oups c'est dans ce chapitre en fait que Ron s'en veut et qu'il regrette meme si ca n'enleve rien à son geste. Sinon pour la mère de Mathilda t'inquietes pas Fenrir s'est "occupé" d'elle (je mettrai sans doute ca sous une fic à part en tout cas c'est en projet). Y en a beaucoup qui lisent mais ne donnent pas leur avis et c'est assez frustant de ne pas savoir ce que les autres en pensent. Sinon pour le OC en fait je savais pas ce que c'était cette fic est la premiere que j'ai écrite et j'y suis allée un peu à tatons pour comprendre le site ! :D**

**Flaye's : Pas de soucis t'inquietes :) C'est vrai que ca s'est acceléré depuis quelques chapitres alors qu'au début une même action prenait deux trois chapitres ! J'suis contente que t'aimes bien Fenrir vu que beaucoup le considere comme une bete assoiffé de sang & sans scrupule (à tort) (:**

**Julia : J'adore Luna et son père et en ecrivant les articles j'ai pas pu m'empecher de leur faire un clin d'oeil ! Oui Fenrir va continuer d'etre present pour elle pour encore tres longtemps ^^**

**Prochain chapitre : j'aimerai bien le poster demain mais ca va etre un peu dur vu que je dois faire mes bagages pour mon déménagement.. Je vais essayer de le faire sinon vous l'aurez sans doute mardi ou mercredi (& oui j'ai ma rentrée la semaine prochaine ^^)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour :)**

**Je vous préviens, par moment les paroles de Remus sont un peu clichés mais c'est un peu obligé vu ce qu'il va se passer après ^^**

**Sinon ceci est mon dernier chapitre qui est d'ailleurs le plus long que j'ai écris (avant l'épilogue qui arrivera d'ici peu). On y retrouve l'explication du titre de la fic' (comment ca c'est pas trop tôt ?), tous nos personnages même s'ils ne sont pas clairement énoncés, et REMUS !**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Ecoutez messieurs je comprends tout à fait votre inquiétude. Mais si nous pouvions faire quoi que ce soit croyez bien que nous le ferions.

- Il vous faut quoi ? grogna Drago. Si vous marchez aux gallions, elle en est pleine aux as.

- Ce n'est pas ca. Un quelconque remède dépasse nos compétences. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, s'indigna le médicomage excédé.

- Alors vous n'êtes que des incompétents ! s'écria Katarina. A quoi bon vous payez si c'est pour vous tourner les pouces ? Bandes d'incapables ! s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

Katarina finit par éclater en sanglots. Conciliante, Minerva la prit par le bras et l'entraina dehors.

- Ecoutez, reprit le médicomage, nous faisons tout notre possible. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus de notre ressort.

- Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que son coma est de sa faute ? ragea Drago.

- Non…je…Il arrive que dans certaines situations, le malade préfère s'enfermer en son for intérieur à cause d'un traumatisme. C'est à elle de se battre.

- Vous n'êtes…

- Ca suffit, coupa Dumbledore qui sortait de la chambre de Mathilda. Merci docteur nous n'allons pas vous retarder plus longtemps. Remus, s'il vous plait, pourriez vous rester avec Mr Malefoy ? Je dois retourner à Poudlard.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de suivre Drago. Il ne lui prêta pas attention. Il le sentit s'asseoir près de lui. Il sentait la réalité tout autour de lui. Il sentait les gens courir tout autour de lui. Il sentait la vie autour de lui. Mais il ne la ressentait pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il s'était totalement déconnecter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les sentiments qui le taraudaient. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Il releva les yeux. Drago le fixait. Il cligna des yeux d'incompréhension. Puis il comprit.

- Oui.

Sa voix était rauque. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé. Drago le fixait avec ce qui semblait être de la pitié.

- Tu sais que tu ne la mérites pas ?

- Oui.

Drago cligna des yeux.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu es un idiot. Pourquoi tu penses ne pas la mériter ?

- Je…c'est toi qui viens de le dire à l'instant !

- Je voulais te provoquer. Répond à ma question.

- Je suis un loup garou.

Remus n'avait plus d'émotion dans ses paroles. Drago grimaça.

- Tu ne peux pas être le pire homme possible.

- Il n'y a rien de pire que moi.

- Il y a Greyback. C'est son père.

Remus ne dit mot. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Drago avait raison. Sirius avait raison. Lily avait eu raison. Il se refusait le bonheur. Il avait peur. Il avait compris que Mathilda était devenue son essentiel. Et maintenant, qu'il risquait de la perdre, il se rappelait pourquoi il ne voulait pas succomber. Il se rappelait pourquoi il avait tant lutté. Mais c'était en vain. Il l'aimait. Il se sentait devenir fou à l'idée de la perdre. Il se sentait perdu sans son sourire narquois. Il se sentait déstabilisé sans sa main sur la sienne. Il se sentait malheureux face à son état. Remus avait peur. Et ce sentiment qu'il pensait connaitre à chaque Pleine Lune était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

- Messieurs, est ce que l'un de vous peut aller au Manoir Devis récupérer quelques affaires pour la patiente ?

Ils levèrent les yeux en même temps. Une vieille infirmière leur avait parler avec une lueur de compassion dans les yeux. Depuis quelques temps, cette lueur était présente dans tous les regards qu'ils croisaient.

- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, répliqua Drago dédaigneusement.

- Très bien, soupira Remus. J'y vais.

L'infirmière partit avec un regard noir pour Drago qui se contenta de renifler. Remus allait se lever quand une pensée le retint. Et si la mère de Mathilda était au Manoir ? Comment pourrait-il se maitriser ? Il avait envie de l'étrangler de ses mains.

- Elle n'y est plus. Le Manoir est désert, fit Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Remus acquiesça et partit prendre la poudre de Cheminette. Il atterrit directement dans le salon des Devis. Rien n'avait changé. Tout semblait figer. Remus ne prit pas le temps de détailler la pièce. Il se sentait en trop. Et plus que ca, chaque objet lui rappeler la pensée de Mathilda. Il avait l'impression d'être un de ces pilleurs de tombe. Il monta à l'étage et se figea face à la porte vert émeraude où était inscrit le nom de Mathilda.

Avait-il perdu la tête ? Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Etait-il sado-maso pour s'infliger cela ? Il fit ce qu'il faisait mieux que quiconque depuis quelques temps : il ne pensa plus et fit ce qu'il avait à faire en pilote automatique. Il ne pensa à rien. Il fourra simplement quelques vêtements dans un sac.

Pourtant, il reprit pied à la réalité en voyant son nom dépasser d'un parchemin. En s'approchant, il l'identifia comme une lettre de son écriture. Avait-elle voulu lui donner ? Allait-elle lui parler de leur nuit ? Celle auquel il ne cessait de penser et qui marquait pour lui un retour à la vie. Il prit le parchemin et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

_Remus,_

_C'est encore plus dur à dire que toute chose. Je crois qu'en face ca serait pire. Je ne compte même pas t'envoyer cette lettre. Je me demande même pourquoi je l'écris. _

_Non en fait je sais : il arrive un moment où, à force de toujours prendre sur soi, on en fait une overdose. On n'est plus capable de supporter ce poids sur nous. Et on explose. Mais moi, je ne peux pas exploser. Je dois sans cesse prendre sur moi._

_Harry a la chance d'avoir deux meilleurs amis sur lesquels il peut compter. Il n'est pas obliger de porter le poids du monde sur ses seules épaules. Il peut décider de s'en soulager même quelques instants._

_Moi, je dois sans cesse me tenir. Sans cesse réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes. Et c'est aussi fatiguant que lassant. On apprécie énormément les moments où on peut se laisser aller. En fait, la seule fois où j'ai agis sans réfléchir et que je me suis lâchée, c'est avec toi._

_Dire que pendant l'année, je n'ais pas prémédité cette issue serait mentir. Disons même que j'ai envisagé plusieurs scénarios _(ndla : qui donneront peut être lieu à une fic où ils se réalisent ?) _à propos de la manière dont tu succomberas. _

_Je t'avoue que la réalité est bien au dessus de tous mes scénarios s/fantasmes. Mais ca tu le sais déjà. Peut être même que tu l'as ressenti. En tout cas, tu me la fais ressentir._

_Merlin ! Si tu lisais cette lettre tu te demanderais où est passé toute ma verbe ! Il faut dire que depuis que je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais te déstabiliser, je ne m'en suis pas privé. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est l'effet que tu le fais. Disons que je fais tout pour ne pas que tu le vois aussi._

_En commençant à écrire, j'avais plein de choses à te dire. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus comment les formuler. J'ai adoré ces moments passés avec toi. Mais je ne te le dirai jamais. Parce que j'ai trop de fierté. Tout comme je ne te dirais jamais que je t'aime. Mais je te le ferai deviner._

_Je ne sais pas où on va. Ni pour combien de temps. La seule chose que je sais c'est que ca me plait énormément. Je crois que je suis prête à voir au-delà. Reste à voir si toi tu l'es. Mais je ne te le demanderai jamais._

_La seule chose que je voudrai te demander c'est de ne pas t'avouer vaincu face à moi. Je sais que ma fierté va essayer de tout saboter. Que ton défaitisme s'y mettrait aussi. Mais je suis prête à faire des choses. Et je veux que tu en fasses aussi même si ca va être dur._

_Merlin ! Qui aurait cru que moi, Mathilda Devis, dirait ca un jour ! Finalement, tu m'as bel et bien ensorcelé. Mais c'est peut être ca l'amour. Et puis, on peut découvrir ca ensemble._

_De toute manière, je me suis déjà reniée avec toi. Si les Black ou les Devis connaissaient ma vie, ils diraient que j'ai jeté un immense déshonneur sur notre famille en étant avec toi. Ils ne verraient que le loup en toi. Pas le sang pur non juste le loup. _

_Mais moi je vois au-delà. Et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. Alors je préfère me renier. Je prefere renier tous mes principes de sang pure pour être avec toi. Parce que ma famille c'est toi. Et c'est avec toi aussi que je veux la bâtir. Je te promets qu'avec le temps, je m'ouvrirai un peu plus. Sois juste patient._

_Mathilda D._

Doriane allait souvent au Manoir Devis. Depuis que Fenrir s'était débarrassé de la mère Devis, de nombreuses personnes avaient vu le Manoir désert et cela avait attisé leur appétit. Mais malheureusement pour eux, le départ de la mère Devis avait permit à Doriane de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Même enfermée dans u portrait, elle pouvait lancer des sorts. Et elle ne s'en gênait pas pour renvoyer les malotrus qui osaient entrer. Les elfes l'aidaient aussi.

Aujourd'hui aussi, elle était venue au Manoir. Elle était de mauvaise humeur et voulait se venger sur de probables voleurs. Elle entendit du bruit à l'étage. Elle serra les poings. Ces malotrus osaient aller dans sa chambre ! elle allait leur donner une bonne leçon.

Heureusement pour Remus, Doriane est une combattante hors pair. Elle réfléchit avant de jeter un sort. Bien lui en prit, sinon elle l'aurait sans doute réduit en cendres. Elle s'immobilisant en reconnaissant sa silhouette. Il était assis sur le lit, une lettre à la main. Un sac de vêtement trainait par terre. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle, elle le vit pleurer. S'en fut trop pour son mauvais caractère.

- Vas-tu un jour arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Merlin, tu es en vie et en bonne santé ! Cesse donc de geindre et bats-toi ! tu crois être le seul loup qui déteste sa condition ? Il y en a d'autres. Mais eux arrivent à vivre avec ! Relève-toi espèce de lâche !

Cette dernière phrase suffit à le sortir de ses gonds.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche !

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cesse de larmoyer !

- Elle m'a écrit une lettre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle dit, se radoucit Doriane.

- Je…, rougit-il ne sachant que dire.

- Qu'elle t'aime ?

Il acquiesça sans cesser de rougit. Doriane leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Maintenant, tu me fais le plaisir d'essuyer tes larmes et si jamais elles coulent de nouveau ou si tu te comportes encore comme une femelette, je te promets de te faire endurer les pires sorts possibles.

- Je ne…

- Ne nie même pas. Je comprends que c'est dur pour toi. Mais si elle t'a choisi, c'est qu'elle veut un homme. Si elle avait voulu une femme, elle serait resté avec Granger.

Doriane le vit se raidir et jetait un coup d'œil à la lettre. Elle soupira.

- Elles ne sont plus ensemble.

- Où est sa mère ?

- Crois-moi mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne saches rien. Simplement qu'elle ne pourra plus lui nuire.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

- Je sais bien mais je te suis reconnaissant. J'ai été aveugle. J'ai été aveuglé par ma jalousie et je n'ai pas su la protéger. Severus avait raison sur le fait que j'en étais incapable mais désormais, c'est bien ce que je compte faire pour elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je l'aime. Je suis prêt à tout pour elle.

Doriane parut déconcertée par ces paroles. Elle sembla hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Il ne saisit pas la nature de son malaise. Peut être ne voulait-elle pas le voir avec son héritière ? Non impossible, songea-t-il, elle l'aurait déjà écarté si c'était le cas.

Ce que Remus ignorait c'était le combat intérieur qui déchirait Doriane. Elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Que devait-elle faire par rapport à lui ? Après tout il l'aimait – cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Elle avait vu la lueur de sincérité. Ces yeux qui semblaient avoir reprit un peu de couleur et de fougue. N'avait-il pas le droit de savoir ? Mathilda n'aurait-elle pas voulu qu'il sache ?

- Garde espoir, Remus Lupin. Même dans la noirceur, il y a toujours une lueur.

Remus hocha la tête. Il essuya ses larmes et ramassa le sac. Il salua Doriane qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de repartir. Elle avait raison. Il devait être fort. Pour elle. Pour eux.

A peine arrivé à Saint Mangouste, il se fit happait par sa frénésie. C'était toujours comme cela quand quelqu'un mourait. C'était de plus en plus le cas ces dernières fois. Il n'y faisait plus trop attention. Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans la chambre de Mathilda pour éviter toute cette affluence. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sur le chemin, le flot de personne ne tarissait pas. Au contraire, il ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Remus sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il ne sentit pas le sac lui échappait des mains. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Tous ses compagnons d'infortune étaient réunis autour du lit. Certains se tenaient à distance. D'autres comme Severus et Minerva étaient carrément assis sur le lit. Les médicomages les entouraient. Severus lâcha même la main de Mathilda pour que Remus la prenne, preuve en est que la situation était grave.

Les médicomages étaient là depuis une demi-heure. Drago regardait la scène en serrant les poings. Finalement, l'un de se releva pour aller parler à son collègue. Drago se décala vers la gauche pour lui barrer le chemin. Le brun leva la tête vers lui.

- Dites nous ce qu'il se passe.

- Il faut que…

- Non. On a besoin de savoir.

- Le médicomage inspira et hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers les autres.

- Nous ne pouvons plus la garder. Elle n'a plus d'énergie. Dans ces conditions, même si elle se réveille, elle ne sera pas en mesure de marcher ou de parler. Elle en sera réduite à l'état de légume.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Chacun était choqué. Drago serra encore plus ses poings. Il avait envie de l'écraser sur le visage de cet homme. De quoi droit parlait-il ainsi ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Bien sûr qu'elle serait capable de parler ! Elle avait plein de piques à lui balancer encore.

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

C'était Severus qui avait parlé. Drago ne l'aurait pas deviné s'il n'avait pas vu ses lèvres bougeaient. Il ne reconnut pas la voix lasse qui parlait. Ni l'intonation fataliste de cette voix.

- Soit nous la laissons dans une chambre close où les visites seront interdites et où seuls un elfe pourra entre.

- Soit ?

- Soit nous l'aidons à mourir.

Drago ne se retint plus. Il laissa son poing rencontrer la joue de l'homme. Il entendit avec joie le craquement spécifique qu'il attendait. Bien. Il s'était défoulé. En analysant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il pensa qu'elle aurait pu être meilleure. Un colosse le ceinturait et un autre médicomage avait sorti sa baguette en la pointant sur lui. Les autres étaient figés. L'homme le fit sortir. Il ragea.

Malefoy venait de fracasser le nez d'un médicomage ! Harry cligna deux fois des yeux pour se convaincre de la réalité. En même temps, l'autre l'avait bien cherché. Il voulait faire mourir Mathilda ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Il s'assit au pied du lit et écouta distraitement Snape parlait au médicomage. Ils n'avaient pas le choix Mathilda allait aller dans la pièce avec un elfe de maison. Il fixa ses traits. Elle était toujours belle mais d'une beauté cadavérique. Malgré lui, Harry sentit l'espoir l'abandonnait. A quoi bon y croire encore vu son état ? Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face. La mort permettrait sans doute de l'apaiser.

En relevant la tête, il vit les mines des autres. La tristesse se lisait sur leur visage. Tous semblaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui. Sauf Remus. Lui avait toujours une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Harry ne se souvint pas l'avoir déjà vu comme cela. Il semblait prêt à soulever des montagnes. Doucement, Harry posa sa tête sur les jambes de Mathilda et ferma les yeux pour échapper à la réalité. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Mathilda n'était pas la dernière personne qu'il allait perdre.

**Personne n'a d'armes blanches ? Ni d'armes à feu ?**

**Euh calmez vous, n'oubliez pas que pour écrire une suite, je dois pas trop être amochée…**

**Sinon sinon, je vous explique un peu la suite et vous demande (encore) votre avis : **

**Il va y avoir un épilogue qui va expliquer un peu le futur de la situation & peut être annoncé la suite (je ne l'ai pas encore écris). Je vais y expliquer ce qu'il se passe pour Mathilda (chose que je n'ai toujours pas décidé d'ailleurs)**

**Ensuite, va y avoir une suite sous un autre titre un peu plus énigmatique et plus « noir » dans lequel on découvrira beaucoup de chose sur les mangemorts. Mais avant bien sûr, le sort de Mathilda sera fixé.**

**Concernant cette suite, j'ai la trame de l'histoire en tête donc ca devrait pas poser de soucis. PAR CONTRE, mardi, je rentre en prépa. Qui dit prépa dit gros boulot. Donc, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir de bons rythmes de publications (surtout que je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance). Alors c'est soit :**

**Je publie irrégulièrement ?**

**J'attends pour m'y consacrer totalement ? (genre l'été prochain)**

**A vous de voir ce que vous préférez ! Sinon, sont également en projet : **

**Une fiction sur Fenrir et la mère de Mathilda en Rating M je pense (un peu du même style que celle que j'ai écrite sur Sirius/Narcissa) avec la « fin » de sa mère (souvenez vous que Fenrir devait s'occuper d'elle)**

**Une fiction un peu plus humoristique sur les différents scénarios dans lesquels Remus succombait à Mathilda (toujours en rating M)**

**Je crois que j'ai fais le tour. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à répondre vu que j'ai besoin de vos réponses pour faire la suite. Merci ! :)**

**RAR :**

**Julia : Hum hum peut être (j'ai pas encore décidé si elle mourrait ou s'exiler en Jamaique !) Euh pour le reveil ne m'égorge pas d'accord ? (:**

**Mrs Elizabeth : Je l'ai changé merci ) Oui je voulais refaire sortir son coté père protecteur cruel ! pour la mère, je sais pas encore si je la tue ou si elle s'exile (ca sera sans doute dans la fic sur elle et Fenrir)**

**Flaye's : Merci ! ca fait vraiment plaisir :) ne m'en veux pas trop pour Mathilda d'accord ? :D**

**A**


End file.
